


非我莫屬

by Apofenia



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Loves Dick Grayson, Jealous Damian Wayne, M/M, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Attraction, 授權翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 81,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apofenia/pseuds/Apofenia
Summary: 超人與蝙蝠俠認知到他們無法兼顧拯救世界免於水深火熱與照顧麻煩精兒子這兩項重責大任，因此他們決定指派夜翼來擔任孩子們的導師。隨著訓練進行，感情也不斷滋生？





	1. 開端

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199538) by [MilkyLane96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyLane96/pseuds/MilkyLane96). 

> 譯者的話：基本上這是一個所有人都單箭頭格雷森然後大米打著特大號單箭頭並且整天處心積慮想幹掉一半的單箭頭，同時賭咒另一半單箭頭可以自己消失的故事；但卻是透過一個充分發揮八卦記者精神的瞎得像蝙蝠一樣的大超以雞同鴨講的方式在和招子超亮的老蝙蝠針對育兒經鬥法的過程中述說XD  
雖然本文的迪克（也）很蘇但因為敘事者是克拉克的緣故所以不至於肉麻。作者行文真誠而不拘小節，不時有巧思。對孩子的關懷寫得尤其真摯。就一篇其實底蘊是CP文的作品而言，屬於不時搔到癢處但又能以親情文呈現的難得之作。

打從超凡雙子達米安與喬相識以來已經過了一個月，期間雖然這兩小子爭執不斷，但感情也越變越好了。他們倆作為搭檔仍談不上完美，遠遠談不上，但事情也⋯⋯在進步了，多多少少吧。

儘管布魯斯和克拉克是想要密切監護他們倆，但世界上總是有那麼多壞人壞事，照看孩子的任務自然就變得越發困難了。可以確定的是，讓他們自己執行任務只會帶來更大的災難，所以唯一的解決辦法就是為他們指派一位導師。超蝙二人在這個議題上拉扯了老半天，克拉克主張找導師來帶孩子，但布魯斯認為無論有沒有導師，兩個孩子都還沒準備好自己出任務，尤其因為他對自家兒子在夜巡中的態度可謂再清楚不過了，不找個奇人還真不可能制得住他。當然了，蝙蝠俠有個最簡單的解決方案，他早知道誰是這個角色的完美人選，只不過若非超人終於指出這個答案，他自己並不想提而已。

事實上呢，超人早就想讓兒子見見那個人了，只是一直沒遇到恰當時機。克拉克打從一開始就希望由夜翼來擔任達米安和喬的導師，但他知道布魯斯大概不會同意這個主意——基於克拉克永遠不會明白的理由，大概跟他們的私人恩怨或者布魯斯糟透的情感表達能力之類的有關吧。

「不行。」意料中的拒絕從布魯斯口中傳來，克拉克只能掩面做個深呼吸。

「為什麼？作為導師沒有人比他更適合了，尤其是對孩子們來說。達米安尊敬他也了解他，所以照顧達米安就不是問題了，我也很確定喬跟他一定能行。」克拉克試圖講道理，但布魯斯連表情都沒變一下，答案也一如既往。

「他在布魯德海文很忙。」

「你每次都這麼說！」克拉克搖頭翻了個白眼。無論過去他跟迪克之間有什麼問題，現在都該解決了不是嗎，然而布魯斯居然還是這副態度。

「至少⋯⋯打個電話問問他意見吧？如果他真的很忙，那我就放棄找夜翼的主意。再說了，也許他還能給我們提一些導師人選的建議呢。」克拉克朝布魯斯充滿希望的一笑，後者只是一聲不響地走向電腦前，顯然還是很反對這個主意。

「聯繫夜翼。」布魯斯靜靜地下指令，全黑的螢幕上出現了夜翼掛著招牌笑臉的頭像。在持續的撥號聲中，克拉克焦慮地等待著。如果迪克這次沒接電話，幫孩子們找導師這件事大概就算是告吹了。老實講，克拉克本身是覺得能同時帶這兩孩子的唯一可靠人選就只有夜翼了。他看過夜翼成功帶了那麼多支隊伍，並且他自己於公於私都和對方相熟，所以他對這個人選本來就比較能夠放心。

「嗨，B。」迪克的聲音迴盪在洞穴中，超人在開口前忍不住在心裡為對方鼓掌了一下。

「夜翼。」

「哦，大超也在呀。哈囉。」

「你好啊，希望你最近過得不錯。」超人走近電腦螢幕，試圖忽略一旁布魯斯用眼角投來的殺人視線。

「噢，我好得很。什麼風把你吹來蝙蝠洞？我怎麼會有這個榮幸接到超人和蝙蝠俠兩位聯手打來的電話？」迪克還是帶著他在羅賓歲月裡那種一貫的愉快語調，這真是件好事。

「其實我——不對，是我們，我們在想說，你最近有沒有空擔任導師，當然了，前提是你在布魯德海文不會太忙的話。」

「導師？帶誰啊？既然這是你跟蝙蝠俠兩人的請託，我怎麼可能拒絕嘛？我這裡一切都好，最近剛好沒什麼狀況，我想我有這個時間。」

克拉克完全不敢轉頭去看布魯斯的表情。雖然他很高興得知夜翼有空，但他還是被那對從旁射來的眼刀搞得有點毛。

「帶達米安和喬。他們年紀還太小，我們有時候實在很擔心。他們老是吵著要出任務，但我們又不能總是陪著，所以⋯⋯」克拉克說到這裡就停下來等對方回覆。

「沒問題，我可以呀。由我來訓練他們，帶他們出任務。不如先試一個星期，你們倆可以評估看看我做得怎樣，如果有什麼不對就告訴我。我會調整行程，看要怎麼兼顧布魯德海文和導師事務⋯⋯就先試個一週吧。畢竟我看蝙蝠俠大概不怎麼贊同這個主意。」夜翼偷笑了一下，然後超人聽到他朋友在一旁發出不悅的悶哼。

這個宇宙是走了多大的好運才會得到像迪克格雷森這樣的人物啊？克拉克從他還是羅賓時就喜歡這孩子，而看著他成長為夜翼的過程真的十分美好。他看過他帶領像正義聯盟這樣的隊伍成功執行一個又一個的任務，無論是在超級英雄還是義警中都找不到像夜翼這樣的人了。他是如此獨一無二，而其中一項無人能出其右的特點就是他能夠深刻地了解黑暗騎士，這一點是超人覺得自己儘管擁有與對方深厚的友誼卻無法完全做到的。

「謝謝你，夜翼。如果你有時間，今晚就到莊園來跟我們討論一下吧。」超人對自己微笑，他等不及要跟喬分享這個消息了。

「那就晚點見囉，拜啦。」

布魯斯按下通話結束鍵，超人終於看向對方，而披風戰士顯得一點都不高興。

「夜翼不是合適的人選。」

「他是唯一合適的人選，你清楚得很。」目送著布魯斯離開，克拉克只能在原地嘆氣。為什麼這個人有時候就是這麼難以溝通呢？

*****

克拉克從他的超人裝束換成平民服裝，跟喬、達米安與阿爾福雷德一同在客廳看兩個孩子打電動，他只希望他們在實戰中也有這種合作能力就好了。但其實他是真心感謝達米安能出現在喬的人生當中，儘管仍在磨合，但他們是真的成為了朋友。

大約一小時後，克拉克聽到布魯斯的腳步聲傳來，他轉頭看見對方走過來坐在其中一張椅子上。

「我們有事情要談。」布魯斯開口說道。兩個男孩交換了視線後便按下暫停鍵。

「我們討論了一下，結論是你們還沒準備好自行出任務。」克拉克開啟話頭，並看到達米安和喬立刻變了臉色，一如往常要對此進行爭辯。

「然而⋯⋯我們（算是）都同意了你們倆要是能有個導師的話，事情可能會好些。」克拉克一心希望兩個孩子都能順勢附議，然而在他放鬆下來之前，達米安已經跳起來發作了。

「我才不需要導師！我們能照顧自己。這到底是什麼意思，父親？！」達米安轉而向布魯斯質問。

「我們以前也成功出過任務啊！」喬旋即加入達米安的抗議，克拉克不禁又吸了一口氣。

「你們要不要數數看自己所謂的成功任務有多少是拆了半座城鎮？有多少是因為愚蠢的失誤造成兩人負傷？又有多少是在我們的介入下才免於失敗？」布魯斯冷靜地說道，但克拉克能看出他眼底的不耐。

「又沒人要你們幫忙，明明我們自己可以處理好的。」達米安的固執程度絕非等閒人所能及。克拉克固然不希望看到韋恩父子間的爭執，更不想和自家兒子吵架，但他可不能在這種狀況下把他們丟下來不管。

「夜翼會擔任你們的導師一個星期，我們會透過他來監看你們的進展。這個安排暫時為期一週，視情況而定。」布魯斯仍有些話在口中，但他可能覺得說到這裡就夠了。

「「夜翼？」」

達米安和喬做出了類似的反應，一時之間兩人似乎都不生氣了。達米安的反應尤其讓克拉克驚訝，男孩像是立刻冷靜了下來，不再滿世界叫囂著不滿。雖然他很確定要是剛才提出的是另一個名字，這孩子大概會爭到至死方休。

「我總算能見到他了！」喬衝著克拉克笑，做父親的對這個興奮的男孩點頭稱許。克拉克曾經跟兒子講過自己認識的各種超級英雄與惡棍的故事，所以理所當然的，夜翼的名字也被提到過幾次。對喬來說，這位年輕人的事蹟自然是他效法的對象。簡而言之，喬基本上算是挺崇拜夜翼的吧。

「如果是格雷森，那我沒有意見。」達米安補充道。這時克拉克感覺事情大概要水到渠成了，既然達米安不反對，一切肯定會輕而易舉。

「他今晚會來討論這件事。」布魯斯看了他的管家一眼，後者就像收到心電感應的指令一樣。

「我這就去準備理查德少爺的晚餐。」阿爾福雷德笑了笑便前往廚房。

「我等不及囉！」喬歡呼著搶過搖桿並坐回達米安身邊，但克拉克注意到達米安的表情似乎還是有些不高興的樣子？

*****

門鈴響起時阿爾福雷德前去應門，第一任羅賓迪克格雷森就站在門口向他打招呼。

「阿福！幾百年沒見到你了！」迪克帶著大大的笑臉走進這個他稱之為家的地方。

「您的措辭太誇張了，理查德少爺。」阿爾福雷德關上門並跟在迪克身後走進客廳，其餘四人正在那裡等著他。

最先起身迎向迪克的人是達米安。克拉克忍不住覺得這個舉動十分可愛，畢竟達米安是絕對不可能為其他任何人這麼做的——

「達米！看看你——你是不是長高了？你有沒有乖乖吃蔬菜？還有水果呢？」迪克一把將男孩抓到懷裡，然後大力的摩挲——或者說擁抱著達米安。

「格雷森！立刻給我把手放開！格雷森！」達米安的雙頰冒出紅暈，他本人正忙不迭地推搡著他的大哥，但迪克只是把他抱得更緊了，直到他抱到滿意了才把小男孩放開。

「你表達喜愛之情的方式真令人難以忍受。」達米安拍了拍衣服，想把擁抱造成的皺褶撫平。

迪克為這個評論發笑的同時也對布魯斯和克拉克依次打了招呼。他的目光接著看向另一個坐在沙發上的小男孩，後者正有趣地打量著他。「你一定就是喬了吧。」迪克朝那孩子燦爛一笑，喬立刻站起來等候被引介。

克拉克對迪克面具下的模樣可以說是再熟悉不過了，此時的他跟過去的樣貌之間看起來變化不大。微捲的黑髮、分明的輪廓、一雙明亮的藍眼配上麥色的肌膚，迪克格雷森的長相可以說是頗富異國情調的。作為記者，克拉克清楚記得當初那個轟動世界的新聞報出來的時刻，韋恩集團的黃金單身漢執行長布魯斯韋恩收養了一名男孩，而這名男孩不是別人，正是眼前這位迪克格雷森。當時所有記者都摩拳擦掌地想挖到獨家消息，一時之間各式各樣的報導和頭條滿天飛，其中有些還特別惡毒。人們質疑布魯斯收養這名男孩的動機，好奇他為何會天外飛來一筆地作出要養育一個孩子的決定。儘管布魯斯提出了理由，但媒體可不會滿足於不夠勁爆的說法。

真相是布魯斯韋恩接納了一位同樣失去家人的男孩，想給他一個家。布魯斯在男孩身上看到了自己，覺得能了解對方的處境⋯⋯就是這樣而已，但媒體把這一切說成了瘋狂的故事。有報導說布魯斯患有某種治不好的隱疾，因此想找人替他傳宗接代；還有的說他是男孩的親生父親，男孩是他秘密戀情下的私生子；更有這麼一則報導把布魯斯韋恩說成私底下的戀童癖，而這項謠傳在布魯斯首次帶著迪克在社交宴會上公開亮相，鎂光燈捕捉到這個漂亮的小男孩後，可以說是更加甚囂塵上了。

這孩子當真生來就是個萬人迷啊。

在簡單將喬和迪克相互介紹給對方後，所有人都到餐桌上享用晚餐。大家在這時候進行輕鬆的閒聊，除了一言不發地吃完飯並出於某些天知道的理由要回蝙蝠洞的布魯斯之外。同時迪克不知怎麼辦到地悄悄溜出餐廳，也下去了蝙蝠洞。

「你知道⋯⋯如果你真的這麼反對，一開始不要找我就好。」迪克走近比他高大又年長得多的男人身邊。

「是克拉克要找你。」

「你難道阻止不了他？」

迪克說得對，如果布魯斯真的反對這個主意，他大可說服克拉克，或者矢口拒絕，直接讓一切結束。但他卻沒有這麼做⋯⋯

「這裡是達米安和喬的檔案，我記錄了他們的各項數據和資訊⋯⋯仔細閱讀。」布魯斯遞過一疊檔案夾，迪克接手快速翻閱，直到他決定自己根本無法專心並闔上了檔案夾。

「布魯斯⋯⋯我們倆得談一談，我是說好好的那種談一談，不是我說話然後你哼哼的那種，可以嗎？」

「迪克⋯⋯」

「求你了？看在我們曾經作為蝙蝠俠與羅賓，以及現在作為蝙蝠俠與夜翼的份上？」迪克的語氣變了，布魯斯知道這個年輕人對於這場談話是完全認真的。

克拉克試圖靜悄悄地靠在蝙蝠洞的外牆上偷聽兩人的談話。他原先並不打算這麼做，只是他既不能就這樣走進去打斷場面，然而他要是往前多走一步就會被布魯斯發現，往回撤也是一樣的後果。所以他只好留在原地了。

「布魯斯⋯⋯你知道⋯⋯那個⋯⋯」

「克拉克。」

當然了，什麼都逃不過蝙蝠俠的法眼，因為他是蝙蝠俠。克拉克在心底呻吟了一陣，然後挺直腰桿走了進去，迪克和布魯斯一起用不贊同的目光看向他。

「我⋯⋯樓上要放電影，我只是下來喊你們倆。我走就是了⋯⋯」克拉克轉身快步離開，但在往上爬升的半途他發現達米安也在階梯上。

「達米安？」

「父親和格雷森人呢？」

「在談話⋯⋯」克拉克看著小小的羅賓與他錯身而過，打算朝蝙蝠洞前去。他伸手搭上對方肩頭，阻止他更進一步。

「我猜他們比較想要單獨談話。」他帶著淺笑說道，希望達米安能明白他的意思。但男孩搖頭撥開了他的手。

「他們想要怎樣與我無關。」達米安邁步走開。克拉克真心希望迪克和布魯斯不會為此感到太過心煩，畢竟他們這時候大概正談到一半呢。

克拉克回到樓上找到喬並同他一塊看電影，不久後，另外三人也加入了他們。從迪克的表情看來，談話恐怕進行得不怎麼順利。克拉克知道韋恩一家懷有許多秘密，而現在既然他要陪喬在此進行任務與訓練——或許他有機會解開這裡的謎團也說不定。

——待續


	2. 歧異

「超人。」

克拉克從沉思中回神，轉頭看見神奇女俠臉上寫滿了擔心，一手輕輕搭在他的臂膀上。顯然她是注意到他在會議中走神了，正想提醒他收束思緒。布魯斯的聲音在背景中闡釋著某種跟外星科技有關的話題，而克拉克已經錯過了一大段劇情。理所當然地，他對自己在這種場合胡思亂想很是愧疚，然而神奇女俠對他的抱歉陪笑可不買帳。

「你有事操心⋯⋯」她用不著往下講，克拉就知道對方是希望自己能跟她談談，關於他到底在操心什麼。但他實在老大不情願，因為這真的是傻兮兮的煩惱！

「⋯⋯晚點告訴你。」克拉克在她的注視下妥協，接著轉回去看前方的大螢幕，現在上頭正顯示著某種他一無所知的外星物體。布魯斯不需要靠什麼超級聽力或超能力，但克拉克知道自己跟黛安娜沒專心聽講的行為已經把他給惹毛了。他可以從對方細微的語調變化裡聽得出來。

會議在二十分鐘後結束。克拉克滿腦子只想飛回哥譚找兒子；但這可行不通，因為作為超人意味著他對世界有其他義務。他從座位上起身，打算悄悄離開大廳，暗地裡希望黛安娜忘了他那個小小的承諾，或者體恤他有什麼難言之隱。但她當然不可能這麼做，事實上，就像看穿了他的意圖，她正從邊上走過來阻止他離開。

「克拉克⋯⋯到底怎麼了？」

「只是雞毛蒜皮的蠢事。我很感謝你的關心，但是——」

「克拉克。」

「我在擔心喬和達米安。今天是他們和新導師相處的第一天，我很怕會有什麼地方出錯。但這很傻，因為導師是我找來的，我真的不知道自己在擔心什麼。」

「為自己的兒子擔心真的再正常不過了，這完全可以理解。我能不能請教一下，你和蝙蝠俠選的導師是誰？」黛安娜感興趣地問，雖然露出安慰的笑容但確實也感染了一些他的焦慮情緒。

「是夜翼。」克拉克一開口她就立刻被這個答案逗笑了。

「他們會被照顧好的，放心吧。」克拉克知道她現在肯定覺得自己的擔憂既無謂又搞笑。

在他回話之前，他聽見布魯斯的腳步聲往這裡接近，黛安娜安撫性地拍拍他便走開了。

「超人，我們現在折返哥譚。」布魯斯宣布說。雖然這實在是個好消息，因為這樣一來他就能回去探視兒子的狀況了，但他對此還是很震驚。

「那任務怎麼——」

「我派了閃電俠和綠燈俠過去，像你這樣心不在焉只會拖隊伍後腿。」其實這是蝙蝠俠表示理解對方的憂慮並且願意伸出援手的意思，但日復一日年復一年，布魯斯依然堅持用他能想到最糟的方式表達——為什麼呢？因為他是蝙蝠俠吧。

無論對方的用字遣詞為何，克拉克還是很了解自己的朋友的，他知道儘管布魯斯對他的恍神有些不高興，他仍然能夠替他為兒子憂慮的心情著想。超人覺得這大概是因為對方畢竟也身為人父的關係。話又說回來了——達米安總是表現得相當獨立，做他的父親真的會有那種憂慮嗎？不過再怎麼說，為人父母本來就不可能不擔心孩子⋯⋯至少克拉克自己是這麼想的。於是超蝙二人沒再多做耽擱，一路直接飛回了哥譚⋯⋯

毋庸置疑地，情況一切順利。沒有人撥打緊急電話，阿爾福雷德也沒有為任何狀況聯絡任何人——但克拉克見到喬的時候還是感覺舒服多了。看起來他們正在蝙蝠洞裡進行某種格鬥兼隱密行動訓練，就他對夜翼的了解，他知道他總是能讓這種工作變得有趣。孩子們的導師正站在地面的正中央，而達米安和喬兩人各自躲在洞穴兩端的掩體後面。克拉克觀察出他們的目標似乎是必須在自身不被阻截的前提下攻擊到夜翼，這項看似單純的任務要完成起來可一點都不容易。

超人並不喜歡自我抬舉，而他很清楚喬的優勢和弱點，這是好事，因為如此一來才有改進的空間。畢竟在實戰中，只有超能力與蠻力是不夠的，有時候策略以及其他許多面向會顯得更加重要，這就是為什麼他們必須通盤學習。克拉克在戰鬥中遇過太多敵人，他們擁有各式各樣的能力，而且都會為了取勝而不擇手段。這些經驗讓他知道光靠著力量只會帶來失敗的結果。再回來談眼前的局面，喬朝他的導師發動攻勢，試圖揮拳打擊年長者的正面，但他並沒有成功，因為迪克預先料中了他的動作，他流暢地往斜裡一閃，再以某種快速的手法攫過男孩的手腳，順勢將其拋到旁邊。認定夜翼在忙著應付喬的時候會是出手的好時機，達米安以更明智的手段突擊他的兄長，兩人間的空手近身搏擊以驚人的高速持續了好一陣，達米安的拳腳在在顯示出他擊倒夜翼的決心，然而他的對手卻也絲毫不遑多讓。

但克拉克對夜翼臉上那副打從他還是年幼的羅賓就擁有的得意笑容可以說是再熟悉不過了，這正是當他能夠清楚閱讀並掌握對手下一步的時候會流露出來的神情。果然不出幾秒，夜翼在數招之內半開玩笑地攻擊了男孩的身側，緊接著以一個虛晃的鎖喉將其釘向地面。

「自信心過剩，達米，我早就料到你的左踢了⋯⋯跟你講過多少次，你就是不聽。」迪克放開達米安並慢慢起身，目光注視著翻了個白眼但並不感到挫敗的年輕男孩。達米安絕不會對任何人服輸，這個男孩充滿了天賦與決心，他所受過的訓練更讓他比起許多人更加強悍。克拉克親眼見證了這位羅賓的進步過程，是的，他確實難以協調，而且在與人溝通方面大有問題，但在技能上——他敢說達米安擁有絕佳的技能，而且熟知如何運用。你大可把這個男孩置之死地，隨便你給不給他武器也好，他都能夠從中脫身並告訴你做得不夠狠。達米安是名熟練的戰士，儘管有些浮躁，但整體而言他絕對遠超同齡人的標準，而達米安的缺點也正會是迪克的切入點。

或許總有一天達米安會成長得比蝙蝠俠還要強大，但他現在還太過幼小——迪克擁有比他更多年的實戰經驗，儘管他從未受過達米安那樣的訓練與管教，卻也經歷過不少嚴酷的考驗。低估夜翼會是嚴重的錯誤，他可是由蝙蝠俠本人親手訓練，曾與各界好手並肩作戰並從中學習，甚至自己獨力挑戰過許多強敵。迪克能夠在任何情況下適應，而且他總能找到自身的角色與位置，這一點正是達米安必須向他的兄長學習的。幸好迪克從不吝於分享他的所知所學，在提姆擔任羅賓期間他也曾訓練過他，而這一點有很大部分是根源於傑森之死⋯⋯對於這件事，迪克一直認為自己的缺席要負上相當的責任；當傑森歸來後，迪克已經無法再真正訓練他了，因此他轉而對他採取某種「切磋比劃」的方式，這個辦法後來也奇怪地奏效。

「嘖。反正我總會用那招擊敗你的。」固執一如往昔，雖然有把話聽進去，達米安就是想用迪克說他不能用的招式來制服他，這樣他才滿足。

克拉克不敢說在未來他們誰會變得比較強，因為蝙蝠家的人總是很難預料⋯⋯他只是很高興看到他們這一家子其實處得還挺不錯的。

「至於你嘛⋯⋯」迪克轉而面向喬，後者正站起來準備聆聽導師的指點。「在你發動像剛才那樣的攻擊前，應該要先更加靠近目標才對。我知道飛行能力是一項優勢，但幹我們這一行的通常很習慣面對朝自己快速襲來的物體或敵人，我們都受過閃避子彈之類的訓練⋯⋯你的速度還及不上你父親，我雖然無法教你飛行，但我們可以好好練練其他東西。」喬面帶笑容跟著迪克的解釋點頭稱是。克拉克真想知道自家兒子什麼時候變得能這麼心甘情願地聽人教訓了。

「而且！我不是說你們倆可以合作對付我的嗎，結果你們還是決定要分頭進行。」兩個男孩彼此互看了一眼，最終還是對這個問題保持沉默。

「聽著，我知道你們曾經一起執行任務，就算是小任務好了，但你們在這當中度過的團隊時間可不是白費的吧。你們到底為什麼不選擇合作呢？」

「我們有合作。他負責當誘餌⋯⋯要我來說當得不怎麼樣。」達米安用一種彷彿沒什麼大不了的態度乾巴巴地表示。

「誘餌？！」喬顯然對這個所謂的「計畫」一無所知，正當兩人就要吵起來時迪克發話打斷了他們。

「沒關係，我們也會把這一點弄好的。你們兩個首先必須把訓練當成真正的任務來對待⋯⋯」

「但就不是真的嘛。」喬兩臂抱胸，對著羅賓怒氣沖沖地說。

「你非這麼做不可，因為除非你能把它當真，不然你永遠不會認真面對訓練。還有，如果你跟搭檔一起執行任務，一定要隨時隨地跟搭檔共同進退，或者至少要有後備方案。絕對不能單獨行動，否則你會讓自己和搭檔都陷入危險。想想看你父親曾經一句話都不交代就把你在任務中丟下過嗎？」

「沒有。」迪克伸手揉亂了喬的一頭黑髮。男孩嚇了一跳，但似乎並不排斥這樣的肢體接觸。

「再說⋯⋯你也在那裡站了好一陣子了吧，克拉克。」

克拉克走向他們，朝在場所有人露出友好的笑臉。「我們今天沒有任務，所以提早回來看看你們進行得怎麼樣。」聽到這句話，喬的表情似乎黯淡了些，他一臉不高興地盯著自己的腳尖。他是不是認為課題的失敗意味著自己做得不好呢？

「嗯，如你所見⋯⋯我們有進步。」迪克這麼一說，喬立刻抬起頭來望向自己的導師，顯然沒料到會聽見這樣的答覆。

迪克的反應只是對喬真誠而鼓勵性地淺淺一笑，接著他轉頭去看達米安，後者仍然盯著別處，擺出一副世界末日與我何干的態度。

「進步就是進步，無論步伐有多小。我們休息十五分鐘，回來馬上接著進行。」迪克提醒完他們便往洞裡另一個方向走去，應該是去找布魯斯吧。

*****

「你今天過得怎麼樣？」克拉克詢問自己正做了個深呼吸的兒子。

「很不錯。一開始我們反對做格鬥練習，因為我們早就會了，想學新的東西；但夜翼說如果我們打敗他就可以跳過這個步驟⋯⋯」喬如此解釋道。克拉克覺得這確實可以說明他們的行為。

「那如果你們做不到呢？」

「夜翼說這樣就表示我們還有更多進步空間。」

克拉克覺得迪克的說法相當理想，尤其對於需要聽到這種話的對象而言。以他的身份，他大可直接說他們太弱，或者狠狠告訴他們做錯了；但他非但沒有這麼說，反而提醒他們還能繼續進步，這話的意思等同於承認他們本身都很好，只是還能做得更好。如此評價能鼓舞人心兼緩和情緒，特別能幫助像達米安和喬這種個性不易融入的孩子。而且迪克表達事情的方式並不同於粉飾真相，迪克是發自內心地這麼說，而不是當成場面話。他認可達米安和喬所擁有的不同能力，這一點真的很重要⋯⋯因為他們倆可不會真正尊敬自己的導師，除非他能夠像夜翼這樣做到實至名歸。這一切讓克拉克再度想起為什麼夜翼能夠名列超英義警界最值得信任的人選之一。

「你也喜歡今天和夜翼進行的訓練嗎？」克拉克向達米安問道，男孩只是聳了聳肩。

「只要他回到哥譚，我隨時都能和他一起訓練，所以這對我來說沒什麼了不起的。」

「我說你——你從今天一大早開始就一直很難搞耶！」喬到底是為了什麼發這麼大脾氣，克拉克真希望自己知道原因。

他皺眉望著他們倆。這兩個孩子幾天前還處得好好的，怎麼今天就像一夕回到相識前？還有件事情也確實讓他感到很奇怪：為什麼他們不願意合作對付夜翼呢——這場訓練的目的很顯然並不是擊敗他，而是測試他們格鬥與隱密行動的技能，更重要的是團隊合作能力，畢竟喬和達米安的目標是要作為一組搭檔出勤，這也正是一開始他們請夜翼來做導師的原因。克拉克左看看喬，右看看達米安，是不是有什麼狀況在他看不見的地方發生了？不過他很快就從觀察到的現象推導出一個可能性⋯⋯

「你們兩個該不會是把這當成比賽，看誰能獲得夜翼的——」

「才不是。」兩個人都回答得太快了。克拉克用不著當上世界最佳偵探也能發現事情的真相。

「太荒謬了。」達米安這比較像是不滿的自言自語而不是對著克拉克和喬抱怨，接著他就走得無影無蹤——總之肯定是不想繼續交談了。

「喬⋯⋯」克拉克輕輕搭上兒子的肩膀並對著他微笑。

「⋯⋯我知道，我是不該那麼做⋯⋯」喬嘆了口氣，克拉克只是鼓勵地拍了拍他的肩。

「沒事的。去休息下，然後也許去找達米安聊聊吧。」

*****

當然就算達米安和喬選擇聯手，結果也不見得能打敗迪克，但至少可以省去這一番關於團隊合作的說教不是嗎。克拉克好奇布魯斯到底對這一切知情多少⋯⋯為什麼他不想讓夜翼當他們的導師，難道這就是原因？布魯斯看到了什麼他沒察覺的因素嗎？

「迪克去哪了？」克拉克走向布魯斯身後問道。男人坐在一張皮椅上，雙目緊盯著監視器螢幕，其中正以多角度播放著稍早之前達米安和喬的訓練畫面。

「樓上。」布魯斯簡短地答道。

「你是不是早就知道他們會弄成這樣？」

「吸引力有時會讓人分心。」這不算有回答到他的問題，但克拉克就把它當成肯定的答覆了。

「他待過或領導過的隊伍多半都有這個問題。」布魯斯一邊監看著達米安和喬的出招畫面，一邊作此解釋。

「真的？比如泰坦？」

「星火和渡鴉。」

「少年正義聯盟？」

「閃電小子、扎坦娜、阿耳忒彌斯、蝙蝠女孩和神奇少女。」

克拉克這會兒總算明白過來，布魯斯可說得一點都沒錯，迪克所到之處的確都吸引了很多注意力。他做人好，有這麼多人喜歡他也不是什麼特別奇怪的事。

「正義聯盟又怎麼說？」

布魯斯連回答都懶得，只是轉過來用一種嚴肅的目光瞅著他，其中傳達出無聲的訊息，大意是這些名字多不勝數，而克拉克既然身在其中自然有眼睛能自己去看。

「好吧。」克拉克轉開目光，而布魯斯則回去看他的監視器。他按下暫停鍵讓影片定格，克拉克注意到畫面中的迪克正輕撫喬的腦袋，但布魯斯的視線並不在那裡，他正仔仔細細地盯著自己的小兒子——克拉克又開始懷疑自己是不是錯過了什麼線索。

「所以說⋯⋯這就是為什麼你不想讓夜翼做他們導師的原因嗎？」克拉克改變了話題，然後他聽到布魯斯幾不可聞地嘆了口氣。

「剛才提到的隊伍後來都展現出長足的進步，因為他們是真正地在意並尊敬著他。傾慕之情確實能夠發揮強大的作用，只不過欽佩與仰慕也是有限度的，克拉克。」

又來了，這根本沒回答到他的問題。克拉克真的希望他的朋友別再跟自己兜圈子了。他知道布魯斯說的是什麼意思，如果人們仰慕像迪克這樣好的人，他們會更願意盡己所能做出正確的事，無論是為了贏得他的尊敬、關注，或者就是想令他刮目相看——克拉克聽不明白的是他剛才說的最後那句話。他的意思究竟是指傾慕之情能在人身上引起的動力畢竟有限，還是說這種情感達到極點之後就會變質呢？

「⋯⋯他自己還是有所自覺的吧？有關別人對他抱持的這類感情——」

「迪克的心容得下太多，對於這種事他並沒有劃分得那麼清楚⋯⋯他願意保護任何需要他的人，這條件幾乎能應用到所有人身上。」布魯斯說這段話的時候，克拉克注意到他面部表情的變化，從眼神的柔和下來到肢體語言的放鬆，就這麼短短的一瞬。克拉克覺得他大概正在回想某個跟迪克有關的記憶。

「是沒錯，不過⋯⋯對喬和達米安來說，這樣的人正是他們所需要的，難道不是嗎？」

「但這也有可能會成為弱點。」

克拉克本想反問他這怎麼可能，但他已經開始為布魯斯一連串的負面回答感到挫折了。夜翼根本就是絕佳的人選！好的，就算喬做的這些都是為了討好他的導師也罷，這又有什麼關係？事實上，克拉克會很樂意見到喬向夜翼看齊。這孩子還有那麼大的成長空間，拿好的楷模當成學習對象會給人帶來的明明是優勢，怎麼會是弱點呢？

「有線報顯示企鵝人正在哥譚市中心犯下搶案⋯⋯我要派他們三人過去。」

不會吧？經過了這番關於弱點跟反對意見的長篇大論，他現在居然要在他們跟夜翼相處的第一天就派他們出勤？

「他們還需要時間磨合，你剛才也看到了，他們——而且你不是主張那會成為弱點的嗎⋯⋯」克拉克跟在布魯斯背後，兩人一路走回師生三人的訓練場地，但這時候布魯斯突然停下腳步，克拉克也只好跟著站定。

蝙蝠俠轉身望向對方，他提高了聲量，聲音中溢滿了驕傲：「夜翼的專長就是把弱點變成優勢。」

布魯斯沒再多作解釋就邁步走開了，留下滿頭疑惑的克拉克不斷回想整場對話。有時候他真希望布魯斯能夠像尋常人那樣好好說話，雖然羅賓們跟阿爾福雷德似乎總是能夠讀出布魯斯的言外之意，克拉克自己卻始終沒能完全掌握住訣竅。他是不是解讀錯了？他誤會了布魯斯的意思嗎？也許隨時間經過這些問題都會迎刃而解⋯⋯反正他要是真想不明白，乾脆就去問迪克本人，而迪克一定會解釋到他聽懂為止的——或者他還是可以靠自己找出答案，只要能蒐集到充分的線索和證據的話⋯⋯如此看來，也許這時讓孩子們進行一場任務倒是個不錯的點子。

——待續

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者附註摘要：  
困惑的感覺是克拉克的視角造成的，他關心的問題可能是假命題。  
迪克的能力絕對比這時候的喬跟達米安強。  
DamiDick的橋段很快就要加溫了，看倌們別著急。
> 
> 譯者補註：本章布魯斯的態度可以說是十分耐人尋味了。看得開心的觀眾們有空不妨回去給作者比個心點個讚R！另外在此多餘的說明下，作者這邊應該是把不同宇宙的大少設定混合運用了。泰坦的星火與渡鴉引用的是《New Teen Titans V2》（50回開始改刊名為《New Titans》）的設定；而少年正義聯盟的梗則應該是出自於Greg Weisman的動畫《Young Justice》以及其附帶漫畫。前者在閃點重啟前算是主世界正史（當然也經過幾次retconned），後者則被歸在重啟前的十六號地球，實際上是不同宇宙的設定。


	3. 怪奇之都

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有迪芭作為背景設定。

任務指示相當簡短，大抵就是他們必須在企鵝人一夥帶著贓物逃跑前將其制伏，除此之外也沒什麼別的好說。兩個孩子對於能再次得到證明自己的機會可謂興高采烈，反正就他們的立場只要能出任務就好；而儘管只是第一天擔任導師，夜翼也對此滿懷信心，因為他知道如果蝙蝠俠不認為他們已經準備好的話，是不會輕易派他們出動的。

「夜翼將會領導這支隊伍，你們必須聽從他的指令，不許擅自行動；任何行動都必須經過夜翼的批准。」蝙蝠俠嚴厲地吩咐，兩個孩子乖乖應承了這項命令。他們都不是第一次參與團隊任務了，照說應該都曉得規則才是；但強烈的提醒總能讓人留下更深刻的印象。

「我們得到的情報可能低估了企鵝人帶了多少幫手，因此我讓蝙蝠女在完成她的任務後前來支援——順利的話她將及時與你們三人會合。」迪克對布魯斯的說明表示了解，隨後三人便換上制服準備執行任務。

*****

「祝好運。如果有什麼狀況，我跟蝙蝠俠會立刻趕到。」克拉克給兒子一個鼓勵的笑臉，喬則對父親的憂慮一笑置之。

「我們會逮住他們的！」喬對這趟任務的反應簡直不能更熱烈了——說不定這還是他第一次看到他這麼興奮呢。

就在三人準備出發前，電腦顯示了蝙蝠女的信號，蝙蝠俠透過控制介面開門放行，門後的蝙蝠女微笑著走下台階。

「嘿——我那邊提前搞定了，想說先過來參加任務簡報。」她帶著一貫的笑容向每個人打招呼，雖然跟夜翼揮手時好像顯得有點侷促。

「既然人都到齊了，那現在就直接進行任務分組。喬，你跟迪克一組；達米安——」布魯斯看向他的兒子，後者的臉色變得比平常更難看了。

「——聽話。你和蝙蝠女一組。」這口氣聽著更像是警告或恫嚇，而不是單純的勸誡。不論這對父子有什麼歧見，在超蝙二人坐鎮蝙蝠洞的監看下，這支隊伍就這樣朝著哥譚市中心出發了。

夜翼領著隊伍來到指定地點後，一行人便著手調查周邊環境與人員佈置。就在這時，他們聽見一輛卡車開進了目標埋伏的空倉庫裡。迪克使用蝙蝠科技探測到車廂內裝滿了金銀珠寶。

「看來他們剛才還打劫了其他地方。我跟喬負責這一區。蝙蝠女和羅賓，你們負責另一區。隱密掃除外部威脅後小心潛入⋯⋯大概就是這樣了。畢竟只是企鵝人，又不是小丑。」迪克像往常那樣擺出輕鬆寫意的笑臉。

「夜翼——我保證你這副態度總有一天會害死你的。」蝙蝠女翻了個白眼開玩笑地說。夜翼對此的回應是聳了聳肩。

「好了，各位，該是拿出看家本領的時候了⋯⋯好戲上場囉。」迪克望向每一位隊員。

「咱們上！」喬對空揮拳，接著便跟在夜翼身後進入前方的建築物。

達米安乾巴巴地嘖了一聲，隨後也跟著蝙蝠女往倉庫另一端前進。

*****

在夜翼的號令下，他們倆輕輕鬆鬆地擺平了建築外的打手。夜翼不時給出手勢而喬從善如流地接收著新知，對於能和自己崇拜的對象並肩作戰，男孩感到十分雀躍。他不曉得達米安和芭芭拉在另一邊進行得如何了，反正他現在只管專心一意地聽從夜翼的指示並扮演好自己在任務中的角色。

至於蝙蝠女和羅賓這邊，他們沒有多作交談——因為羅賓相信自己能獨力應付，這可是哥譚——他的哥譚，他敢說有幾個歹徒甚至是他的熟面孔。這時他聽見更多腳步聲正在往此處集結，便轉而向蝙蝠女發話。

「這邊交給你——我要進去。」但羅賓並沒有等蝙蝠女回答，甚至連拒絕的機會都沒來得及給她。

「你這——」眼看敵方支援正持槍衝來，她只能在齒縫間咒罵著準備迎戰。

夜翼也聽見了蝙蝠女和羅賓這段短暫的對話，得知達米安打算孤身闖入敵營的他可不能接受這樣的狀況——

「好了，戶外教學結束了。」夜翼拋出短棍，砸中了其中一名敵人的腦袋，接著不知怎麼地反彈擊中了另外兩名歹徒，彈指間便解決了三名對手。目睹到這一幕的喬感到相當興奮。其實喬大可靠自己對付所有敵人，但剛才他和夜翼是把這個場景當成教學機會來利用了。雖然對他來說這些對手毫無難度可言，他們倆還是確保能夠在此有所收穫。因此等他們進入倉庫的時候，羅賓早已解決掉大半的對手了。對於眼前的場面，夜翼倒顯得毫不意外。「別這樣嘛，達米。」他邊說邊移動到喬的方向，後者已迅速投入局勢，正和他的好友並肩作戰。看到兩個孩子合作無間的模樣，迪克頓時意識到自己大概做不成多久的導師，但他還是在心裡決定要好好享受能夠陪伴他們成長的每一刻。

「想不到會在這遇見你，漂亮男孩！」熟悉的粗嘎嗓音在他們頭頂高聲響起。喬的注意力投向樓上，只見企鵝人站在那裡耀武揚威。

「我可是特地來壞你好事的呢。」夜翼回答的同時一拳擊倒了企鵝人的其中一名手下。

「蝙蝠俠怎麼不親自過來？」企鵝人啐道，迪克對此大笑。

「對付你有我就夠了。」

就像一聲信號，他們同時朝眼前的敵人發難，企鵝人和他的同夥根本不是三人的對手，等蝙蝠女加入戰局時，主犯已經被拿下了，槍林彈雨自然不在話下——總之是場輕而易舉的勝利。最後是由夜翼以鉤爪槍盪到二樓，穿過遍地的貨櫃與滿天的管線一路直搗企鵝人跟前，然後幾拳把他放倒在地。

「幹得好，各位。」迪克從樓上對他的三位隊員宣布，接著撥起電話給哥譚市警局通報了結果。

*****

這時候在蝙蝠洞裡，雖然沒有親自參與，克拉克和布魯斯還是透過通訊系統聽完了全程。一切似乎都很順利，任務只能說是馬到成功。克拉克都不知道自己一開始到底在擔心什麼。現在他們聽見迪克正在和戈登局長進行匯報，並為警方提供任何需要的協助。然而就在蝙蝠俠準備離開座位的時候，兩聲信號從電腦裡傳來，顯示蝙蝠女和羅賓主動關掉了通訊器。

「你覺得發生什麼狀況了？我們要不要通知夜翼？」克拉克作此建議，但布魯斯看來並不情願，他甚至表示要親自前往。

「夜翼正在忙，我去處理——」

「不好吧，這裡只有你清楚怎麼使用設備，如果真出了什麼事還是由我去比較好⋯⋯畢竟我可以飛，這樣會更快。」克拉克笑著對他的朋友說。布魯斯同意了這項判斷並開門放他通行。在這段花不了多久的航程途中，克拉克邊飛邊想著蝙蝠女和羅賓之所以這麼做的原因，他們不會不知道與蝙蝠洞的通訊有多重要。隨著目的地逐漸接近，超人試著先聽聽現場的情勢，然而充耳所聞只有蝙蝠女罵人的聲音——對象大概正是羅賓。

「你還只是個小孩子呢！」

超人降落到屋頂時，兩個人顯然正在爭執，但達米安看起來就跟平常一樣無動於衷，而蝙蝠女則是在看見克拉克現身後表現出努力冷靜下來的態度，就像她突然對衝著羅賓大聲嚷嚷的自己感到很失望。

「蝙蝠俠想知道通訊裝置發生了什麼問題。」

「我們只是⋯⋯想要私下談談。」芭芭拉伸手打開左耳的通訊器，達米安也跟著這麼做了。明眼人都能看出兩人之間的氣氛有多緊張，但克拉克還摸不清他們實際上到底在吵些什麼，只能猜想是關於達米安先前在任務中的脫序行為。儘管有這麼一小段插曲，一行人還是照例返回洞裡向蝙蝠俠報告，並得到了他的認可。之後大家各自解散洗漱，準備享用阿爾福雷德特製的晚餐。

今天是克拉克和喬這星期待在莊園的最後一天，結束後他們就要回大都會了。要再等到下個星期，喬才會重返哥譚和達米安一起參加夜翼的訓練；除非正義聯盟有什麼緊急狀況，那樣的話喬也可能會被提前送來。不過根據他現在開心的表情看來，他應該不會反對這樣的安排。晚餐桌上時不時有各種閒聊，不過多數都是在稱讚阿爾福雷德的廚藝，這讓他本人非常高興。用餐結束後，布魯斯回到蝙蝠洞，阿爾福雷德在廚房收拾善後，達米安、夜翼和喬則一起在客廳打電動，只有芭芭拉一個人待在屋外的花園。克拉克感受到她的煩惱，因此決定跟出去表達關心。

「戈登小姐。」他用一種裝模作樣的禮節開玩笑地招呼道。她帶著一臉打趣的笑意轉過來看他。

「肯特先生。」她回應道。於是他往她身邊一站，仰頭望向星空。

「你⋯⋯今天好像很困擾，願不願意跟我聊一聊？」超人如此提議。這時他看到她的目光落向自己腳邊，接著重重嘆了口氣。

「我跟迪克最近有點感情方面的小問題，有時候雙重生活的壓力會讓這種情況變得更不好過⋯⋯」

「噢。」克拉克有點不知所措，畢竟他可不是什麼戀愛專家。但他多少能夠理解愛情帶來的煩惱。

「⋯⋯偶爾感到挫折是很正常的，像達米安今天那樣把你丟下來的行為肯定增加了你的情緒負擔⋯⋯」克拉克推測這是他們吵架的原因。

「什麼？不是啦，我不是為他自己跑掉而生氣——這種事你在蝙蝠家做久了就會習慣了。我是說⋯⋯你沒看到他那時候下手有多狠，整個眼神都不對勁⋯⋯不過這也不能怪他，畢竟他得忍受通訊器裡一直傳來迪克稱讚喬的對話。有那麼幾下子我真的很擔心他會不會闖下無法挽回的大禍，當然我早該猜到迪克會盡快趕去找他的。」話說到這裡，克拉克注意到她的神情突然變得十分沮喪，他原本打算開口詢問達米安為什麼會被迪克稱讚他兒子的事情激怒，但芭芭拉很快就接著往下說了。

「然後迪克發現我居然放達米安一個人去對付敵人⋯⋯他接下來的反應讓我更生氣了。對他來說家人永遠要擺在第一位，這我當然能理解，畢竟這是他能得到最接近真正的家庭的東西。問題是我並不算在其中——」

「芭芭拉，不是這樣的⋯⋯」克拉克伸手安撫她。芭芭拉再度嘆了口氣，似乎正在壓抑心底複雜的情緒。

「我們作為迪克格雷森和芭芭拉戈登的時候，幾乎沒有獨處的機會，因為我們的秘密生活佔用了太多時間；等到我們好不容易能夠獨處，卻只要布魯斯的一通電話或一條簡訊就能把他叫回去，而且通常都不是什麼大不了的任務。迪克明明可以拜託提姆⋯⋯甚至是傑森——誰都可以！但他就是覺得把我丟著比較容易。比如我們兩人逛街的時候，他老是看到什麼東西就想起他那群弟弟，然後話題就整個偏了：『噢，傑森會喜歡這件夾克。』『我明年就買這個送提姆好了。』『這家餐廳超好吃，我下次一定要把達米安帶來。』」她惟妙惟肖地模仿迪克的口氣，克拉克雖然被逗笑了，但他確實可以想像迪克會說這樣的話。

「迪克真的是⋯⋯」

「大笨蛋。」她幫他把話說完。

「但就是因為這樣，他才是迪克格雷森嘛。」克拉克安慰地對她笑笑，但她低落的情緒還是絲毫沒有起色。

「有時候我真希望自己跟迪克能對這份感情再多認真一點。我都還沒說到達米安的事呢！每次聽到泰坦成員當面稱讚達米安或者有人在說他們的光榮事蹟，我看迪克簡直整個人都亮了起來，而且達米安那小子對這此根本清楚得很。更讓我受不了的是迪克其實是無意識地這麼做⋯⋯所以我連生他的氣都沒辦法。」她顯然為這一切備感挫折。而儘管克拉克真的很想搞懂這背後的原因，他還是一知半解。

「你跟達米安今天就是在談這件事嗎？」

「是啊⋯⋯在你出現之前我們談了一會。」她先是望著夜空，接著才轉向超人。

「謝謝你，跟人聊過之後感覺真的好多了。」

「這沒什麼。」隨著溫度降低，他們倆決定返回屋內。而克拉克突然覺得自己想到了一個絕妙的點子。片刻之後，正當一群人舒舒服服地在客廳裡窩成一團的時候，克拉克冷不防拋出一個電影話題，希望能藉此引導迪克邀芭芭拉去約會。

「對了——上次露意絲跟我提到最近上映的一部偵探電影⋯⋯她說裡面的劇情轉折十分巧妙。」克拉克看向迪克，盼望他明白接下來該怎麼做，但當事人正專注地盯著眼前的電視螢幕，達米安和喬鏖戰正酣。

「是嗎？我跟達米肯定看到一半就能猜出謎底了。」迪克心不在焉地說。

「這是在對我下戰帖嗎，格雷森？」達米安挑眉問道，但他的注意力仍保持在畫面當中，搖桿上的手指也一刻都沒閒下來。

「要不要下週一起去看？」迪克望向自家弟弟。

「嘖。如果我有空的話⋯⋯」

「別胡說八道了，你在家裡根本閒得發慌，而且我們也好一陣子沒出去玩了！」看到達米安聳聳肩膀，迪克的臉上漾出笑意。

「我忙得很，格雷森。不是每個人都像你一樣閒——」

「我也想去！」喬突然插話。

「我看這樣好了，不如下週訓練結束後我們一起去吧。」

芭芭拉還真說對了，他確實是無意識地這麼做的——現在克拉克感覺更糟了，他的絕妙計畫只是反過來證明她的煩惱完全正確——於是克拉克只好清清喉嚨，寄望於迪克會記得邀請她，或者至少有所表示。雖然她大概是不太可能加入這場附帶兩顆電燈泡的約會了。

「哦，你也想一起來嗎？在答應喬之前我是不是應該先問過你的意見啊？」迪克轉過來看克拉克，在後者不斷嘗試用心電感應對他傳達某種訊息的過程中只是眨了眨眼。

「太晚了⋯⋯我該回去了。」芭芭拉突然宣布道。她起身離開座位時對克拉克淡淡一笑，算是感謝他的努力。

「這麼快？時間還早呢。」迪克也從座位上起身，這是為了在挽留不住時可以送她回家。芭芭拉考慮了一下邀請迪克去住處過夜的可行性，也許他們能藉此機會好好獨處，進一步把問題說清楚，畢竟他們的關係正處於某種不確定的狀態。她張了張嘴，但話到嘴邊就是說不出口。

「別煩人家了，格雷森。就說了不是每個人都像你一樣閒。你自己也該早點收拾了，明天一大早不是還要跟少年正義聯盟開會嗎？」達米安打完了這場便起身放下搖桿，往夜翼身前一站。聞言芭芭拉只好放棄了原先的盤算，既然迪克明天一早還有別的事情要忙，她要是讓他熬夜的話也未免太過殘忍了。

「是沒錯，但我還是可以載她——」

「沒關係，迪克，我自己回去就好⋯⋯」 芭芭拉走過迪克身邊時在他頰上輕輕一吻，再對他溫柔地笑了笑。對此他也報以微笑。

「好吧。那至少讓我送你出去吧？」

「我看你還是去通知父親客人要離開，然後就上床睡覺吧。更何況韋恩莊園的正主明明是我，由我來送客才合乎禮節。」達米安看著迪克說。後者只能唉聲嘆氣。

「什麼時候換成你來當我保姆了？」

「我才不幹那種事，只不過是提醒你應有的分寸罷了。」達米安一臉自得地反擊，而迪克對於他這種抬槓行為可以說是再了解不過了。

「那只好⋯⋯晚安了，小芭。」

「晚安，迪克。」她在達米安的陪同下離開房子，阿爾福雷德緊隨而出，同一時間迪克則前往蝙蝠洞通知布魯斯。轉眼間客廳裡就只剩下克拉克和喬，在達米安離席後，這孩子對遊戲的興致卻似乎絲毫未減。

儘管他是沒少為這種行為被許多人指責過，克拉克還是忍不住好奇地往門口探聽。他豎起耳朵聽見大門敞開，芭芭拉正走出門外和阿爾福雷德相互道別。

「對了，還有件事。」達米安的聲音在此時響起，隨後她停下腳步面對這名年幼許多的男孩。

「作為一個『小孩子』還挺方便的，你說是吧？」達米安的話聲突然轉為低啞的嘲諷。他沒聽到芭芭拉的回答，只聞她離去的腳步，以及在她身後掩上的大門。

「達米安少爺，容我請教下⋯⋯您什麼時候變得如此關心行程安排與睡眠品質了？」阿爾福雷德低頭看向男孩，而達米安只是傲慢地哼了一聲便邁步回頭。

「只有在它們對我有用的時候，潘尼沃斯。」

就在這兩人沿路返回屋內的時候，克拉克正起身讓兒子作回家的準備。雖然百般不情願，喬最後還是乖乖放下了搖桿。哥譚再怎麼新鮮有趣，又有什麼能都比得上自己家好？況且孩子的媽大概已經在念著他們父子倆了——只是她說不定還在忙工作呢。不管怎麼樣，布魯斯和達米安的夜巡時間馬上就要到了，所以他們還是現在離開比較好。

迪克和布魯斯這時正好從地下室走出來，克拉克於是順勢向他們告辭。

「這麼快就要走啦？」迪克低頭看喬，後者對他擺出一張苦瓜臉。

「謝謝你，迪克。還有你，布魯斯。我們下週訓練時再見，或者說下次世界大亂時再見——看這兩件事誰先發生，當然沒有人希望是後者吧。」克拉克和布魯斯握了握手，這時候阿爾福雷德和達米安也朝他們走來。

「阿爾福雷德，謝謝你美味的晚餐與殷勤的招待。也謝謝你，達米安。」肯特父子揮手向他們一一道別。

「那我們下週見了，祝你們有個愉快的夜晚。」迪克輕輕打了個呵欠便轉身走回房間。達米安見狀也打算跟著退場，但克拉克笑著制止了他。

「你這會兒怎麼不送我們出去呢，達米安？」聽過那番莊園正主的誇誇其談後，克拉克實在忍不住想要逗一逗這個孩子。

「真正的一家之主既然在場，相信兩位就不需要我的陪同了。晚安。」顯然達米安是有備而來，這嘴回得只能說是天衣無縫。他到底是從哪生出這堆搶白的？克拉克這下只能啞口無言了，而他早就習慣這套模式的兒子正在一旁訕笑自己的父親。另一邊的布魯斯則對這一切彷彿置若罔聞，只管帶著阿爾福雷德完成送客的本份。

*****

「你想要自己飛還是我揹你？」克拉克對兒子提議說。男孩的眼皮已經耷拉了下來，看著十分惹人憐愛。

「我覺得揹一下聽起來滿不錯的。」喬打了個大大的呵欠，伸手揉著疲倦的雙眼。於是這對超級英雄父子檔就這樣踏上返家的旅程——哥譚雖然應有盡有，但什麼也比不上甜蜜的家。兩人一邊飛過哥譚的夜空，一邊欣賞沿途的夜景與燦爛的燈火。

「我覺得⋯⋯哥譚的壞人真的好奇怪喔⋯⋯他們一直管夜翼叫『漂亮男孩』。」喬突然追憶起今天的經歷。

「這個嘛⋯⋯你覺得夜翼不好看嗎？」克拉克開玩笑地問道，同時回想起自己也曾聽聞其他人這麼說過迪克。

「我只是在想⋯⋯一般來說敵人不是要傷害你嗎？他們對你說的應該會是罵人的話呀？但我很確定『漂亮』是一種稱讚。」

「也許他們只是實話實說吧？」說真的，對於這種問題到底該怎麼解釋比較恰當呢？

「其實我知道這通常是用來形容女孩子的詞彙，但說到底，它的意思就是說你的臉蛋長得很好看——如果有人這樣講我⋯⋯我大概不會覺得被冒犯吧。」喬又打了個呵欠，聲音也開始變得斷斷續續。

「嗯⋯⋯哥譚畢竟是個奇怪的地方嘛——」

「夜翼並不是漂亮⋯⋯我覺得應該說他很美才對。」喬的話聲含糊，但這一句克拉克倒是聽清楚了。

「是這樣嗎？」

「他裡裡外外都很美⋯⋯就像你告訴過我的一樣——他真的很好。」

「就是說啊，而且他真的是個稱職的導師對吧？很適合你和達米安。」

「⋯⋯說到達米安⋯⋯他真的太緊繃了⋯⋯雖然我才是有超級力量的那個，可是他打電動的架勢簡直就像要把搖桿給拆了。」他竊笑了一陣。克拉克試著驗證兒子的評論，但他自己並沒有觀察到這樣的情形。

「還有⋯⋯更奇怪的是⋯⋯人們感到平靜的時候，心跳聲不是會變得規律嗎⋯⋯而像達米安這樣的人基本上都可以做到自主控制心跳來保持平靜——但我說真的！每當迪克在他身邊的時候，他的心跳聲就變得更平穩了⋯⋯」

「就像你還是聽到相同的頻率，但感覺就是不一樣了。」

「就是這樣！所以不是我自己發神經嘛，你也有過幾次相同的經驗對不對？」對於兒子的提問，克拉克略作沉吟便給了肯定的答覆。

「我想我是聽到過幾次吧⋯⋯但我把它們都算成一次，因為這只會出現在同一個人身上。」

「是誰啊？」

關於要不要說出口，克拉克在心裡猶豫了一下，最後認定這只是件不重要的小事，就算他說給兒子聽也沒人會介意的。

「就是每當布魯斯在迪克身邊的時候。」克拉克以他知道兒子能聽到的音量輕聲低語，但卻沒有得到任何回應，於是他明白到喬已經睡著了。隨著對話結束，他們的一天也就此告終。他一路反芻著方才的談話，直到大都會的熟悉燈光自遠方逐漸映入眼簾，克拉克才莫名感覺到自己好像忘了問一個非常重要的問題——也許他明天就會想起來了吧？又或者要等到他們下一次故地重遊⋯⋯再怎麼說，那可是哥譚，本來就是一個奇奇怪怪的所在。

——待續

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者附註摘要：  
1\. 有人還記得克拉克想問的問題是什麼嗎？  
2\. 加入芭芭拉是為了搞事——開玩笑的——只是為了寫迪克有多愛他的弟弟。  
3\. 達米安的精神磨難才正要開始。
> 
> 譯者補註：  
1\. 第一次閱讀時我也沒想起克拉克的問題，但這次翻譯就發現了。這個問題要是克拉克當時想起來了，故事就演不下去啦。  
2\. 迪克的pretty boy這個「蔑稱」雖然經常出現，但成為企鵝人的專屬用語應該是套用了Rocksteady的Arkham系列電玩的設定。（電玩裡操著誇張的Cockney口音的企鵝人對著夜翼一口一個pretty boy不然就是fairy，其實算是一種典型幫派文化下的陰柔賤斥用語。）這個蔑稱要翻成「漂亮男孩」，就我的日常語感來說實在是有點彆扭，不過備選方案只有「小白臉」、「小美人」、「小帥哥」、「美少年」、「花美男」(喂)⋯⋯考量到後面還有肯特父子的那段討論，只好勉為其難沿用「漂亮男孩」了。


	4. 分享

一個星期很快就過去了，大都會難得沒什麼風吹草動，這自然是好事。儘管搶案之類的小狀況還是存在，但超人一個人應付起來還綽綽有餘，因此總體來說一切都很好。就連正義聯盟的事務都變得相對輕鬆，克拉克終於可以多花點時間做回日常的自己與家人相處，並全心享受其間的每一刻。正是像這樣的時刻讓他覺得當個普通人其實也還不賴，雖然他是不可能放棄自己的超級英雄身份的——因為這個身份造就了他整個人，就是這麼重要。

「我準備好了！」克拉克低頭看到喬穿著制服衝到他身邊，心裡忍不住想像未來的某一天他肯定會懷念起兒子還小小隻的可愛時期。他可要好好珍惜現在的時光。

「好，我們出發吧。」

於是父子倆便動身前往哥譚，好讓喬能繼續完成他與夜翼和羅賓的共同訓練。這會是很棒的考驗。克拉克決心無視布魯斯那套關於吸引力會造成弱點的說法，他要專注於喬在這之後的成長，包括他的自信心，以及他在隱密行動與偵探技巧方面的長進。孩子的前途總是不可限量，而這正是作為家長最美妙的部分，不是嗎？經過短暫的飛行航程，他們抵達了韋恩莊園，阿爾福雷德正在敞開的大門前歡迎他們的到來。兩人很快下到蝙蝠洞，迪克和達米安已經換好制服在裡面等候了。

「再來一次。」夜翼再度指示道，而達米安正在嘗試掌握一項未臻完美的特技動作。

「嘿！別不等我就開始啊！」喬微微鼓起臉，把背包往角落一丟就朝迪克和達米安的方向跑去。

「克拉克，喬，很高興見到你們。」迪克對客人輕輕揮手，超人也回了個招呼，正打算問起另一個人的時候——

「布魯斯在樓上的書房裡。」夜翼搶先回答，臉上帶著看穿超人的得意笑容。

「謝謝你。」克拉克也笑了一下便離開了訓練場，他完全信賴夜翼的主持。而現在既然還有時間，他理當去跟這裡的一家之主打聲招呼。

*****

在兩聲敲門後，布魯斯立刻沉著聲音請他進來。顯然他早就料到客人的造訪了。能看到布魯斯光天化日下穿著便裝出現在蝙蝠洞以外的地方倒是件新鮮的怪事，不過當然是好的那種怪事啦。克拉克笑著走進書房，而布魯斯放下筆桿抬頭望向他的朋友。

「早上好，布魯斯。」

「早。請坐。」

阿爾福雷德在他們閒話家常兼談論公事時端上熱茶與點心。在像這樣節奏緩慢的日子盡情享受喝茶嗑牙的時光令人感到十分放鬆。

「這提醒了我⋯⋯拿去。」布魯斯將書桌下抽出的信函交到對方手中。克拉克微笑著檢視信封上的黑色封蠟。

「達米安的慶生會？」克拉克拆開來閱讀這封寫給肯特家的正式邀請函，讀畢他開心地闔上信封。

「他肯定很期待吧？我們會準時參加的。你知道達米安喜歡什麼禮物嗎？」克拉克問道。禮物是不可或缺的，雖然兩個孩子總是吵吵鬧鬧，但達米安跟喬這麼要好，做父親的當然要好好感謝兒子的大親友。還有什麼場合比他的生日會更合適呢？

「有這份心意就夠了。沒必要準備禮物，你跟喬願意參加才是最重要的。」

「我想喬一定知道達米安想要什麼禮物，他一定會堅持準備的，我當然也一樣了。大家都會來參加慶生嗎？」克拉克啜了口熱茶，目光投向書桌上成堆的邀請函。

「我們會分成兩場舉行。」布魯斯接著解釋說哥譚需要人夜巡，如果他跟羅賓都出席宴會，那就沒人上工了。所以他指派夜翼和紅頭罩負責夜巡。但這就表示他們兩人無法參加正式的慶生會，因此他提前兩天安排了另一場只有家人出席的活動，這樣一來他們也會有充裕的時間來給達米安過生日。

他們繼續聊了一會，直到聽見外頭傳來的笑鬧聲才停下來。從時間點看來，夜翼應該是提早下課了，這讓克拉克想起自己那個撮合芭芭拉與迪克來場電影約會的失敗計畫。現在他八成是要帶達米安跟喬一起去了。

「我們出去看看吧。」克拉克率先起身，布魯斯跟隨在後。兩位父親走出門外便看到師生三人已經換上便服，顯然已經梳洗過準備外出了。

「我們要去看電影了！」已經徵得父親同意的喬喊得歡天喜地。達米安則看向布魯斯，雖然沒有隻字片語，卻像是在進行某種心電感應交流，然後兩人就這樣達成了某種共識。

「好的，路上小心——」克拉克看了看迪克而後者給了他保證的應允。

「我們會在晚餐前回來，不會耽誤夜巡的。」迪克如此答應完後便帶著喬和達米安一起出門了。

*****

在這之後，克拉克飛回大都會和妻子露意絲共進午餐。夫妻倆一塊進行了些日常瑣事和閒聊，直到她回去工作。克拉克自己則接到神奇女俠的電話，要他離家到指定地點協助某些稀奇古怪的小任務。期間他心裡還是忍不住掛念著喬，但他又提醒自己喬正在成長為一名聰明又優秀的年輕人，況且有迪克陪在身邊還能發生什麼事呢？他真的該停止這些無謂的擔憂了。再說，電影現在也差不多該演完了，孩子們大概正準備回到莊園，趁太陽下山前再進行一些訓練，然後達米安得出發去執行他的羅賓勤務，這時候就輪到他去接喬回家了。像這樣寧靜的日子雖然感覺有點奇妙，但誰能說這不是最好的時光呢？超人或許會想念熱血沸騰的戰鬥，只是比起來當然還是和平的生活更好。

幾小時後他去把喬接回大都會。在回家的路上，喬跟爸爸說了一天的經歷，還有他和迪克與達米安處得有多開心。克拉克真心感謝韋恩一家的陪伴，因為他們既能夠了解喬的特殊生活，同時也能帶他享受一般人的生活。

「達米安的慶生會在兩週後舉行。」克拉克提醒兒子，喬聽到後輕輕抽了口氣。

「差點都忘了！我已經想好最棒的禮物了！」喬幾乎是用喊著說。克拉克只覺得很高興知道他們又和好了。

*****

接下來的一週間出現了一些令人不安的案子需要正義聯盟介入調查，但所有線索都導向更多的問題。許多人遭到綁架，地球上出現了一些外星物品，但完全查不出放置的源頭是誰，或者是說什麼東西。聯盟花了幾天嘗試解碼，卻什麼結果都沒有。很快地，雖然失蹤人口的找尋還在持續，但調查已走到了山窮水盡。在毫無新進展的情況下，世界各地的人們開始質疑聯盟的能力，超人只能努力化解他們的疑慮，並且跟他們強調聯盟是絕對不會放棄這個案子的。

儘管失蹤人口的問題仍然沒有解決，對世界上的其他人來說，日子還是要照常過下去；而現在的克拉克正穿著自己最好的西裝站在韋恩莊園門前，旁邊帶著他對這個場合興奮到不行的兒子。阿爾福雷德來到門口迎接，並引領他們走進一個富麗堂皇又熙來攘往的空間。裡面的人不是社會菁英就是達官顯貴，正成群結隊地交際玩樂。克拉克忍不住感到有點侷促了起來。

「克拉克。」

他轉頭看見一身黑西裝又梳著油頭的布魯斯，正朝他作出一個閃瞎人眼的紈褲子弟燦笑，環繞在他身旁的鶯鶯燕燕爭先恐後地衝著韋恩先生搔首弄姿。克拉克不得不佩服布魯斯竟然能扛得住這兩種人格，說起來這個億萬身價的花花公子可能還比那個悶悶不樂的蝙蝠俠要難扮得多。

「布魯斯，謝謝你的邀請。慶生會辦得太好了。露意絲託我捎上她的祝福，她今晚剛好有會議要報導。」兩個男人握了握手，交換了一個心照不宣的微笑。

「我完全了解。謝謝你和喬來參加，請你們千萬不要客氣，盡管放心去玩。」布魯斯望向喬，男孩正捧著一個中等體積、裹著綠色波點包裝紙的禮物盒。

「他真是個可愛的小甜心。」其中一位穿著絲質禮服的女士彎下腰來捏了捏喬的臉頰。男孩在心裡做了個鬼臉，但表面上還是閉著嘴強顏歡笑。他可不想搞砸達米安的慶生會——做出這種事還算什麼朋友？

「我們的壽星在哪？」克拉克問道。布魯斯掃視人群，假裝他一點也不清楚，然後他終於看見男孩正拿著杯飲料在和幾個大人說話。一察覺到這裡的視線，達米安立刻看了過來。在向周遭的人告退後，他便朝父親的方向走來。喬興奮地祝賀他的朋友並遞出禮物盒，達米安笑著接過來並道了謝；跟著克拉克也獻上祝福，而達米安同樣向他致以感謝。就像看到沒穿蝙蝠裝的布魯斯一樣，眼前並非以羅賓裝束現身的達米安也令他頗感違和。違和之處在於他以為像達米安這樣的人應該不會想辦這種充滿閒雜人等的大型宴會，但是達米安畢竟有朝一日是要繼承韋恩企業的人，所以這樣的安排也就不足為奇了。

身穿一襲淺黑色的西裝，胸前打著深綠色的絲質領帶，頭髮則梳成正式的造型，達米安抬頭挺胸地站著，像個驕傲的韋恩。他今天連說話的樣子都有些不同，可能經過事先練習，又或者是因為布魯斯不會容許他在這種場合出言不遜。克拉克倒寧可相信達米安應該還是對出席的賓客心懷感謝的，儘管這個聰明的年輕人對某些人的圖謀八成心知肚明，但是⋯⋯除此之外他還無法甩開一種莫名的感覺，就是他覺得達米安的身體與意識雖然在場，心思卻似乎漫遊在不知名的遠方；而且他今晚的眼神也看著有點——該怎麼說呢？就像是顯得有些心煩意亂。是不是無法在哥譚夜巡讓他放不下心？克拉克試著按下這個古怪的念頭，只管看自家兒子和達米安一起融入人群之中，大概是在尋找今天在場的共同朋友吧。

「他還這麼小就長得這麼帥了。」一位挽著布魯斯的褐髮女郎邊堆笑邊仰望著他說道。年長的男人只回答了這麼幾個字：「他基因好。」然後一群小姐們吃吃笑成一團，紛紛表示同意。

*****

等布魯斯和喬離開他身邊後，克拉克一個人被留下來發呆。幸虧這個場合裡還是有些熟面孔，他在到處閒逛的途中設法和史蒂芬妮、提姆、卡珊德拉、路克、芭芭拉和哈珀這幾個人說上了話，或者至少打過了照面。說實話，克拉克覺得很無聊，要是露意絲在場就好了，可惜她要工作。大約一小時過後，布魯斯發表了一段演說，而達米安也對前來參加慶生會的賓客致上謝辭，然後阿爾福雷德端上巨大的生日蛋糕，正式的慶生於焉展開。食物和蛋糕都很美味，一點都沒有砸了韋恩家的派頭，而且喬看起來也玩得很開心。克拉克想實在不忍心提早離開。

「克拉克。」

「噢，是提姆，你好啊。」

兩個人對這場慶生會交換了然於胸的眼神，然後都笑了起來。超人和每一位羅賓都合作過，所以他跟提姆還算得上熟稔，雖然他現在是紅羅賓了。看著這些男孩長大的經驗總會讓克拉克想起他們每一個人度過的悲歡離合，而現在活生生在他眼前歡笑的提姆就是他見證過他們所有人成長歷程的自豪證明。他是真心誠意的，雖然克拉克不是他們的父親，但他們一起共享過那麼多旅程，他對這一切的感情已經放得很深了。他跟提姆兩人聊起各自的近況，克拉克隱隱約約地吐槽了這個年輕人的感情生活並給了他幾項建言。他們還討論了一些跟任務有關的話題，當然是在四下無人的時候。有機會能跟前任羅賓敘敘舊感覺很好，畢竟如果是在穿制服的場合上，他們除了工作以外什麼都不談；但現在他們總算能放鬆下來進行一些日常對話。

在人覺得開心或專注於和誰的對話時，時間總是過得飛快。克拉克不確定過了多久，總之他們一直聊到提姆的手機在口袋中震動了起來。

「不好意思。」他抱歉地笑笑，低頭檢查了下手機，然後又看回克拉克。

「跟你聊天真的很愉快，但該我上場了。」提姆將手機放回口袋。克拉克忍不住問了出來。

「上場做什麼？」

「喔⋯⋯就是要我去支開布魯斯，打打掩護什麼的⋯⋯」提姆聳了聳肩，一邊掃視過人群。

「這是為什麼？」

「因為我們的小壽星看起來不太開心。」提姆指向達米安的方位，克拉克順著手勢往今日的焦點所在看了過去，只見那個男孩的興致的確不比宴會剛開場時要來得好，臉上的笑容也似乎有些勉強。克拉克覺得自己其實能理解，畢竟他得跟所有賓客應酬寒暄，還得應付那些人永無止盡的各種提問。要當達米安韋恩可沒那麼簡單。

「但這跟那有什麼關——」

「我得走了！」提姆靜悄悄地閃過正在交談或跳舞的人群去找布魯斯，克拉克再度被孤伶伶地留下來發呆。

由於沒事可做，他只好坐下來觀望來來往往的人群。但在他發現到堆滿禮物的桌子後就突然來勁了，他想到了一個打發時間的點子。他開始用他的透視能力一一檢視起這些禮物，過程中他好幾次好奇送禮者到底是要討好達米安還是布魯斯。回想起來，偷看人家送什麼東西大概不是個好主意⋯⋯不過反正沒人會知道嘛。

說起來怎麼會有人買花瓶送小孩子呢？就算這是個天價的花瓶好了，還是很──

他的思緒被打斷了。克拉克聽到屋頂上有腳步聲傳來，他的第一直覺是先檢查達米安和喬的方位，以免發生什麼狀況。克拉克試著尋找莊園的主人，但提姆還真不曉得把他帶到哪去了。腳步聲越來越響，就在克拉克正打算使用透視能力勘查的時候，他發現達米安似乎也聽到了明顯的響動而有所動作。事實上這音量要是出現在安靜的房間裡，應該所有人都能聽得一清二楚。羅賓於是向周圍的人禮貌地告退，接著不動聲色地走向其中一座陽台，這時候場中奏起了古典樂曲，人們紛紛來到廳中成雙成對地跳起舞來。克拉克意識到這下他沒機會使用透視能力了，因為現在所有人都湊在一塊，會把這裡的動靜看得一清二楚。因此他只能跟過去察看。

屋頂上的聲音更響了。如果這是罪犯或刺客的話，那他們的功夫可不算太高明，由此可知達米安自己應該對付得了。但為了保險起見，克拉克還是跟著達米安來到陽台邊，這時候頭頂上的動靜甚至變得更大聲了──到底是誰在針對達米安呢？

「父親要是知道你在這裡的話可不會太高興，夜翼。」在聽到迪克熟悉的笑聲的瞬間，克拉克幾乎是立即停止動作。

「說不定我只是看膩了空蕩蕩的街道，所以才決定來蹭你的派對。」

「剛才那就是你所謂的暗中行動嗎？簡直震耳欲聾⋯⋯我看潘尼沃斯的小甜餅終於讓你的身體付出代價了。」

「嘿！誰能拒絕阿福的手工餅乾嘛！其實我是故意弄出聲音的，這樣你就會跟出來察看啦。」

「少騙人了。還是老實承認你變胖了吧。出口這麼多⋯⋯你怎麼可能猜到我會從這裡出來？」

「你是說我猜不到你會站在哪一個角落來躲柯麥隆一家，因為他們一直想撮合你跟他們家女兒？你選那個位置還為了它在戰術上最容易讓人隱匿於陰影當中，這樣就能避免別人找你拍照或跳舞了⋯⋯你大概已經從那邊溜出去找提圖斯玩好幾次了吧。而且布魯斯整晚都必須待在房間的正中央，所以站在那裡偶爾還能逃過他的監視，方便你推掉一些應酬。」

「呿。算你能說，我聽就是了。你到底想怎樣？」

「這給你。」

某樣東西被拋到空中，然後穩穩落到達米安手裡。克拉克往外看到達米安正站在陽台上，但他判斷不出迪克的位置，於是他朝屋內退回幾步，想靠自己的身形幫他們擋住其他人的視線，以免有人不小心發現達米安人在外面。

「這是什麼？」

「你的生日禮物。」

「但你已經送過了——」

「我知道！但那款遊戲是我確定你想要的禮物⋯⋯而這個⋯⋯我就是想在你生日當天交到你手上，不過我不太確定你喜不喜歡，總之就收下吧。」

「你大老遠跑回來就為了把這個交給我？」

「哎⋯⋯我怎麼可能錯過你的生日呢。」

「你已經幫我慶祝過了，格雷森。這不過就是個生日而已。」

「但在生日當天慶祝的意義不一樣啊。」

「而且你受傷了——」達米安打斷了對方，聲音中滿是關切，從距離判斷起來，他想必是往前靠近了一步。

「你說這個？對啦，有個菜鳥警察太緊張，不小心摔出欄杆。我那時候在趕時間，所以有點大意了⋯⋯我是有救到他，但也跟他一起摔了下來，結果他比我想像中還要來得重。只是撞到幾下而已⋯⋯」

「你真的不用特地跑來。」

「就算我傷得再重也一定會趕在十二點前回來的。」

對話聲沉寂了一下。克拉克差點以為自己的竊聽行為又被逮到了，但接著他聽到了達米安的嘆息聲。

「⋯⋯生日快樂，達米安。」他能想像迪克臉上的笑容，克拉克最大的感想就是迪克這麼做真是太貼心了，他真想看看達米安的臉上現在是什麼表情。

「謝謝你，格雷森。」達米安的聲音顯得柔軟又真誠，這大概是今晚他說過最誠懇的一句話了吧。

「順帶一提⋯⋯如果你厭煩了這一切，就直接去對著布魯斯打上一個逼真的哈欠，然後說你想睡覺，這樣大概就能閃人了。」迪克如此建議道。克拉克聽了忍不住為一些愉快的舊時回憶微笑了起來。

迪克還在達米安這個年紀的時候，布魯斯常帶他參加各式各樣的社交宴會。這種場合總是很無聊，但迪克是天生的娛樂家，人們可愛死他了。他們會圍繞在他身邊談天說笑，而這個從容應對的男孩可不只是賞心悅目而已——迪克格雷森對於如何利用自己在這方面的優勢可說是得心應手。如果晚會的時間太長，讓他有些疲於娛賓時，迪克就會開始拖著小腳步，攀住布魯斯的西裝，然後接連打出幾個栩栩如生的呵欠，再耍起小孩脾氣跟他的監護人哀告他有多累多想回家。布魯斯是不可能拒絕這樣的請求的，所以一旦迪克這麼做了，他們兩個就都可以提前離場。如果這時候有人試圖說服小小的特技演員再多留一會，迪克會禮貌地推辭掉。但是像這樣的夜晚並不多見，因為迪克其實真的一點也不介意成為眾人的焦點。他之所以常常使出這一招並不是為了自己⋯⋯大多數情況下，迪克祭出「玩累的小孩」牌是為了布魯斯。在他知道蝙蝠俠經歷了特別煎熬的巡邏，或許根本就沒睡覺的時候，只要迪克看到他露出疲憊的眼神，他就會為了他在群眾前表演。因為所有的羅賓都會被教導要懂得善用資源，像這樣的事情對他來說真的是輕而易舉。克拉克自己由於星球日報的記者身份也經常受邀參加社交宴會，因此對於迪克的這種行為，他也三不五時見識過幾次。

「我才不屑耍這種花招。」這是達米安的回答，而克拉克覺得自己是時候該從這兩人身邊退場了。偷聽畢竟是不好的，他一開始跟著達米安只是為了確認他的安危，所以現在真的沒道理繼續聽下去了。再說了，在場的其他人似乎都在享受跳舞或美食，克拉克覺得自己應該加入他們⋯⋯要是因為被發現而破壞了他們倆美好的時光就糟糕了。在他離開前，他最後聽到的是達米安質疑傑森作為搭擋的能力，這大概是因為迪克受了輕傷的關係。但迪克向他保證紅頭罩十分善盡職守，沒有任何事情需要羅賓操心。於是克拉克回去找兒子一起觀賞別人跳舞。喬問他有沒有見到達米安——他撒了個善意的謊言。

*****

不久後，克拉克又看見布魯斯，然後他轉頭發現達米安也回到廳上了。看來計畫總算是成功了，達米安的樣子像是恢復了精神，而他想迪克送的禮物八成體積很小，因為他既然沒拿在手上，那肯定是裝在口袋裡了。克拉克再度從遠處觀察起羅賓，覺得他的眼睛似乎恢復了神采，而且對著周圍的談話也提起了比較明顯的興致。事情是不是沒這麼簡單？難道是他想多了嗎？但在他能深入考慮之前，提姆走回他身旁並給了他一個「要保密哦」的眨眼。

「所以說⋯⋯這一切都是你們的大計。」

「是迪克的主意。」提姆從服務生的托盤裡拿了兩杯香檳，將其中一杯遞給克拉克。

「我猜計劃成功了。」

「是啊。迪克說他打算順道過來給達米安說聲生日快樂。只能說再怎麼集萬眾矚目於一身還是比不上為君一顧啊。」

會不會其他人根本不知道迪克還給達米安送了份禮物？說到這個，克拉克倒真的很好奇迪克準備了什麼，因為要不是喬早就有了想法，他可是想破頭都猜不出達米安的喜好。這孩子可說是要什麼有什麼，而且鬼才知道布魯斯韋恩會給兒子買什麼禮物。但像迪克這樣親近達米安的人肯定知道他真正想要的東西。到底是什麼呢？他真想用透視能力直接偷看一下，但這樣就真的太侵犯隱私了。迪克送達米安什麼明明就不關他的事。最後克拉克決定管好自己的好奇心，努力忽視那份蠢蠢欲動的求知慾。

「看來達米安真的很敬重迪克呢，你說是不是？」克拉克看向提姆，而後者卻微微皺起臉來靜默了好一陣子，就像他在心裡翻來覆去就是找不出一個合適的回答。

「我想你那樣講也沒錯吧。」提姆最終選了個模棱兩可的說法。

「迪克似乎真的很了解達米安。」

「我傾向認為迪克對我們所有人都有某種程度的了解⋯⋯只是遇到像達米安這種比較自我封閉的對象時，就會顯得他們好像特別親近，但事實上卻是——」提姆突然住了嘴，低頭把杯中的酒水一飲而盡。

「事實上卻是⋯⋯？」克拉克想讓他把話說完，但提姆並沒有繼續。

「只能說⋯⋯很複雜吧。迪克認為自己對達米安瞭若指掌，他覺得達米安還是那個他可以操弄於手中的孩子，但他忘了⋯⋯他忘了人都是會變的。」最後這句話說得幾乎像是低語，同一時間提姆的目光正隨著達米安與布魯斯並肩同行。

「是這樣嗎？但達米安畢竟跟普通孩子不同⋯⋯有像迪克這樣的人在身邊引導，正可以讓他往好的方向改變呀。」這話跟他在選導師時告訴布魯斯的差不了太多。不過克拉克也實在不是很明白提姆的意思。

「你知道達米安跟普通孩子的共通點是什麼嗎？」提姆放下了手中的空杯。

「是什麼？」克拉克問道，先看看提姆，再瞧瞧達米安。當事人已經發現自己正在被觀察，所以也轉過來瞪著提姆。

「小孩子都不喜歡分享。」在兩人目光對上後，達米安很快轉開視線，跟隨父親往別處走開了。

「提姆！」兩位男士向右一看，只見史蒂芬妮正往這邊叫喚。提姆於是再一次向克拉克告退，隨後便朝著雀躍的金髮女孩那邊過去了。

克拉克不能說他同意提姆的言論，但講真的，他對於男孩在制服下的面貌也不能說十分了解。雖然喬和達米安交上了朋友，而他知道達米安有時候確實難以協調，但這個男孩一點也不自私——他只是不容易為人所理解，但心腸並不壞。這一點克拉克是篤定得很。就在他來得及往下細想之前，他突然聽見一聲爆炸的巨響，聲音的源頭不是哥譚市，卻是來自遠方的大都會。他感覺全身的細胞都驚醒了過來。同時聽見的喬被這音量炸得一個激靈，他立刻跟上父親打算一同前去調查。

「不行，喬，你留在這裡才安全。」

「讓我跟你去！那裡也是我的城市啊！」他的兒子抗議道，但克拉克已經下定決心了。幸好布魯斯和達米安已經注意到這裡的緊張氛圍並立刻趕了過來。

「布魯斯，我要把他留在這裡。」克拉克轉身走開，而布魯斯按上喬的肩膀。

「出了什麼事？」

「大都會發生爆炸，我得趕過去。」

「你不能自己一個人去！」喬大聲反駁，克拉克憤怒地瞪了兒子一眼，但他馬上後悔做出這個舉動，因為兩人間的動靜已經開始引起部分賓客的注意了。

「我會派夜翼和紅頭罩過去支援。」布魯斯如此說道，但這基本上是為了安撫喬的情緒。

「可是父親——」達米安試圖爭辯。

「現在聯絡他。」布魯斯低頭朝達米安投出同樣嚴厲的眼神，雖然達米安看起來一點都不為所動，但他還是屈服了。

「嘖。」他轉身在周圍好奇的窺看下朝著某處離去。

「謝謝你們。喬⋯⋯我一定會回來的。」克拉克給兒子一個微笑，他的憤怒在向兒子道別時已逐漸消散。他徒步跑出韋恩莊園，等到確定沒人在場時，他立刻起飛朝大都會歸返。

肯定是那個未解決的案子又找上門來了。正義聯盟發現的不明物品中有部分失蹤了，他們都知道這件事必將緊扣著更大的陰謀——其中幾樣正是用來製作某種爆破物的部件。他們在敵人來襲前必須先找到失蹤的物品——但現在看來一切都太遲了。克拉克快速朝空中飛昇，他只希望他稱作家園的城市能平安度過危機。

——待續

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者附註摘要：  
達米安不希望迪克被派去，因為迪克受了傷，雖然只是小傷。
> 
> 譯者補註：  
下章終於要首度近距離坦露大米心事了。以及有大家喜聞樂見的午夜戰士：D


	5. 困境

克拉克不曉得事情是怎麼變成這樣的，一切都發生得太快了。回想起來，也許他當時要是能做出了不同的反應，結果可能會比現在好很多——如果他能夠再快一點的話。他望著這一片除了砂石外什麼都沒有的異星土地，邊嘆了口氣。他們現在離家太遠了，遠遠不在他們該在的地方。事情的開端是那一場任務，在協同超人勘查過爆炸案現場後，夜翼和紅頭罩提供了精闢的見解，他們甚至定位出下一個預計的作案地點。當時克拉克突然想起達米安和迪克在慶生會上的對話，因為迪克受傷了，達米安原本不放心讓他出動而想自己跟過來；但既然傑森也在場，事情就好辦多了。如克拉克所料，夜翼表現得有如毫髮無損。他裝得太像了，沒聽見那場對話的人絕不可能發現他帶著傷。

接下來，夜翼和紅頭罩成功在當場捕獲了犯案者，這個人正好是名單上的失蹤人口。他看起來像是被催眠而失去了意識，而且完全不記得自己是誰。不過抓到這個人還是有所幫助的，他們因此能夠掌握到引發爆炸的裝置——事實上那是一種傳輸裝置，有點像是某種瞬間傳送器。大都會遭到爆破的那家工廠在案發後就像完全從地表上消失，跟一般的爆炸案不同，現場連一片殘骸都沒有留下。同時，鑑於那是一家電子零件工廠，他們推測幕後主使者是想利用工廠裡的部件來建造某樣東西。

這項裝置被正義聯盟接收並帶到設施中，好讓蝙蝠俠和鋼骨得以快速解析它的源頭，由此為聯盟提供下一步作戰資訊。看到羅賓出現在瞭望塔時，超人感到有些驚訝，更令他驚訝的是羅賓居然要加入他們的外星任務。雖然有點擔心，但他還是相信蝙蝠俠的決定。只是他腦海中不禁浮現出自家兒子因為羅賓可以出戰，自己卻得跟阿福留在哥譚看家而氣得跳腳的畫面。在抵達目標星球後，羅賓被編入任務的原因便不言可喻。超人並不是懷疑聯盟成員的聰明才智，他們各有自己的厲害之處，但談到科技⋯⋯恐怕所有人還是得讓位給蝙蝠俠和鋼骨。眼下這場任務有些步驟需要駭進外星科技，這可不是件容易的事；而由於鋼骨必須待在外星母艦上進行操控，這就需要達米安來填補這個空缺。畢竟這是場潛入任務，蝙蝠俠大概只願意相信自己親手訓練的門徒。

至於他為什麼在所有蝙蝠成員中唯獨選擇了達米安，克拉克就沒有深入考慮了。所有的羅賓都有機會能參與讓他們大展身手的任務，既然達米安是現任羅賓，由他跟著蝙蝠俠出動只能說是再自然不過的事情了。整場任務到目前為止都很順利，他們分成了一支更小的隊伍，因為這看來並不像是一場需要聯盟全體出動的戰鬥任務。羅賓在自己的角色上正常發揮，站在男孩身後旁觀全程的克拉克忍不住好奇他究竟是怎麼在對外星語言一無所知的前提下駭進系統的？也許喬在經歷過共同訓練後也有機會能學點皮毛。

然而潛入行動進行得並不順利，他們在中途就被發現了。這種狀況總是會讓任務變得更加棘手。出現的外星生物一身鮮豔的表皮，纖長的四肢拱著隆起的脊梁骨和五隻大眼睛——算是頗令人開眼界的光景。由於其他成員都各有任務在身，入口處只剩下羅賓和超人留下來獨撐大局；而羅賓的工作必須持續操作電腦而無暇分身，因此超人必須負責掩護他，直到他在時間內查出失蹤人口被關押的位置。除了外星生物的攻勢，局面一開始尚在可控範圍，敵方的火力並不致命，而克拉克能夠輕易對付體型較小的對手。問題卻在於這些生物似乎擁有無限的生命力，無論再怎麼被擊倒總是會重新爬起來，所受到的傷害也會自動恢復，因此數量只會不斷增加⋯⋯循環往復下局面很快就變得越加混亂了。羅賓當機立斷要求超人放他留下，自己先去上層摧毀他查到的能源裝置；但這樣就表示萬一超人沒能及時趕回來，羅賓將會遭受攻擊而陷入險境。當然他最後還是成功說服了超人，而且萬幸的是達米安非常爭氣，靠著洗鍊的戰鬥直覺與反射神經，他得以在抵抗敵人的同時繼續電子作業。破壞掉能源裝置之後，他們終於找出失蹤人口散落在哪些艙房，於是閃電俠和火星獵人這些成員便前往確保他們都能被平安傳回聯盟母船上。

眼看任務即將成功，但事情永遠沒那麼簡單。外星生物這時候開始湧進前廳，它們抬著一件圓形的環狀物體，克拉克知道那就是之前他們掌握到的傳輸裝置，只不過它的實際作用依然成謎。超人和羅賓都因而提高了警戒，也加緊了和其他成員之間的通訊聯繫。

「羅賓！」克拉克大喊道。他試圖擋住五隻外星生物，卻有兩隻從另一個出口鑽了過去。達米安躍到半空中做出一個迴旋踢，將兩個攻擊者掃退在地。這時候傳輸裝置被拋到了達米安腳下，並開啟了一個狀似通道的入口，蜂擁而入的外星生物群連帶將他一起擠了進去。克拉克使出全身的力量打出重重包圍，焦急地想趁入口關閉前救出羅賓，但達米安並不需要救援，他三兩下便甩開糾纏並從中脫出。見狀克拉克總算放下心來，開始專注於對付眼前的敵人。他沒有回頭找尋，因為他能清楚聽見羅賓的腳步聲。但是那聲音越聽越不對勁，在逐漸靠近的過程中，它突然停了下來，然後莫名又轉弱了——

克拉克這次立刻回頭了，他看見男孩居然又回到了他萬萬不該回去的通道裡。預感到入口就要關閉的他在情急之下只能放手一搏，一邊甩開敵人的糾纏，一邊用最快的速度飛進入口——他堪堪趕上了。克拉克挾著衝刺的慣性栽入一片砂地裡，當他抬起頭來一看，卻發現入口已然關上，他和羅賓都被困在彼端了。

*****

這就來到他們現在所處的情境了⋯⋯受困在一顆未知星球的廣袤砂漠之中，完全與團隊的所有可用資源失去通聯。他當然不應該對羅賓發脾氣，就算他們爭執起來也於事無補，而且蝙蝠家出身的人不管做什麼事肯定都有自己的理由⋯⋯所以說羅賓的理由是什麼呢？

「看來好像沒什麼線索⋯⋯」超人環顧四周，而羅賓正默默操作著身上的某些裝備。

「你⋯⋯到底為什麼要回去？」

「⋯⋯」

「不要想假裝沒這回事，你的腳步聲我聽得很清楚。達米安，你明明出來了，卻又自己跑了回去。為什麼？」克拉克低頭看著這名男孩，然而他似乎正為了某種不明原因生著悶氣。

「如果你沒自作主張衝進來擋路的話我本來可以脫身的。」達米安惡狠狠地瞪了他一眼，然後就從超人身前走開了。

這句話到底是真是假其實無從判斷。克拉克知道自己當下非這樣做不可。他寧可和羅賓一起被困在這裡，也不願看到羅賓一個人消失在不知名的地方。這是他做下的決定，而且是正確的決定。無論達米安有沒有能力自行脫險都不會改變他的判斷。誰能料到事情會怎麼發展？他可不願意冒這種險。

「我們這是要往哪走？」超人詢問正在向前尋找某樣東西的男孩。

「找些陰影或遮蔽物⋯⋯誰知道這一路上都藏了什麼。我們現在肯定不在地球周遭⋯⋯如果還在附近星域的話沒道理收不到信號－－這說明了這顆星球非常遙遠⋯⋯遠得超乎想像。」

「不如我飛上去看看吧。」克拉克抬頭望向靛藍色的天空。眼下這個情況真的有點不妙，天曉得聯盟什麼時候才會發現他們消失了。

「我保證父親已經知道我們的失蹤。只要我一脫離通訊範圍，他們全都會知道。」達米安就像讀懂了克拉克擔憂的表情而給出了他想聽到的回答，但他談及蝙蝠俠已經獲悉這個狀況的口氣聽起來卻不怎麼愉快；克拉克還注意到他在句子裡使用了複數而非單數，他明白達米安所說的通訊網可能除了聯盟外，還會直連到蝙蝠洞或者整個蝙蝠家族的成員身上。

「他們會找到我們的⋯⋯」克拉克安慰著達米安，雖然男孩顯得一點也不領情，僅僅答了他一句「那還用說。」

*****

這片土地十分荒涼，但他們還是設法找到一些巨石堆，並決定先暫時待在那下面。羅賓坐在地上繼續搗鼓他的裝備，克拉克則飛上高空，希望能找到關於他們所在位置的線索，然而卻只是徒勞無功。附近找不到其他星球或參照點──只有遠方的寥寥星子點綴著一片漆黑。這會讓求援變得相當困難。超人雖然可以嘗試從外太空飛回地球，但他實在不願意把羅賓一個人留在這裡，因此非到萬不得已，他是絕不會使出這個手段的。所以在此之前，他們唯一能做的就只有等待了──

「至少這裡還有太陽──」克拉克降落回地面時指出了這一點。

「雖然不屬於我們的太陽系，但是有總比沒有好吧。」他沒聽到達米安做出任何表示，因此又補上了這麼一句。

「我的裝備可以供給十天份的氧氣，前提是沒有過度使用的話。水份可以維持得更久，但氧氣用完也就沒意義了。」達米安靠在巨石邊，臉上露出十分挫敗的表情。克拉克真希望自己能夠了解他的煩惱，這樣就能伸出援手了。

用不著攤開來說，兩個人都知道他們最多只能在這裡發呆七天；在這之後，克拉克就非得把達米安一個人留下來不可了。

*****

三天很快就過去了，事情似乎完全沒有任何進展。克拉克從事了他的例行作業：用熱視線在地面上鑿出訊息，好讓任何可能的登陸救援知道他們的位置。達米安則一如往常的安靜。他只在必要時才說話，意思差不多等同於從不開口。

「你感覺怎麼樣？」克拉克真的很擔憂。無論達米安再怎麼強悍堅決，在層層武裝下，他仍然是血肉之軀──達米安畢竟也是人類。

「我很好。我受過比這更糟的，母親總是訓練我能夠在最嚴酷的條件下生存。」聽到達米安談起自己的母親可不算尋常，但他每次提及時似乎從沒有說過她一句不好，反而對她造就了今日的自己心存感激。

克拉克真想知道像他這麼小的孩子到底都經歷過什麼樣的考驗，他無法想像達米安是怎麼撐過去的，但他很高興這孩子現在總算和更加愛護他的親屬待在一起了。一想到有父母以訓練為名讓孩子挨餓、或者丟給他把劍就要他自求生存——光是這樣一想克拉克就受不了。世界上怎麼會有人這樣對待自己的孩子⋯⋯這個想法也讓克拉克思念起自己的兒子，喬現在大概正擔心得要命吧。

「我敢說布魯斯的訓練肯定要比那個更好。」克拉克對他笑笑，然而達米安依然面無表情。

「嘖。」然後談話就此終結。

*****

五天就這樣過去，克拉克忍不住擔心接下來事態會如何發展。等待的時間越來越難熬，他們偶爾會聊上幾句，雖然都不是什麼要緊的話題。他們這麼做只是為了打發時間。

「作為生日週，這種慶祝方式可真怪對吧？這大概會成為相當難忘的體驗了。」

「這並不算什麼。還有為什麼每個人都要為生日大驚小怪？格雷森對這事根本沒完沒了。」

「生日當然重要啦。很多人都這麼想。」

「我看就是個愚蠢的場合。」

「感覺迪克跟你很親近呢⋯⋯是不是這樣？」

「格雷森表達喜愛的方式只能說是莫名其妙——我不太明白他是怎麼回事，但有他陪伴並不令人⋯⋯討厭。」這話的意思基本上是說達米安很喜歡跟迪克之間的親密關係。

「你們倆處得很好。就我看來，我覺得你們的團隊合作相當成功。」克拉克注意到達米安突然對談話提起了興致，就連脊背都豎直了起來。

「那當然了。我跟格雷森早就合作過很多次了，毫無疑問我們的搭檔肯定是最出色的。」

「你總是說迪克的好話，你應該很喜歡他吧⋯⋯」克拉克未經過深思熟慮就這麼開口了。達米安的突然沉默讓他擔心起自己是不是說錯了什麼話。

「⋯⋯」雖然還是沒有回答，但達米安從其中一個口袋裡將某件物品取出來放上掌心。

「那是⋯⋯」

「格雷森給我的。」

「噢。」原來那就是迪克在慶生會上特地送來給達米安的禮物。那是一個小小的銀色手環，上面分別鐫刻著藍色的夜翼標誌、黑色的蝙蝠標誌與紅色的羅賓標誌。克拉克對於禮物的真面目居然是這樣的東西感到有些訝異，但他知道達米安肯定很珍惜。銀圈的另一側還刻有日期，但克拉克並不曉得那背後的涵義。

「那是我第一次來到哥譚的日子。」達米安解釋完便將它收回口袋裡。有一條眾所周知的任務守則總會告訴人們不要在出勤時攜帶貴重物品，然而向來嚴守規紀且律己甚嚴的達米安怎麼會把這樣一件東西帶上路呢？克拉克不禁聯想到，達米安那時候難道就是為了撿這個手環而回頭的嗎？雖然它看起來並沒有損壞——也許它掉出來了？不管真相是什麼，他決定先不要追問。

「這是件非常具有紀念意義的禮物。」

「典型的格雷森。」達米安注視著光源，然後慢慢望向天空。克拉克這一次對達米安的說法並沒有再深入琢磨，此刻的他只覺得順其自然就好。

*****

入夜的天空轉成一片闃黑，繁星在他們頭頂上燦爛閃爍。儘管身陷困境，但這並不妨礙他們欣賞如斯美景。兩個人繼續進行輕鬆的談話，而這次的話題是克拉克的妻子。達米安對於很多事都無法理解。他傾向簡化所有問題，但人類的內心實際上卻往往更加複雜得多。

「露意絲總是會在各個方面支持著我，尤其是道德上的意見，有時候我會被憤怒蒙蔽了理智──但她就是能夠幫助我看清事實。能跟她相遇真的是我三生有幸。」這個話題讓克拉克更想念他的家人了，他實在很想回家與他們團聚。

「你很愛她嗎？」克拉克側頭看向問出這個問題的達米安，並給了他一個肯定的微笑。

「是啊，我們都愛著某些人，而被人愛著也是⋯⋯非常美好的事。」這種話從外星人口中說出來會不會有點太奇怪了？但願不會才好。

「喬總是把她掛在嘴上──簡直說個沒完。」

「其實⋯⋯我大概可以想像啦。」

達米安這時候的表情介於冷漠和莫名的傷感之間，克拉克很想知道他心裡在想些什麼，但就跟他父親一樣，父子倆都是難以讀懂的人。該不會關於露意絲的話題讓他想起自己那位大相逕庭的母親了吧？克拉克深深希望自己沒為對方勾起什麼難過或不願回想的記憶。說到底，克拉克始終堅信達米安畢竟只是個孩子，長久以來外界施加在他身上的嚴苛待遇絕對是失當的。雖然他不清楚達米安實際上經歷過什麼，但他知道那肯定不是什麼光彩的故事。

「達米安，你是被愛著的。」這句話不經意就從他嘴裡冒出來了。男孩微微抬起頭看他，帶著一副幾乎不可置信的神情，就像他隨時準備要搶白一頓、或者打算以冷嘲熱諷打發掉這句評論──但他什麼都沒說。達米安未發一語，雖然沒有表示同意，卻也沒有做出反對，也許他對這句話還是有幾分認同的。克拉克知道布魯斯再怎麼不擅長表達情感，他肯定也是真真切切地愛著自己的兒子。千言萬語道不盡他從羅賓們身上知道的故事，儘管他們之中就只有一個是他真正的血親，但布魯斯始終關心著他們所有人。如果有任何一個孩子出了事⋯⋯作為父親的他是永遠不會原諒自己的。

克拉克突然想通了某件事。他注意到達米安和布魯斯在情感方面是多麼相像：父子倆都不善於表達情感，而且總是傾向推開自己關心的人，而非努力與他們保持親密；但事實卻是，他們都願意為自己所愛的人赴湯蹈火在所不辭。雖然這只是他的感覺，但克拉克幾乎可以斷定達米安有朝一日會長成比他父親更能夠處理感情的人──再怎麼說，他在年少階段就與迪克和喬這樣的對象朝夕相處──長久下來一定會潛移默化的⋯⋯他真心希望如此。

「我一直以為母親對我的感情就是愛⋯⋯過去我做的許多事都是為了贏得她的認可，回想起來，其實她一點也不愛我。」達米安的表情一片空白，他在回憶認識父親之前的生活時，臉上沒有透露出一點情緒，在那裡克拉克看不出痛苦、悲傷或憤怒，又或許這些都不是達米安會用來描述他母親的字眼吧──其實在內心深處，達米安原本就不該承受這樣的磨難，但他卻也從來不曾為此怪罪過任何人。

「雖然是母親給了我生命⋯⋯卻是父親教導我如何過活⋯⋯」達米安現在躺平了下來，目光投向晦暗的夜幕以及遍布其上的浩翰星河，他似乎正回想起某些快樂的記憶，因為他的嘴角輕輕揚了起來。克拉克屏息等待他進一步吐露心聲，卻萬萬沒想到──

「然後是格雷森⋯⋯讓我知道活著是有意義的。」達米安繼續說道，而克拉克總算明白過來，他現在聽到的就是達米安韋恩這個人最為深刻的心聲了。他並非母親希望的樣子，也不是布魯斯的兒子，甚至不是羅賓，他擺脫了世界加諸其身的期許和惡意，只是成為了自己想要成為的人，而他看起來對這樣的自己可以說是⋯⋯心滿意足。達米安的話徹底打動了他，僅僅被賦予生命不等於懂得如何生活，而即使有人教導你生活該有的樣子，也不代表你應該照本宣科地過下去；唯有當你能自行發現活著於己而言的意義——非如此不可，你才能真正活出自己該有的樣子。誰料得達米安竟然能說出這麼有智慧的話呢。

克拉克忍不住笑了出來，然後深深嘆了口氣。如果他們能夠平安逃出生天，克拉克肯定會永遠記得今天這個開心的日子。他可總算聽到達米安的心裡話了。原來要讓他敞開心扉一點都不難，只需要被困在遙遠的異星配上有限的氧氣跟水源就可以了。意想不到吧？

「你一定是真心愛著迪克。」

克拉克又一次不經大腦發表感言了。這實在很害人，因為達米安頃刻之間再度進入了不祥的沉默狀態。他轉過頭來瞪著克拉克，臉上帶著某種頓悟的表情，瞠大的雙眼與張開的口唇像是有什麼話語呼之欲出，片刻之後卻又收斂起神色回到他原先仰望天空的姿勢。他是不是又說錯話了？還是因為他說的這個句子聽起來哪裡怪怪的？不過既然他們討論的對象叫做迪克，這本來也是沒辦法的事情嘛。

他們的對話就只進行到這裡，因為達米安闔上眼睛睡著了，又或者他其實只是裝睡以逃避追問，誰知道呢？但克拉克很確定他們的關係在今晚大有進展，所以他感到很高興。睡下了一段時間後，克拉克突然被腳步聲驚醒，鑑於這聲音絕對不是來自達米安，他立刻提高了警覺，猜想會不會是這顆星球上的外星居民終於決定要現身了，但經過進一步觀測，他聽到了心跳聲⋯⋯而且是他非常熟悉的心跳聲。

「達米安，醒醒，快醒醒！」克拉克用最大的笑容迎向剛剛睜開眼睛的達米安。男孩雖然顯得有些不悅，但他還是乖乖跟著克拉克走出他們的臨時避難所。然而舉目所及仍然只有一片荒漠，附近一個人也沒有。

「快來，我載你飛過去。」

「載我飛過去？」這項提議讓達米安斜乜起眼睛，大概是對被人載有意見吧──雖然以前的羅賓們似乎都很喜歡坐在超人身上飛來飛去。反正達米安就是跟別人不一樣。

「是迪克來了，達米安。我知道是他。」顯然，指出這個事實就足以讓達米安心甘情願地爬到他背上了。

*****

好消息是迪克距離他們其實並沒有多遠，而且重逢時他居然表現得比兩位受困者更加開心。他從大老遠就一路喊著兩個人的名字，一邊跑向他們；但令克拉克驚訝的倒不是這一點，而是當迪克將他的么弟緊擁入懷的時候，達米安毫不反抗地任由對方擺弄，完全沒有做出任何不高興的反應。眼前這一幕讓克拉克只想相信一切都會好起來，他感動得幾乎忘卻了一切懸而未解的紛紛擾擾。

「你還活著。」迪克攥住達米安的雙肩，注視對方的藍眼睛中充滿了狂喜。

「難道有人懷疑過這點嗎？」這句話讓迪克確認了這就是達米安本人，是他們家的達米安韋恩，毫無疑問⋯⋯他總算可以放下心來了——

克拉克沒來得及詢問迪克是怎麼找到這裡的，總之迪克直接在原地打開了一個橙紅色的閃爍通道，並且輕鬆地指引他們往裡面走。克拉克對傳送門談不上太熟悉，老實說他並不是很喜歡這種東西。不管怎麼樣，看來這就是他們唯一的回家之路了，所以他老老實實地穿了過去，滿心以為會來到瞭望塔或蝙蝠洞之類的熟悉地點，結果卻出乎意料——他踏進了全然陌生的空間，而且不知道為什麼，他的腦袋莫名感到有點暈眩。

「這是哪裡？」

「喔哇——是超人本人耶。」一個不認識的聲音從後方傳來。克拉克循聲轉頭，看見一名穿著黑色鎧甲與長風衣的男人。

「這位是午夜戰士⋯⋯」他先是看向克拉克與達米安：「至於你嘛，反正一定認識他們兩個——」迪克對他的朋友說道，接著腳步似乎踉蹌了一下；只見午夜戰士伸手穩穩地托住他的腰部，沒讓他跌倒。

「悠著點，格雷森。我警告過你過度使用那玩意的後遺症——你就是聽不進去。」午夜戰士的語氣中帶著某種調笑的意味，但迪克似乎沒在注意聽，只管在對方攙扶下打直了腰桿繼續往前走。

「你們先休息會，我們馬上返回哥譚。我必須向——」迪克的句子突然斷在這裡，他摘下面具後的臉龐顯現出前所未有的蒼白。

「好了我知道。你最好乖乖躺下來讓我照顧。至於你們倆——就先自己找個地方隨便坐坐吧。」午夜戰士回頭對著克拉克和達米安兩人同時說道，隨後就扶著迪克消失到某處去了。這也許只是克拉克的想像⋯⋯但他總覺得這兩人的關係好像有點非比尋常？

——待續

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者附註重點摘要：  
想知道午夜戰士來歷的人請查詢格雷森刊或午夜戰士刊～


	6. 破裂

這個地方異常安靜，不過既然他們正置身於外太空，這大概也沒什麼奇怪的。雖然景觀很美，但克拉克已經開始想家了。至少他知道迪克聯絡了布魯斯，這就表示其他人會收到他們平安歸來的消息，所以他可以先稍加放心。然而克拉克現在擔心的是他那位朋友對此會怎麼說──布魯斯總是以達成任務為第一要務，對於錯誤和意外事故容忍度很低，更糟的是他的羅賓這次也有份，因此他們都打從心眼裡知道蝙蝠俠是不會輕易放過他們的。想著這件事的克拉克走回主艙，看見的畫面是迪克正靠在牆上休息，而他們剛才認識的那個男人給他倒了一杯水。

「謝了。」迪克含糊不清地道了聲謝，邊把喝完的空杯遞了回去。這時候他發現克拉克的到來，便朝他微微一笑。

「一切都還好嗎？你們倆消失了那麼久，大家都很擔心呢。」

「我知道。我們很抱歉，但事情真的超出掌控⋯⋯」

迪克把那場任務後來的發展告訴了克拉克。由於每個星球的時間長度不一樣，原來他們在異星待的這不到一個星期，在地球上已經過去了七天。他們討論了克拉克跟達米安這幾天的求生過程，故事不是很有趣，但配上些細節總歸還值得一說。在迪克稍微恢復後，他們倆便一同前去找達米安。一般來說在這麼大的空間裡，要找人可能會很困難，但迪克似乎就是能夠猜出他的搭檔身在何處。達米安正佇立於大片的落地窗前，目光流連於窗景的同時，他本人似乎也神遊物外。

「達米安⋯⋯我們回家吧。」

達米安沒有回答，只是靜靜從窗前轉身，跟隨他們來到午夜戰士正在等候的地方。克拉克很想知道迪克跟這名神秘男子之間究竟是什麼關係，還有他為什麼會擁有一艘可以在宇宙中隨意行駛的太空船？除了時不時的插科打諢以外，他看上去一點也不普通，只不過克拉克倒也不覺得對方是什麼壞人──但如果這個人身懷實力，他為什麼沒有加入正義聯盟或其他類似的組織呢？而且他一個人待在外太空又是在做些什麼？克拉克好奇布魯斯到底知不知道這名男子的存在──不過他很快又告訴自己那可是蝙蝠俠，天底下哪裡會有蝙蝠俠不曉得的事情呢。既然這個人跟迪克有著某種程度的關聯，他的身家背景八成老早就被一沓沓地建檔在蝙蝠洞裡的某處了吧。

「真心謝謝你所做的一切，沒有你幫忙我是做不到的。」迪克為他的朋友獻上承載著往日情誼的笑容與握手。

「反正我本來就喜歡你欠我人情。」午夜戰士報以調笑，就著握手的姿勢將迪克拉過來在他耳邊說了幾句悄悄話。這音量照說只有迪克本人聽得見，當然了，除非你擁有超人程度的聽力。

「他們倆就跟你描述得一模一樣⋯⋯除了那個小不點──我覺得他恐怕比你認為的還要來得火爆，看樣子好像隨時能跟我幹上一架⋯⋯」

「而且他會贏。」迪克驕傲地說，帶著胸有成竹的笑容迎向他的朋友。午夜戰士則回他一個狡獪的笑，似乎正準備用能把迪克逗笑的機智言論反唇相譏；然而他最後什麼都沒有說，只是再度開啟了傳送門。

「這會通往你們想去的地方。很榮幸認識兩位，還有，當然了，能見到你總是件令人愉悅的事，格雷森。」午夜戰士向三人簡單地揮手道別。

「十分感謝你的幫助。」克拉克真誠地笑著說。雖然不認識對方，但是他敢說就是這個人讓迪克得以四處奔走尋找他們，更重要的是他看來是真正關心他們的安危，所以在克拉克心目中就先把他歸類為中立善良一派了。達米安則依然保持著沉默，這一點有些反常，打從踏上這艘船以來他就安靜到幾乎讓人開始擔心的地步。但既然他什麼話都沒有說，也許他就是不打算說出來而已。

「你知道我捨不得送你離開，不過說真的⋯⋯我很愛看你離開時的──」

「別鬧。」迪克笑著伸出一根手指來警告午夜戰士，一邊踏入了傳送門。克拉克考慮了一下自己是該繼續探究午夜戰士原本打算說什麼，還是就這樣接受迪克制止對方必定有其理由的事實然後就此打住。他在門口等待達米安跟著迪克走出去，但男孩卻杵在原地抬頭看他。

「你先請。」達米安開口說道，並往旁邊一站好讓克拉克先通過。午夜戰士在他們身後發出輕笑聲，似乎被這個場面逗樂了。達米安這麼做的用意是希望克拉克先走一步，他打算跟午夜戰士獨處，或者他就是想要最後一個離開。但這是為什麼呢？他沒有理由拒絕這樣的請求，所以只好嚴肅地看著達米安，希望羅賓不至於跟自己理當心懷感恩的對象大打出手。踏出傳送門的時候克拉克總覺得心裡有點不踏實，不過他一出來便看到蝙蝠洞，以及正用奇怪的目光打量他怎麼拖了這麼久的迪克。

「我累到恍神。」克拉克撒了個謊。他四下環顧，看見提姆整個人正攤在椅子上睡得昏天黑地，面前到處散落著文件，電腦還亮著螢光。卡珊德拉靜悄悄地坐在他對面，雖然沒表現出來，但她看起來跟提姆差不多精疲力竭。然而要說累的話沒人能跟布魯斯的樣子相比——也許還有迪克吧，因為他們倆都看起來像是剛被火車輾過似的。阿爾福雷德一如往常靜立在布魯斯身後，儘管不像是連續熬了幾天的夜，這位年長的管家也確實顯露出心力交瘁的疲態。

「布魯斯⋯⋯」克拉克冷靜地開口，但對方完全不給他說話的機會，立刻衝著他問道：「達米安人呢？」

迪克和克拉克回頭望向傳送門，達米安仍然沒有出現。克拉克開始懷疑他難道真的向午夜戰士提出了挑戰，又或者他們只是在文明地說話。不管怎麼樣，這都很不像達米安會有的舉動。也許他們該回去看看，現場說不定需要人調解？話又說回來，達米安到底找午夜戰士做什麼？在迪克介紹雙方認識前他明明跟這個人素昧平生啊⋯⋯就在克拉克幾乎就要提議回去找人的當口，達米安突然沒事人樣地現身了，從他的樣子看來，至少可以確定他們沒發生什麼肢體衝突。不過他到底是怎麼回事？隨著傳送門在身後關閉，達米安以一貫的沉著態度面向自己的父親，準備接受自己的行為帶來的後果。克拉克和迪克同時走上前幾步，打算提出應有的解釋。

氣氛一時之間劍拔弩張。布魯斯在見到他們時陰沉著一張臉，當然他心裡肯定希望他們都平安無事，但兩人現在既然完好無缺地歸來了，那當然就到了蝙蝠俠檢討錯誤的時刻。克拉克考慮著要承擔全部責任，他一方面覺得達米安不該為這種事捱父親責罵，更因為他確信達米安不會再犯同樣的錯誤；而且這孩子從雙親那裡遭受過的苛刻對待已經夠多了——沒必要再繼續增加。雖然克拉克不知道韋恩家的處罰方式，但就他對羅賓訓練內容的認識，恐怕真正的處罰要比那個還更來得嚴上加嚴。問題是，克拉克知道達米安是不可能坐視他一肩扛下的，這孩子這麼驕傲，驕傲得會把承擔不起過錯當成一種弱點，而達米安韋恩是絕對不可能放任自己擁有弱點的；不過說起來他也不像是逆來順受的類型⋯⋯也許他會樂見有人自行請罪？但無論達米安選擇哪邊，克拉克都很清楚實際上的責任是在自己身上，他們兩人之中只有他是成年人，因此理當由他來面對布魯斯的任何砲火。

「布——」

布魯斯突然從座位上起身朝他們快步走來，克拉克的第一個反應是挾著憤怒的布魯斯即將要攻擊達米安或者他自己，因此他做好準備，以便在布魯斯出手責打兒子前隨時介入阻止。達米安大概也感受到相同的威脅，因為他擺出了備戰姿勢，至於他是打算要抵擋還是反擊克拉克就不能確定了。但出乎意料的是布魯斯接下來並沒有做出他們預期中的舉動，而是越過他們徑直走向⋯⋯迪克？

事情發生得很快，就在布魯斯走到迪克身前的那一刻，後者就閉上眼一動也不動地昏厥了過去。要不是布魯斯守在那裡，他可能會直接摔到地面上。然而在此之前迪克並沒有傳達出任何警訊，他從未提及自己的身體已經無法負荷正常的機能，甚至只是普通的站立。

「阿福！」布魯斯將迪克癱軟的身子抱在懷裡，一邊喊他的管家過來幫忙，喊聲的音量大到讓提姆整個人被嚇醒了過來，他瞠著眼睛試圖跟上周遭的狀況；卡珊德拉則是最先做出反應的，她走上前幾步，但隨即被布魯斯的眼神制止住。

「上樓去，你們全部。」布魯斯說完這句話便將迪克移到角落，好讓正在準備醫療器材的阿爾福雷德對其進行救治。克拉克依然處於震驚狀態，他太過於專注達米安的處境，以至於完全沒發現迪克的身體狀況——沒有任何人發現。

「我——我們走吧。」提姆對所有人宣布道，於是一群人默然上樓。在餐廳裡，卡珊德拉為達米安和克拉克加熱了食物，四個人不發一語地坐在桌邊，各自懷揣著不同的心思。

*****

「說真的——這種見鬼的狀況到底是怎麼發生的？」提姆的口氣跟往常完全不同，他這下是真的生氣了。克拉克以前可沒見過幾次他生氣的樣子。

「那是個意外，我們被傳送到別的地方⋯⋯結果⋯⋯」

「是意外還是過失？」提姆集滿所有的怪罪意圖怒視著達米安，而年幼的羅賓也變了顏色，從鎮定自若轉為一臉不忿。

「別挑釁我，德雷克⋯⋯我們都很清楚打起來的結果會是什麼。」達米安似乎正在強忍怒氣，從緊咬的牙關裡一字字吐出這句台詞。

「快承認你搞砸了吧，達米安！你根本負擔不起這樣的任務——」

「那是因為你們其他人根本派不上用場，所以他才選了我。我是唯一的人選。父親他，選了我！」

「哦，那他這個選擇可是大錯特錯了！」

「少在那邊酸葡萄心態了，德雷克——誰叫你就是這麼無能。」

「達米安！」

「夠了！！」克拉克吼住了這場爭吵，但這不足以制止提姆跟達米安之間一觸即發的恨意，在這瞬間兩人都已蓄勢待發要和對方拚上一架。卡珊德拉伸手搭上提姆的肩膀，他轉頭看向她，眼裡依然充滿憤慨，但他決定不再忍受這一切。提姆起身離席，而卡珊德拉隨即跟了過去，飯桌上便留下克拉克和達米安二人在沉默中不發一語地用餐。

*****

然後現在就只剩下克拉克一個人在餐桌前默默等候了。達米安稍早已經一聲不響地離開。他想著迪克不知道恢復得如何，還有提姆跟達米安能不能和好。這種程度的吵架在手足間應該是稀鬆平常的事才對？他們畢竟是家人，終歸會原諒彼此的。這場等待相當煎熬，克拉克感覺自己整個人都焦躁了起來，因為他現在孤身一人，而且滿心只想趕緊回到大都會和妻兒團聚——他真的很想親自跟他們報平安，告訴他們一切都會好起來的。

他不知道自己等了多久，總之他就這樣呆坐在桌邊，直到地面上傳來蝙蝠洞的響動。克拉克立刻起身想詢問迪克的狀況，但他很快就親眼見到了。迪克被布魯斯和阿爾福雷德抬著從蝙蝠洞搬運到他自己的房間，在那裡他被吊上了點滴。儘管看上去沒有生命危險，但他依然顯得十分虛弱——這不太符合總是健健康康的迪克格雷森給人的強悍印象。布魯斯顯然並沒有交談的意願，因為他二話不說就回到了地底下；不過阿爾福雷德仍然留在迪克的床邊繼續調整著醫療設備。

「他會好起來嗎？」

「請放心，理查德少爺要比這個強得多了。」阿爾弗雷德向他保證道。接著他提議要讓克拉克在莊園裡洗個澡休息下，但超人委婉地拒絕了，因為他打算在和布魯斯打過照面後便盡快返回大都會——如果布魯斯願意見他的話。不過他還是接受了更衣梳洗的安排，畢竟他已經連續受困在外太空好幾天了。

*****

稍事整頓後，克拉克回到迪克的房間想找阿爾福雷德說話，但他在門後停下腳步，因為他發現待在房裡的不是管家，而是達米安。年幼的羅賓正站在床前專注地凝視著夜翼的睡臉。達米安的身體雖然紋絲不動，克拉克卻看見他緊握著拳頭直到指節發白；不過無論他的內心有何糾結，最後想必是解決了，只見他放開了雙手，從桌上挑了本書，然後坐到床邊的椅子上靜靜地等待——等待著迪克醒轉過來。

克拉克不確定該如何看待此事。儘管達米安總是一副冷硬的態度，他的胸中卻有一塊軟肋——無論如何他就是沒辦法討厭迪克。既然他們一直以來都保持著如此親近的關係，也難怪與彼此分離會是這麼一件令人難受的事了。他猜想達米安大概是在心裡怪罪自己造成的麻煩，也可能是見不得迪克為了自己折騰成這樣——

「克拉克。」正在一幕幕咀嚼腦內思緒的超人無暇關心周圍的動靜，於是當蝙蝠俠一如往常悄然無息地出現在他背後時，他只能毫無防備地被逮了個正著。

「什麼事？」克拉克問道。但布魯斯沒有回答，只是朝來的方向走了回去，以一個靜默的背影要求克拉克跟上前去。他們走進了書房。在房門關上後，兩位父親間的談話於焉展開。

*****

「迪克將停止擔任達米安的導師。」布魯斯並沒有詢問事情的來龍去脈，完全沒有。他只管直接切入他現在的打算，那就是讓羅賓脫離夜翼的羽翼之下。

「什麼？為什麼？事情的前因後果和你現在的說法完全沒有任何關聯。」克拉克立刻反擊，他了解達米安的性格，也知道要是布魯斯做下這樣的決定會讓迪克多麽自責。

「達米安還沒準備好，我必須重新訓練他。這整起事件就是他無法在迪克手底下做事的證明。」

「布魯斯⋯⋯你不能就這樣——原本一切都進行得很順利，關於這場任務，其實是我——」

「達米安已經把一切都告訴我了。」

他當然會那麼做了，克拉克在心底對自己說。達米安為人驕傲自滿，但他可不會讓其他人來承擔他的過錯。達米安韋恩所受的教養不可能要他推諉卸責，他選擇扛下所有罪責的行為實際上一點也不令人意外，雖然他曾一再強調若非克拉克臨時擋路，自己原本大可安然脫身。

「如果你這麼做，迪克會怎麼想？請你收回這項決定。他們明明合作無間，別毀了這份——」

「如果喬希望的話，他還是可以繼續做夜翼的學生。」

「這不是重點！」克拉克只覺得怒火攻心，他說那些話的目的並不是為了自己的兒子。雖然他不是達米安的父親，但他很清楚達米安需要迪克的引導，關於迪克的陪伴能讓達米安長成更好的人這件事實竟然不能為布魯斯所認知，這真是天大的損失！

「是的，達米安是犯了錯，但人孰能無過！」

「他所犯的錯源自於他的自我中心。」

「自我中心？你自己上樓去看看你兒子，達米安韋恩——去看看他現在的心理狀態！等你真的看清楚了再來摸著良心告訴我他這樣叫做自我中心！」達米安孤伶伶地捧著本書坐在迪克床邊的畫面閃過他的腦海，克拉克萬分確信達米安的罪名絕對不包括自私，也許他以前確實是這樣的人，但打從他來到哥譚認識了父親和其他人後⋯⋯他的核心目標已經轉變了，他理應受到更公平的對待。

「他的所作所為妨害了任務。」布魯斯以同樣的氣勢瞪視著克拉克，然而克拉克絲毫沒有退讓的意圖。

「你總是只會把任務掛在嘴上，布魯斯！除了任務你還關心過什麼？」

「克拉克——你說的這些對我毫無意義。我已經做出了決定，而達米安也同意了。」

「這不是處理事情的正確——」

「住嘴，克拉克。你敢對我管教自己兒子的方式指手畫腳！」布魯斯帶著暗下來的目光危險地踏上前一步。克拉克這才意識到自己踩到了朋友的底線，雖然這完全不是他的本意。布魯斯就跟往常一樣只是在為自己的家人著想——但比起分開迪克與達米安，一定還有什麼更好的處置才對。他聽喬轉述過那麼多次關於訓練的點點滴滴，克拉克知道達米安再怎麼不願意承認，肯定也跟他兒子一樣享受這個過程。達米安對迪克的景仰是那麼顯而易見，每回他被迪克稱讚時又是多麽地自豪⋯⋯布魯斯怎麼忍心剝奪這樣珍貴的事物？

「布魯斯，我的意思是⋯⋯」

「出去。」

布魯斯轉身背對克拉克，緩緩走到落地窗前，然後頭也不回地望向窗外。他一點也不想聽到回答，他要的是克拉克現在立刻離開他的莊園，再也沒有什麼能讓他回心轉意了。他們兩人之間的對話向來有半數以爭論收尾，因為布魯斯會把所有異議掃到一邊——他甚至不會跟你舊事重提，他對達成共識完全沒興趣，更別說是妥協了，這就是為什麼他們總是很難同意彼此的見解。懷著對方還有可能轉過身來的希望，克拉克默默杵在原地等了一會，但布魯斯連根手指都沒動一下，因此他別無選擇，只能拖著他失望、疲憊又後悔的身心就這麼離開莊園了。他是不是讓事態惡化了？迪克什麼時候才會甦醒過來？為什麼達米安會同意這樣的決定？是因為不想進一步惹父親生氣嗎？克拉克最終還是讓這些浮動的思緒沉澱了下來，他們永遠都有明天，他總會二度回訪哥譚——他仍舊能夠再次見到迪克、達米安⋯⋯還有布魯斯，也許等到那時候他就可以親自詢問他們這些問題了。不幸中的大幸是，在這些不勝枚舉的爭執之後，布魯斯與克拉克總是能夠自然而然地重拾對話的管道。只不過現在的他選擇先飛向天空，朝著他心繫的妻兒所在的大都會踏上歸途。

他可以改天再來處理這些問題⋯⋯船到橋頭自然直，這次應該也不例外⋯⋯對吧？

——待續


	7. 追逐

這幾天大都會的天空始終暗沉沉的，克拉克忍不住覺得天氣就是自己心情的寫照。距離那場任務的開端已經過了一陣子，除了一些微不足道的小細節外，事情似乎都回到了常軌。他跟布魯斯是不可能停止交談的，畢竟他們一起共事，而要讓團隊順利運作可少不了正常的溝通。不過他們的談話內容僅限於任務與聯盟事務，從未涉及那天的事件。這讓克拉克對於韋恩莊園目前的狀況更好奇了──幸好他昨天有遇到提姆，這個年輕人好心地給他捎來一些消息。迪克已經醒過來了，他的恢復情況良好，顯然通過傳送門這件事會對身體造成負擔，而他在倒下前恐怕就已經耗盡了自己的極限。在提到達米安的時候，提姆的眼神似乎變得犀利了些，但總之他還是告訴他莊園裡一切如常，布魯斯仍舊照老樣子訓練他們。克拉克很想帶著喬飛到哥譚親眼看看那裡的現況，不過說起來，現在可能不是最理想的時機。

心急如焚的喬在等到大家平安歸來後總算放下心來，但他很想知道自己為什麼必須暫時擱下跟夜翼的訓練。不過當克拉克回答他「情況有點複雜」之後，喬只是笑了笑就沒有繼續追問了，他接受了時候還沒到的現實。克拉克仰頭望向陰鬱的天空，不由得嘆了口氣。也許他是該做個成熟的大人跟布魯斯好好談談──畢竟這樣做對達米安、喬和迪克來說可能才是最好的。

*****

就在克拉克來得及做好任何造訪韋恩莊園的計畫之前，突然就天外飛來了一個迪克格雷森──這可不只是比喻而已。大晚上的迪克是在出什麼任務？老天──他的身體禁得起像這樣在高樓大廈間飛來盪去嗎？他怎麼沒有在床上好好休養？他為什麼會突然從天而降？

「夜翼？」克拉克瞪著自己剛撈到臂彎裡的年輕人，迪克則對眼前熟悉的面孔大笑出聲。

「是超人啊！嘿──什麼風把你吹來的？」

「這裡是大都會。」克拉克板著一張臉，用懷疑的目光在對方臉上掃視。

「對噢。」

「你在這裡做什麼？你不該來這種地方。」

「哇──還以為是蝙蝠俠在跟我說話。是這樣的，我在家裡悶太久了，只是想出來伸伸伸腿而已。」

克拉克降落在鄰近的屋頂上，他一點也不相信這個藉口。雖然迪克的傷情看起來確實不嚴重，但他居然會在空中失去平衡這一點說明了背後還存在著某些不明因素。然而要看透迪克格雷森並不容易，他這個人十分獨立自主，而且非常善於根據外界對自己的需求提供任何反饋。想到這裡，克拉克看著這名身穿藍黑相間制服的年輕人的眼神不禁柔和了下來。

「你還好嗎？」克拉克對迪克咧開嘴角，而對方幾乎是立刻就回報他同樣誠懇的笑容。

「我很好。我大概三天前就恢復得差不多了，所以現在無聊得很。」迪克翻了翻眼睛，大概正在腹誹那些禁止他夜巡甚至是離開房間的家人，他們肯定會堅持他現在應該躺在床上裹著厚厚的棉被睡覺。

「所以說你這是逃家了，而且沒有人知道你在這裡？」

「也不是所有人都不知道啦。」迪克先是望向他身後，又一一掃過周遭燈火通明的摩天大樓。

「是不是有偵探循線追來了？」他們倆都為這個說法竊笑了一陣。理所當然會有人追來，而迪克也自然而然會選擇跑到大都會，因為這裡跟哥譚的環境頗有差距──也許是因為太明亮了吧？克拉克可以確信追來的人肯定不是布魯斯，因為現在是夜巡的時間。不過這可阻止不了其他家族成員前來追捕夜翼。

「在你身體還沒完全恢復以前這樣跑出來很危險。」

「這裡有超人守著呢，能出什麼岔子？」迪克走到大樓邊緣，低頭望向下方川流不息的街道。克拉克很熟悉迪克，兩人相識的歷史一路可以追溯到對方還是黑暗騎士身邊那個蹦蹦跳跳的開心果羅賓的時期。人們總是奇怪像蝙蝠俠這樣的角色怎麼會選上羅賓作為搭檔，他們互不相襯，完完全全是彼此的反面，但也許這正是他們配合得如此天衣無縫的原因。迪克面具後的藍眼睛雖然總是自由奔放，但他的道德標準就跟他的勇氣和能力值一樣高得沒邊。這讓他變得堅強而可靠──這讓他成為了夜翼，而正是因為夜翼是這樣的人物，才能夠與達米安也成為天造地設的一對。

說人人到，身穿羅賓裝束的達米安正好降落在他們後方，兜帽下是嚴厲的視線和緊鎖的眉宇。克拉克不禁從他身上看到了自己那位朋友的影子。

「夜翼。」

「你不會是特地來抓我回去的吧？」

「你現在還有機會選擇自行跟我回去。」

「我感覺自己好像被當成罪犯了，你這架勢簡直像是要把我丟到阿卡漢似的。」

「如果你不表現得像個罪犯，我就不需要用這種方式對待你。」達米安走上前兩步，迪克則後退了兩步。這幾乎像是兩人間的遊戲一樣。他們的表情狀似嚴肅，然而對話的方式卻帶著玩鬧的氛圍。就像是迪克邀請達米安進行一場追逐賽，而後者儘管心知自己不該在這裡浪費時間玩你追我跑，卻還是不由自主地參與其中。

「今晚不需要夜巡嗎，羅賓？」克拉克插嘴問道。他自己確實對於達米安來到這裡的原因很是好奇，照說他應該不能離開蝙蝠俠身邊才對。該不會他們父子倆還在冷戰？難道問題還沒有解決嗎？

「父親和紅頭罩今晚有別的案子要自行處理。」羅賓回答了超人的問題，不過他的雙眼依然牢牢地釘在他的目標身上，也就是夜翼。迪克表現得就像是隨時準備從樓頂一躍而下，再次潛入夜色裡逃逸無蹤。克拉克來回看了看迪克與達米安。這兩人間出了什麼他不知道的事情嗎？他歪過頭苦思冥想，打量著達米安狂熱的眼神和隱秘的笑容。接著他突然意識到平日要從這個男孩身上看到任何反應有多不容易，但當他和迪克在一起的時候，似乎就變回一個尋常孩子該有的樣子了。也許夜翼真的能引出任何人的赤子之心也說不定？

『雖然是母親給了我生命，卻是父親教導我如何過活⋯⋯然後是格雷森，讓我知道活著是有意義的。』克拉克想起當他們一起受困在異星時，達米安曾告訴過他這番話。所以這就是達米安真正的意思嗎？他們的關係現在看來確實有些奇妙，雖然達米安基本上已經融入了這整個生活圈，但他們在一起時總是如此特別地合拍──這就是手足之情嗎？

「夜翼，你還是乖乖跟羅賓回家吧。」

「但這樣有什麼好玩的？」

「你本來就不該覺得好玩，你該做的是休息。」達米安在迪克接著抗議之前便打斷了他的話。克拉克忍不住覺得有趣，觀察他們真的很有意思──幾乎就像貓和狗一樣，雖然意見相左卻相處融洽，並且總是能在需要的時機合作無間。

「我已經休息得夠多了。」迪克漫步在大樓的邊緣，只消一個傾斜他就會栽落到萬劫不復的深淵，不過在場沒有任何人擔心這一點，因為說到平衡感，迪克可是數一數二的優異。

「哦對了，蝙蝠俠要我帶話給你，他說喬的訓練課程可以從下星期繼續進行──如果你們還想繼續的話。」

「我們當然想了。」克拉克回答的同時也用眼角餘光瞟向羅賓，但達米安卻對這段對話毫無反應。雖然他真的很想問問羅賓是否也將回歸他們的訓練，他還是沒有開口，因為那會害得夜翼和羅賓都陷入尷尬的境地。再說他們今晚的心情似乎顯得特別好，還是別破壞人家這麼一個美好的夜晚吧。

「羅賓，你今天好嗎？」克拉克轉向在場另一個人，後者終於第一次將目光從自己的目標身上移向他。達米安的眼底總是隱伏著燃燒的火焰，他的目光銳利而強烈，彷彿狩獵的掠食者。這恐怕就是為什麼會有許多人在他的注視下感到不安。

「嘖。跟往常沒什麼不同。」他聳了聳肩。但當他們倆回頭看向大樓邊緣時，原本站著夜翼的地方已經空空如也了。克拉克聽見達米安低聲嘆了口氣，跟著走到迪克最後立足之處往下望了望，似乎是在心裡計算自己的目標到底用了什麼方法逃到了何方。

「你也會回來參加下星期的訓練嗎？」在夜翼消失後，克拉克終究還是問出口了，不過羅賓似乎沒有心情和他討論這個問題。他正左顧右盼，大概是在搜尋迪克遺留的線索。

「不。父親說我現在必須先專注於其他層面⋯⋯就目前而言。」

「你會不會難過？」克拉克以為自己跟達米安在那次落難經驗後已經變得熟絡多了，但羅賓射來的目光卻讓他明白到，他們之間可能又回到了初始狀態。達米安表現得既封閉又冷漠，一點也不讓人親近，而他剛才問的問題八成踩到人家的地雷了。

「不，這只是個微不足道的挫敗。我會再次證明自己夠格的。」他說話的口氣聽著更像是在對自己喊話，而不是給他的回覆。當然沒有什麼能真正阻擋達米安韋恩，這番宣言更是證明了他立志以更強的姿態捲土重來。不錯，因為布魯斯就是這樣教育門下子弟的。

「那麼──」

在他開口之前，羅賓就跳下屋頂回去進行他的鈎爪槍運動了。他應該是在監視器上發現了夜翼的蹤影，從而再度展開了他們的夜間追逐戰。克拉克差點就想跟上去，不過他還有別的事情要忙。他相信他們會好好照顧自己──不過要是那兩個年輕人有誰在大都會惹了麻煩的話，克拉克是絕對會去找蝙蝠俠告狀的。

*****

夜已深沉，克拉克原本已經準備要飛回去陪家人，卻碰巧瞥見那兩人正坐在某棟大樓的屋頂。場面看上去比較⋯⋯私人，因此克拉克決定不去打擾他們，然而出於好奇心他還是忍不住多待了一會。達米安就坐在迪克身旁，雖然和迪克相比他的身量要小得多，並肩坐在一塊時他們的個頭倒顯得旗鼓相當。這時候迪克似乎給達米安講了個笑話，克拉克自己是聽不明白，不過男孩為此輕笑出聲，對著沒品的雙關語翻了個白眼。想來這兩人短時間內是不打算離開此地了，看他們親密無間地安於彼此的樣子讓超人泛起了微笑。也許總有一天喬也能和誰建立像這樣的關係吧。正當克拉克即將要退場時，達米安碰巧轉向迪克，他凝視著對方的側臉，幾乎看呆了眼⋯⋯這實在是個難能可貴的畫面。達米安韋恩總是時時刻刻保持著絕對的專注與從容，但現在的他竟顯得毫無防備，彷彿暫時卸下了肩上的重擔。

「格雷森⋯⋯」

氣氛突然變得有些太過私密了，克拉克感覺自己像闖入了某種微妙的情境，但達米安還沒接著往下說，迪克就轉過頭來望向超人所在的方位，把克拉克嚇了一跳。該不會夜翼從頭到尾都知道他躲在這裡吧？幸好迪克接下來倒沒有把他供出來，只是告訴達米安說他們最好在布魯斯發現之前回到家裡。對此達米安淡淡地回道：「父親早就知道了。」

在他們離開後，克拉克也動身回家。在歸途中他始終揮之不去一個奇怪的念頭，他總覺得那兩人在一起的樣子親密得過頭，但他們無論工作還是生活都與彼此相伴，本來就應該變得特別親密才是。也許這只是他想太多了而已。

*****

喬對於總算能回韋恩莊園跟夜翼還有羅賓一起訓練這項宣布可以說是歡天喜地。他們父子二人抵達目的地時，照例由面帶微笑的阿爾福雷德在大門口接待，並引領他們進入宅邸。喬立刻就往蝙蝠洞飛奔而去，克拉克則找了張椅子坐下來等候莊園主人的接見。等待的時間很無聊，於是他又開始在會客廳裡東張西望。說真的，這個地方實在不能更奢華了，簡直可以媲美帝王的居所。他想像起迪克小時候在大宅裡上竄下跳的模樣，還有在他離開後傑森又是怎麼住進來的──在他能把所有羅賓盤點一個遍之前，突然就被走進屋內的達米安吸引住了視線。

「達米安！又見到你真是太好了。」克拉克看見男孩穿著他的運動服，臉上還沾滿了汗水，想必不久前正在進行某些高強度的訓練。他覺得達米安肯定是長大了點，不然就是因為穿著制服或西服以外的裝束讓他顯得有些不同。從他的骨架看來這孩子大概會長得很高，肩膀也會變得寬闊──等到他長得更大、變得更強以後，布魯斯要拿他怎麼辦才好呢？

「距離我們上次見面並沒有過多久。」

「也是啦。」到底要怎麼做才能跟達米安韋恩正常對話？有沒有人能給他來本操作手冊？這個男孩雖然給人一種能進行深度交談的印象，但他同時也老是喜歡當句點王。迪克真應該寫本書來教教大家的。

等待布魯斯的時間似乎永無止盡。唉，要是一切能順利進行就好了。

*****

似乎在不知不覺間，他和布魯斯就這樣默認彼此的奇特關係已經恢復如初了，現在他們正在蝙蝠洞底下討論孩子們的訓練課程與任務佈置。克拉克認為他們已經準備好再度出勤，布魯斯則抱持反對意見。事實上這還是他第一次有機會親眼目睹布魯斯如何訓練羅賓，其內容的嚴苛果然名不虛傳。無事可做的他只好坐在邊上，一邊觀察迪克訓練喬的過程，一邊用眼角偷瞄布魯斯和達米安的進展。要不是他早就認識迪克，他可能根本看不出他是布魯斯一手帶大的學生，因為他們雙方使用的語言大相逕庭，更不用說迪克的教法要比布魯斯溫和太多。不知道這是不是克拉克自己的想像，但他總覺得達米安不但越打越狠，臉色也益發陰沉了下來⋯⋯他是不是不喜歡這樣的訓練方式呢？

「我這樣做對嗎？」聽到兒子的話聲，克拉克把自己的注意力拉回喬身上。迪克對這個問題露出微笑，並鼓勵他的學生再做一遍。

「這樣好多了，不過你的姿勢還可以加強。把身體再轉過來一點⋯⋯」迪克握住喬的肩膀，輕輕將其撥到正確的角度。

「控制住！」布魯斯嚴厲的嗓音把克拉克的目光又扯了過去，在另一邊的達米安顯然正操練得如火如荼。男孩出拳的力道像是能打穿牆壁，幾乎讓克拉克對於正常人類兒童的臂力產生了懷疑。他的下一拳甚至更重，重到把沙袋都從吊著的鐵環打落到了對面的地板上。達米安瞋著他刀鋒般的眼睛立定於原地，胸膛和肩膀因為劇烈的喘息而上下起伏；對此布魯斯的表情依然毫不意外地保持完全的木然。克拉克很想說點什麼，但一時之間實在找不出合適的台詞。他該稱讚他幾句嗎？還是該做出驚嘆的表現？然而他也才考慮了這麼一下就已經徹底錯過了發話的時機。

克拉克感覺得出迪克的心思因為達米安跟喬正在相反的方向訓練而有些被分散。這個年輕人似乎同時注意著兩邊的動靜，不過他沒有做出任何反應或建言，大概只打算暗中觀察。對面的場地在一鍵指令下又再度召喚出無數的沙袋與人形，達米安旋即重返訓練中繼續他出色的表現。可以想見的是迪克並沒有打算針對喬進行這方面的教學，而達米安作為人類男孩則需要加強耐受性和力量以支持他的羅賓生涯。幾小時過去後，阿爾福雷德也加入了他的觀摩教學行列，但這之後沒過多久，一天就又到了該結束的時候。

「做得好，喬。你今天進步很多⋯⋯別忘了手臂的角度，要記好姿勢哦。」迪克帶著笑容結束了課程，他鼓勵地拍了拍喬的後背，而這個手勢顯然讓男孩開心得不得了。

『怎麼我誇獎他時他就完全不是這個態度呢⋯⋯』克拉克注視著喬的一舉一動，心裡默默地想道。眼前的男孩基本上完全呈現出一個昂首闊步的發光狀態。

訓練結束後，克拉克跟著布魯斯和迪克回到樓上享用阿爾福雷德稍早準備的餐點。韋恩家的補給時間總是很令人享受，雖然這時候只有克拉克一個人跟著管家來到餐廳，迪克和布魯斯都選擇先去梳洗更衣。另一方面，喬和達米安則留在地底下完成某些善後工作，克拉克沒有深入詢問，因為他們既然來到蝙蝠洞訓練，那就該當遵守蝙蝠家的家規。一切都很順利，他在餐廳裡跟阿爾福雷德進行著愉快的對談，而這位管家實在稱得上妙語如珠——

耳邊突然傳來蝙蝠洞裡的巨大聲響，超人猛地轉過頭來，只好帶著滿面的憂慮當場告退；阿爾福雷德什麼也沒問，任由他風風火火地趕回地下室。不是吧！大人們才離開十五分鐘，這兩小子就要拆房子了不成？克拉克一下到訓練場就發現他的假設成真，兩個人居然都擺出了決鬥的架勢。

「你別忘了，我對我父親收藏氪石的地方可是一清二楚！」達米安咆哮著說，而喬猛然朝羅賓撲了過來，兩個人一齊滾到地上，為了天曉得什麼原因扭打成一團。

「我看你是怕了吧！因為你知道自己會被取代！」臉上挨了一拳的喬立馬吼了回去。

「住手。」克拉克立刻介入兩人之間阻止了這場打鬥。他先是一把抓住喬的後心，將兒子從達米安身上拽開，再慢慢將他放了下來。然而儘管超人已經在發脾氣了，兩個孩子卻當他不存在一樣，繼續將憤怒的視線膠著在彼此身上，顯然準備隨時重開戰局。他們再這樣鬧下去的話究竟要到哪一天才能組成團隊？他了解自己的兒子，他知道喬平常是不會隨便與人動手的，然而他今天就是這麼做了，他之後一定要好好找兒子談談——但現在讓克拉克生氣的還有另一件事，那就是達米安做出的威脅，氪石對他們來說是致命危險，到了這份上已經不是受個傷就可以簡單了事的⋯⋯他們在這短短十五分鐘之內到底可以為了什麼吵成這樣？克拉克現在只覺得失望透頂，因為就在不久之前，這兩個孩子明明還滿懷著信心與決意準備攜手踏上訓練與任務的旅程，豈料轉眼間卻⋯⋯

「這裡是怎麼回事？」在場的三人同時回頭，看見滿臉關切的迪克正從樓梯上走下來，不過他一看到現場的情形自然立刻能夠判斷出孩子們試圖傷害彼此。達米安是首先將視線從迪克身上移開的人。盯著地板，他起身撢去衣服上的塵土。喬則從頭到尾保持著沉默，但就連克拉克自己也不知該如何評論這場莫名的鬥毆。

這背後肯定出了什麼問題⋯⋯而克拉克這次可是吃了秤砣鐵了心，不查明真相絕不善罷甘休。

——待續


	8. 下策

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有性質不明的Sladin過往暗示。

克拉克和迪克緊盯著喬和達米安，不過兩個孩子誰也不願意提出解釋。認知到從他們嘴裡是問不出任何東西了，迪克很乾脆地改變了話題。克拉克覺得他大概是想另外再找機會私下盤問達米安。「我們上樓吧。」迪克隨即向所有人宣布，他表示阿爾福雷德為所有人準備了茶點。於是四個人上樓與布魯斯會合，一同坐在餐廳裡接受款待。隨後的喝茶聊天時間，喬和達米安竟然若無其事地嗑牙抬槓，表現得像是剛才那場衝突完全沒發生過似的。雖然仔細觀察的話還是可以嗅出某種緊繃的氛圍。

「所以說迪克⋯⋯擔任導師的這陣子以來──你覺得喬和達米安的訓練進展如何？」克拉克一問出這個問題，兩個男孩果然立刻安靜下來等著聽迪克的回應。

「就跟預想的一樣，他們倆都進步很多。喬學得特別快，除了戰術跟策略以外的基礎領域他都掌握得差不多了。至於達米安⋯⋯雖然目前不是你的導師，我還是持續在關注進度，而且布魯斯也有告訴我訓練的成果，所以呢，結論就是你們兩個都做得非常好。」迪克在談及喬和達米安的時候，目光也輪流投注在兩人身上。

「看來達米安重新加入訓練的那一天是指日可待了。」克拉克笑著說，然後所有人都看向布魯斯，希望他有所表示，不過年長的男人只是默默啜了口茶，就像沒聽到這句話一樣──雖然未表同意，卻也不曾反對。而這個反應對達米安而言似乎就已經足夠了，男孩帶著難以覺察的笑意埋頭回去吃他的點心。接下來的對話由迪克和克拉克擔任主導，布魯斯則扮演那個時不時插上幾句話的角色。不過克拉克可以感覺到他朋友似乎有點心不在焉──好吧，本來蝙蝠俠的心思就顧不上這些俗事，但他今天真的特別不對勁。儘管偶爾的回應說明他確實有在聆聽，他的注意力卻另有所屬。這讓克拉克不得不擔心起潛在的狀況。就在這時候，迪克的手機突然從口袋裡響了起來，中斷了桌上的交談。他和眾人打過招呼便退到一旁去接聽，出現在眼前的來電顯示似乎令他有些困惑，不過他還是接了起來。在迪克離開餐桌後，場面頓時靜了下來，但沒過多久他就帶著一條壞消息匆匆歸來。

「蝙蝠女有麻煩！我得走了。」迪克跑向布魯斯解釋道，他的導師在他焦急的注視下快速地點頭同意。

「也許我可以──」克拉克想伸出援手，倘若事態嚴重，他可以立刻飛到現場提供任何需要的支援。然而布魯斯只消一個眼神就讓他閉上了嘴。迪克似乎沒聽到克拉克的聲音，只管急急忙忙地前往蝙蝠洞整裝。抱著滿腹疑問坐在桌邊的克拉克看到喬跟自己一樣惶惑不安，同時還在擔心芭芭拉的安危；而達米安則維持著一貫的鎮靜自顧自地喝茶，顯然已經看出他父親支開迪克其實是有意為之──不過問題又來了，這到底是為什麼呢？

*****

夜翼離開莊園後，門鈴很快響了起來，阿爾福雷德隨即前去應門。來的人不是別人，正是提姆和傑森二人。這樣的景象可以說是相當罕見了。克拉克對整個蝙蝠家族的歷史並沒有那麼熟悉，也不清楚他們每個人的秘密和近況，不過就算是他也曾聽說過紅頭罩跟全家人對著幹的事蹟。事實上，連正義聯盟都留有這號人物的案底。剛進門的兩人跟所有人打過招呼後，布魯斯旋即起身往某處走去。肯特父子到此完全處於狀況外，他們從來搞不懂為什麼這裡的人都不用靠隻言片語便能明白彼此的意圖。

「現在是怎樣？」喬朝著坐在他對面達米安悄聲問道。

「父親把格雷森送走肯定有什麼理由。」立刻跟上狀況的達米安也起身追隨父兄前往蝙蝠洞。克拉克和喬交換了一個眼神，克拉克先給兒子送上一個寬心的微笑，而男孩則回他一個懷疑的瞇瞇眼。現在所有人都聚集到了蝙蝠洞，就連阿爾福雷德也不例外，這一點實在很能說明事情的嚴重性──

「資料在哪？」布魯斯盯著他的次子問話。

「這回的情報是板上釘釘了。我敢拿我的全副家當來賭。」傑森回答的同時把一顆隨身硬碟交給布魯斯，後者立刻將檔案下載到主電腦。出現在螢幕上的罪犯照片附帶著日期和編號，身份顯示為喪鐘，又叫做史萊德。布魯斯在沉默中飛快地打字，其他人則靜悄悄地觀望，直到他從座位上起身，為了不知名的目的走向不知名的所在。

有時候，克拉克真的覺得自己很需要一位講解員！

「出了什麼問題嗎？」喬望著提姆，而提姆則望著傑森，但他們的二哥只是聳聳肩就轉向別處了。提姆舔舔嘴唇，又嘆了口氣，似乎是在心裡掙扎該何去何從，不過達米安很快就替他做下了決定：

「從實招來，德雷克。」最小的弟弟如此命令道。

「紅頭罩得到了喪鐘所在位置的新情報。夜翼和喪鐘過去頗有淵源，他們的初次會面可以上推到迪克還在蝙蝠俠身邊擔任羅賓的時期。迪克成立少年泰坦後，喪鐘不但成為了更大的威脅，還把他們列為自己的頭號目標。」提姆說到這裡就停了下來，但每個人都用催促的眼神盯著他看。

「這又跟父親把格雷森派去追不存在的目標有何關聯？」達米安在胸前交抱起手臂。

「⋯⋯發生過怪事，這樣可以嗎？」提姆走到電腦前點開幾個資料夾。螢幕上跳出少年泰坦正在進行任務的影片。在影片中，他們的成員四下分散，而攝影機此時追蹤的對象正是在空間裡竄來竄去攻擊對手的羅賓。

「這場任務其實是陷阱，敵方抓住了星火和野獸小子，並把他們當成人質藏匿在某處。至於迪克⋯⋯就跟我們認識的他一樣⋯⋯」

「是個笨蛋。」達米安截斷了對方的話。他不用看完全程就能猜到那天發生了什麼事。情勢再明顯不過了，而他早知道像迪克這樣的人永遠會把他人的安危置於自身之前。

「⋯⋯非常關心別人。」提姆選用了更適合描述夜翼的詞彙說完自己的話。克拉克能感覺到這倆兄弟之間的敵對情緒升高了起來，但提姆終究忍住沒發作，繼續接著原先的話題往下述說。

「得知隊友的遭遇後，迪克一時之間有點慌了手腳，因為他知道喪鐘可不是好惹的。」提姆轉向螢幕，此時的影片播放到迪克衝進了某個房間，接著畫面突然變得模糊，聲音也出現干擾。

「我們可以從其他影片中看到喪鐘這時候也正處於同樣的房間，而就在羅賓走進去的那一刻，所有的監視器畫面都消失了，音訊也全都被截斷得乾乾淨淨。就連韋恩科技都無法還原，而這基本上幾乎是不可能的事。我們用盡各種方法檢查過，但全都不管用⋯⋯總而言之，那兩個人就這樣待在同一間房裡整整十五分鐘；當這十五分鐘一過，所有訊號突然同時恢復，羅賓毫髮無傷地現身，遭到囚禁的泰坦成員也都被放了出來。沒有任何原因也沒有發生打鬥⋯⋯什麼解釋都沒有。」提姆在這時候做了個深呼吸。

「在這個事件後⋯⋯羅賓從少年泰坦那裡休了三個星期的假，他回到哥譚來專注於蝙蝠俠的任務。喪鐘也消聲匿跡了一段時間，直到他在這一天再度現身。」一張帶著日期的照片被放在螢幕上，內容顯示出少年泰坦和喪鐘的戰鬥。

「這是格雷森最後一次參與少年泰坦的任務。」達米安似乎對這個日期有所認識，因為他是少年泰坦的現任領袖，很可能曾經在哪讀過隊伍的歷史。

「幾個月後，迪克成為夜翼，並成立了泰坦和少年正義聯盟⋯⋯但喪鐘完全沒對這兩支隊伍出手。等我接手少年泰坦的時候已經不太有機會見到喪鐘了，但夜翼在布魯德海文還是有跟他繼續交手⋯⋯這一切都很奇怪。」提姆說完了經過。克拉克對這條新資訊頻頻頷首，他以往也曾在戰事中見過喪鐘，但他從不知道少年泰坦跟這名罪犯有如此深重的牽連。

「說不定人家只是懶得拿你當對手而已。」達米安嘲笑提姆。後者只是挪開視線，選擇完全無視這句評論。

「就我所知，只要是布魯斯能力所及的時候，他都會設法讓迪克遠離跟喪鐘有關的案子──」提姆緊接著又把話題帶到另一個方向。

「剛才那段影片只存在於蝙蝠洞的電腦裡，少年泰坦的資料庫並沒有存檔。如果有的話我肯定見過。」達米安補充了這麼一句，提姆也點頭表示同意。

「你們為什麼不能直接問問迪克本人到底發生了什麼事？」喬總算開口問道。對於兒子的意見，克拉克算是同意一部分，因為就他對迪克的認識，他應該會願意解釋清楚──事實上，他搞不好早就說過了。然而韋恩家三兄弟對此緘默以對，直到傑森最終做出了回應。

「我很確定黃金男孩已經跟蝙蝠爸爸交代過了。我們雖然會對彼此保密，但沒有人會瞞著老蝙蝠，反正瞞也瞞不住吧，他通常都比我們自己還知道得更清楚。聽著，我們有一個用來記錄羅賓參與任務的報告系統，照說這場任務也會有建檔，但我查過系統，裡面什麼都沒有，就跟沒發生過一樣。」傑森看著肯特父子，簡單回答了他們的疑問。到了這份上克拉克的確覺得整件事十分古怪，更奇怪的是像喪鐘這樣的敵人既然針對了泰坦這麼長時間，怎麼會在目標束手就擒的時候突然放手呢？

「你們有試過覆寫系統權限嗎？」現任羅賓問道。

「試過了。任何你想得到的方法全都嘗試過了。」提姆回答。克拉克這下感到更可疑了，如果連蝙蝠電腦都沒有記錄的話，迪克給布魯斯所做的肯定是口頭報告了──

「所以沒人知道實際上發生了什麼？」克拉克再一次確認，傑森和提姆都表示同意。

「大概兩個月前，老蝙蝠要求我跟提姆監視喪鐘的動向──那傢伙本來就手腳不乾淨，所以我們一開始也沒覺得有什麼奇怪的。但後來提姆提出要徵召夜翼來加快效率的時候，老蝙蝠不但拒絕了他，還吩咐我們不准向夜翼求助。就是從那時候起我們才著手調查這整件事的。我們當然也有質問過老蝙蝠，但想也知道⋯⋯他又搞起他那套神經兮兮的作風。我們現在先跟你們講清楚，免得等會布魯斯要你們加入調查的話還得重新廢話一遍──」

「但他怎麼知道我們已經討論過了？」喬很確定除非蝙蝠俠擁有超級聽力，不然是不可能聽得見這段談話的。

「小朋友，這裡可是蝙蝠洞⋯⋯周圍至少有十台攝影機正在監視你的一舉一動。」傑森哼著氣瞄向天花板，邊搖頭邊擺出一副不贊許的樣子。

「神經兮兮。」他低聲地自言自語。

在談話接著往下之前，換上了蝙蝠俠裝束的布魯斯手持一件新裝置重新現身。他二話不說便坐回原位，往剛才他們打開的資料上迅速瀏覽一眼便把它們全關掉了。

「喪鐘在──」布魯斯才剛開口就被突然出現的紅色警示給打斷了，螢幕上跳出阿卡漢療養院的監視畫面，成群的罪犯正從牢房裡脫逃，而小丑正衝著其中一台攝影機狂笑。

「好一個急轉直下的發展。」傑森不高興地抱怨。布魯斯隨即從座位上起身。

「紅頭罩與紅羅賓，立刻出發去阻止他們──」

「在這個時間點竟然會有這種事？」提姆衝出去更換制服。

「蝙蝠俠，我們可以──」喬試著插話，而達米安同時喚道：「父親──」

「不行。你們兩個和超人待在這裡，不許靠近阿卡漢一步。」布魯斯堅決地表示，隨後套上頭盔。

「阿福，追蹤夜翼的狀況，代我出席韋恩企業的會議。我不會回來參加了。」

「是的，老爺。」管家收到指令後便往樓上匆匆離去，布魯斯則和紅頭罩以及紅羅賓一同搭上蝙蝠車，三人快速往事件發生地進發。克拉克深深呼出口氣，哥譚的節奏真的跟大都會很不一樣。他直覺接下來還會有更嚴重的發展，因為事情實在很不對勁。克拉克甚至都沒有詢問布魯斯需不需要幫忙，反正答案一定會是個大寫的「不」字，除非他需要額外支援。人人都知道哥譚是蝙蝠俠的領地，任誰都不准越雷池一步──也沒人敢。克拉克尊重朋友的決定，因此他知道唯一的選擇就是等在這裡隨時待命。

*****

達米安走到電腦前坐下，開始狂躁地盯著螢幕打字。喬也來到他的夥伴身後，認真地閱讀調出的資料。兩個男孩似乎在進行某些討論，克拉克走上前去瞪著螢幕上的喪鐘檔案，這兩小子不會是在計畫他所想的事情吧？喬和達米安已經不是第一次違背命令輕舉妄動了，但在經過先前那次捱罵的經驗後，他還以為他們至少會安分個幾個月才是。

「我們先到樓上去等其他人回來吧。」克拉克提議道，不過喬跟達米安都沒有移動的打算。

「父親需要支援的話會聯繫蝙蝠洞，我認為守在這裡比較好。」達米安說道。雖然克拉克不確定其中有幾分真實，不過他想有自己看著應該也不至於出什麼問題。

「你不該看那些檔案，達米安，你父親把它們收起來是有原因的──」

「我是少年泰坦的隊長，我有這個權利──絕對的權利來了解它們的內容。如果這些問題造成隊員們遇險，我必須為此負責。所以如果有辦法避免，我一定會去做。」羅賓冷漠地回答，而喬則默默在一旁繼續閱讀螢幕上的資料，顯然並不願意站在他父親這邊。

克拉克知道自己是說服不了他們了，他只好牢牢監視著這裡的風吹草動，並希望布魯斯或阿爾福雷德能盡快趕回來做主，但蝙蝠洞裡依然靜悄悄的，只有達米安操作電腦的鍵盤聲迴盪在空間中。沒過多久，一聲響亮的訊號從電腦裡傳來，螢幕上跳出了蝙蝠俠的通訊畫面。

「超人，鋼骨傳了求救訊號給我。我現在把座標傳到主電腦，羅賓──」背景突然傳來巨大的爆炸聲響，布魯斯震了一下，但還是在這種情況下維持著超乎尋常的鎮定。訊號到這裡就斷掉了，看來蝙蝠俠暫時有更迫切的問題要處理。克拉克靠過來接收了任務需要的座標，他最好快去快回，以免布魯斯這裡的越獄事件需要他支援。

「達米安⋯⋯喬⋯⋯」克拉克稍微提高了音量，好讓兩個男孩都明白他的意思。

「放心好了。蝙蝠俠禁止的事情我們是不會去做的。」達米安這番話稍微平撫了克拉克對他們各種小動作的猜疑。既然達米安做出了承諾，他就一定會遵守到底。

「喬，我會回來的。」克拉克對兒子笑了笑，而喬這次也回了他一句「我知道。」

*****

克拉克朝著指定座標趕去，希望自己還來得及幫助他陷入麻煩的朋友。移動的途中，他想像了一下達米安跟喬自己跑去阿卡漢支援的可能性，但他很肯定這件事不會發生。不過，萬一他們實際上是去對付喪鐘了呢？這兩個孩子該知道什麼時候不能硬碰硬，什麼時候該量力而為才對──也許他真的是過度保護了吧？他們都是成熟的年輕人了⋯⋯一定不會做出這樣的傻事。

*****

「我們真的不跟上去嗎？」喬詢問自己的朋友，好奇他怎麼會突然間性情大變。他認識達米安已經夠久了，知道在這種情況下他是不可能沒有其他打算的。尤其因為現在他們有兩個案子在手邊，而且周圍完全沒有任何人能介入阻撓。

「我們要遵守蝙蝠俠的命令。」達米安低頭盯著鍵盤，再抬頭望向螢幕。

「這倒新鮮了。我還以為你至少會想去找找看喪鐘⋯⋯特別是因為他之前對──」喬停下來看著螢幕上跳出的監視器畫面，裡面播放的是稍早他們在蝙蝠洞裡的那場談話。不過達米安放這個給他看幹嘛？

「不行。你們兩個和超人待在這裡，不許靠近阿卡漢一步。」蝙蝠俠的聲音清清楚楚地傳來，達米安把這段話播了一遍又一遍。喬揚起嘴角，帶著瞭然的笑容與達米安四目相接。

「呿⋯⋯父親要求我們和超人待在一起，不准接近阿卡漢。但現在超人離開去執行重要任務，而我沒聽見任何人提過喪鐘的事。」

「事實上⋯⋯我也沒聽見。」兩人帶著狡獪的神情相視而笑。

*****

克拉克找到鋼骨時，他雖然受了些損傷，但總算沒有大礙。求救訊號也傳到了正義聯盟，因此綠燈俠和閃電俠都趕到現場來幫忙。在他們的團隊合作下，敵人很快就節節敗退。戰鬥途中，克拉克仍舊想著蝙蝠洞的情況。阿爾福雷德應該會看著他們吧？不過阿爾福雷德似乎要替布魯斯參加會議來著，還是說他會另外派人出席？所以他什麼時候會回去？萬一喬跟達米安又在蝙蝠洞裡打起來該怎麼辦？噢不──等等──不行，他必須相信自己的兒子，他必須給他自由發展的空間，而且他要是做下錯誤的決定，也該學習自己承擔後果才行。

「你覺得我是不是過度保護了？」超人一拳打碎了敵人的機械裝置。

「什麼？」「不會啊？」「可能喔？」「我不知道耶。」「如果你有明確的理由應該就沒關係吧。」閃電俠在字裡行間跑出去戰鬥，但還是做出了回答。

「我很想相信我兒子⋯⋯可是我還是很擔心。」

「沒關係啦大超，這是做父親的本份嘛⋯⋯如果你真的擔心就先回去看看好了，這裡交給我們處理，不會有問題的。」閃電俠笑著安慰他。克拉克真心誠意地感謝他的好意，但正義聯盟基本上就像他的家一樣，所以他很看重自己在其中的責任。有他的參與，這場任務應該很快就能夠結束，到時候他再立刻飛回韋恩莊園，一切肯定都會好好的──對吧？

在打下這裡最後一台敵機後，他們準備在綠燈俠找出問題來源之前飛往下一個區域繼續作戰。克拉克趁著這個空檔聯繫鋼骨，確認到對方還堅持得不錯，他感到放心了點。

「鋼骨⋯⋯你有沒有辦法幫我聯絡一下蝙蝠俠？」對於超人的請求，鋼骨沒有多問，只是表示理解並立刻撥起電話。然而連線卻沒有接通。

「他沒有接聽電話。」

「他大概正在忙⋯⋯你能不能試著調調看哥譚的監視錄影？如果有找到他，或者紅頭罩、紅羅賓、夜翼中的任何一個都麻煩你通知我。」

「哥譚的系統是吧？有點難辦，但我會盡力試試。」鋼骨對他保證。於是克拉克飛往下一個戰區完成自己的任務。他在心裡告訴自己喬和達米安都很堅強，他們已經面對過這麼多挑戰，這次肯定也能逢凶化吉。

儘管他們很快就壓制住對手，敵人的數量卻源源不絕地增加。不過水行俠也即將前來支援，所以任務應該很快就能告捷。事實上，就連鋼骨都在稍事休整後加入了戰局。「超人，我已檢查完監視器畫面，除了蝙蝠俠、紅羅賓和紅頭罩以外，哥譚市內沒發現其他我方人員。他們三人正在追捕阿卡漢的逃犯⋯⋯情勢已經控制下來，不過小丑和毒藤女依然在逃。」超人點點頭表示收到，隨即開始考慮致電提姆傳達憂慮的可行性，不過萬一什麼事都沒發生呢？小丑的威脅性很大，若不盡快將他緝捕歸案，肯定會有很多無辜的生命犧牲。克拉克實在不願冒險讓他們那裡減少人手。要是喬跟達米安根本不在那裡的話──等等，不會的，他們不可能就這樣直接去找喪鐘的。

「你剛才說沒看到夜翼，那可以拜託你試著聯絡他嗎？」

「這件事⋯⋯可就好辦多了。」維克多露出信心滿滿的笑容。

*****

「你好？」迪克的聲音從線路彼端清晰地傳來，聽上去很平和。

「夜翼！」超人立刻呼喚道。

「嗨⋯⋯？話說這不是鋼骨的電話嗎？」

「夜翼你不在哥譚？」克拉克不多囉唆，直接切入正題。

「對啊。不過我聽說那裡的狀況了，現在正在回程的路上。」

「你能不能先檢查下蝙蝠洞裡有誰？」

「目前沒辦法，不過我可以試試看──出了什麼問題嗎？」克拉克猶豫片刻，不過當即決定無論是他還是夜翼都沒有時間可以浪費了。

「超級小子和羅賓應該會在蝙蝠洞裡⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯如果不在的話？」迪克立刻就猜出話題的方向。

「他們可能去追捕喪鐘了。」

——待續

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者附註重點摘要：  
1\. 本章稍微脫離了克拉克的視角，因為必須處理到達米安和喬單獨相處的部分。  
2\. 故事的點子由AO3會員TakisaChen提供。
> 
> 譯者補註：  
本章提及的少年泰坦、泰坦、少年正義聯盟設定多為原創劇情。


	9. 優先事項

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有性質不明的Sladin過往暗示。

聯盟的任務結束後，克拉克迫不及待地準備返回地球。幸好其他成員倒也能諒解他有私事要處理。布魯斯和迪克都沒有回電，這讓他擔心得要命。迪克剛才接到電話時沒有過問案情，甚至都沒有追問兩個孩子怎麼會突然跑去找喪鐘。完全沒有。迪克一聽到他的猜測就立刻掛上電話著手進行任何需要的措施了。就在克拉克也打算動身之前，鋼骨突然攔下他，因為蝙蝠俠終於打回來了。

「什麼事？」蝙蝠俠迅速問道。在克拉克講述事情經過的時候，他可以透過投影想像對方在面具下正醞釀著多大的憤怒。

「超級小子和羅賓可能去追捕喪鐘了。我不確定他們倆現在還在不在蝙蝠洞，不過我跟夜翼說──」

「你跟誰說了？！」

「⋯⋯我當時找不到其他幫手──」

「我會把座標傳給鋼骨。」蝙蝠俠說完立刻掛線。超人只能重重嘆口氣。聯盟成員雖然有協助的意願，但超人表示他和蝙蝠俠兩人能夠自己處理。收到座標後，他快速朝向目的地出發。到了現場，他發現標的是一座位於孤島上的廢棄倉庫，周圍人跡罕至，難道兩個孩子真的找來了這裡嗎？正當克拉克打算用透視能力檢查環境時，隨著一聲來自倉庫內部的訊號，喪鐘的聲音從裡面響亮地傳了出來，不過光憑肉眼尚無法探測來源。

「超人，真是驚喜啊。」他認得這個刻薄的語調。克拉克立刻警醒了起來，準備為了營救兒子和達米安去對付任何阻礙。問題是孩子們真的在這裡嗎？就算是真的，他們人又在哪？反正他可以確定的是，只要喪鐘敢現身，他肯定要給他一頓胖揍外加一張通往監獄的單程票。

「他們人呢？」克拉克環顧四周，想找出聲音的來源，同時掃描該區域所有派得上用場的物體，只要能讓喪鐘出其不意或者增加自己優勢的都好。

「規則很簡單，超人。只要照我的指示去做就沒有人會受傷。雖然子彈傷不了你，但對某些人來說可就不一樣了。」

對方無視了他的問題，不過克拉克明白他這句話的意思。喬的體質或許足以抵受除了氪石以外的大部分傷害，但達米安畢竟是人類，區區一顆子彈就能致他於死地。無論如何，喪鐘這段話是證實了兩名男孩都來到了這裡，甚至有可能遭到拘禁，後面這種可能性無疑會讓整體情勢更加嚴峻。克拉克目前雖然還沒有想出計策，但他很確定自己一定能解救二人，或至少在蝙蝠俠到來之前爭取時間。克拉克仔細辨別聲音的來源，一路跟進了廢棄倉庫中。雖然建築外觀十分老舊，但內部似乎裝設了各種連他都不認得的最新科技──喪鐘安排這些到底要做什麼？他背後有其他共犯嗎？通過電梯井後，克拉克總算找到了兩個孩子，他們各自被綁在一塊平台上，脖頸都被栓著閃爍紅光的項圈。

「超人！」看見父親讓喬高興地大喊出聲，他顯然對於救援的到來鬆了口氣。

「我一定會救出你們倆──」

「換作是我就不會答應得這麼早。」喪鐘從陰影中走出來，手上拿著一個亮著同樣紅光的遙控器。

「你想怎麼樣？」克拉克瞪著這名罪犯。

「我手裡拿著的遙控器可以解開超級小子和羅賓的項圈。開啟的方式需要某種特殊編碼，而且附帶只有我能使用的掃描裝置。你大概正在考慮全速朝我衝來，直接把遙控器打掉，再用蠻力解除他們身上的束縛，但這樣做是行不通的。你想想就知道了，如果真有這麼簡單，為什麼你兒子依然乖乖待在這裡？他確實擁有能夠自行突破的力量，但他為什麼不這麼做呢？」喪鐘看著他們苦惱的樣子感興趣地笑著。

「聽好了⋯⋯只要試圖使用外力破壞任一方的項圈，都會引發雙向的爆炸，除此之外，手腳的枷鎖加裝了銳利的刀刃，只要我想要就能透過特定方法來啟動。雖然這對氪星人來說可能無傷大雅，不過別忘了我們這裡還有人類呢。對了，如果我的遙控器離手超過一分鐘，炸彈也會自動引爆哦。」克拉克看到達米安正在奮力嘗試掙脫，不過緊扣著他的枷鎖完全沒有一點鬆動的跡象。

「我跟那隻蝙蝠打了這麼多年的交道，當然知道他教過你各種逃脫的技巧，不過今天你要面對的局面是，你最多也只能先鬆開其中一隻手──就算你成功解開雙手的束縛，扣住你雙腳的裝置還是會被啟動。」

「我們會要你好看的！」氣炸了的喬對著喪鐘大吼。

「超人⋯⋯我要你進去那個籠子。」喪鐘命令道。克拉克起先並不情願，不過看到那個遙控器在眼前晃來晃去的樣子，他明白自己目前別無選擇。他必須盡快整理思緒想出對策才行。

「你做這一切的目的是什麼？」克拉克踏進籠子裡的同時問道。他知道自己可以輕易離脫，不過在擔心兩個孩子安危的前提下他還是選擇暫時服從。當然他也已經開始在腦海裡計畫各式各樣的逃脫辦法了。

「我做這一切的目的是什麼？」喪鐘對著空氣重複了他的問題，接著走向電腦按下了某個鍵，出現在螢幕上的是夜翼正在閃躲機關槍陷阱的監視器畫面。隨後他便切掉了影片──

克拉克再次整理思緒以便制定計畫。首先他不能使用力量，因為這會引爆炸彈；如果他打算進行任何動作，就必須先救出達米安，以免他被武器殺傷；雖然喬多半能承受住大部分傷害。從枷鎖下手也是行不通的，因為他沒辦法同時處理四個機關。不過他在考慮也許冰凍住項圈能給他們爭取些時間，或者他也可以考慮冰封住喪鐘，這樣一來遙控器的觸發時限就能超過一分鐘。如果延長不了時間，他還是可以試著在一分鐘內完成剩下的步驟。稍微在腦內順過整個計畫後，克拉克正準備出手──不過就在這時候門突然被撞開了，夜翼手持著雙短棍闖了進來，他整個人擺出了備戰姿勢，不過從他的肩膀線條可以看出他在達米安和喬的身影映入視線後明顯放鬆了下來。

「羅賓！超級小子！超人！」看到三人平安無事，迪克在這個危急的場面中露出了笑容。

「夜翼！」達米安是第一個喊出來的人，克拉克能聽見他的心跳聲改變了。

「史萊德！我受夠你這些把戲了，立刻放了他們。」夜翼再度認真起來，重新擺出了戰鬥姿勢。

「那你可得先幫我做點事情才行。」喪鐘按了下遙控器，地面上浮現出一個平台，上面擺著一組和達米安他們脖子上一模一樣的項圈。

「你戴上這個，他們倆身上的就會被解除。」雖然克拉克不認為可以相信對方的話，不過在此情況下夜翼除了照做以外又有什麼選擇？

「夜翼，不能相信他！」達米安又急又怒地喊道，他繃緊了全身試圖掙脫枷鎖的束縛。夜翼先是一一掃過他的兩名學生和超人，最後才向喪鐘問道：「我怎麼知道你說的是實話？」

「我跟你保證。」喪鐘回答。雖然他們都知道罪犯的保證基本上不值一文，但從眼下這個情況看來，克拉克知道迪克一心只想著先讓三人脫困，然後再盡可能帶著所有人毫髮無傷地離開。果然迪克走上前幾步，拿起項圈就往脖子上一套；在此同時，達米安和喬項圈上的紅光轉成藍色，當場脫落下來掉在地上。

「夜翼！」達米安急得大喊，不過他的兄長就像沒聽到羅賓的呼喚，依然小心翼翼地觀察著喪鐘的一舉一動。他肯定想好了對策，夜翼總是有對策，不過克拉克知道自己必須提供支援，無論迪克的計劃是什麼，他都準備好要隨時響應。

「這場戰鬥是你我之間的事──別把他們捲進來。」迪克試圖無視脖子上的項圈，打算直接對付喪鐘，然而就在他攻擊到對方之前，喪鐘操作了遙控器，迪克隨即被電流擊中而跪倒下來。他倒在地面上掙扎撕扯著脖子上的項圈，一邊發出痛苦的叫聲。這副模樣讓克拉克不忍心多看一眼。超人伸手握住籠子的金屬欄杆，不過觸發機關的訊號聲令他不敢輕舉妄動──他轉頭看向訊號的來源，也就是困住達米安和喬的枷鎖，現在它們正閃爍著紅光，這可不像是個好預兆。

「你要敢破壞籠子，就得連羅賓一起破壞。」喪鐘做出警告。

「超人，快動手！」達米安立刻吼道，他緊緊盯住超人，嗓音中充滿刻不容緩的焦慮。他顯然完全願意為了不讓夜翼繼續受苦而犧牲自己的肢體，甚至是性命。

克拉克陷入了一個無解的兩難局面。如果他破壞籠子，枷鎖的利刃可能會致達米安於死地；但如果他不這麼做，他真的不知道夜翼還可以繼續忍受電流的衝擊多久。無論選擇哪一邊，似乎都會有一人送命。喪鐘這時候俯身在夜翼耳邊說了一句悄悄話：「你永遠是最特別的，羅賓。」他的語調裡有些什麼說不清道不明的東西讓克拉克覺得很不舒服，又或許是因為這名罪犯不知為何偏要用夜翼過往的代號來稱呼他。

「別忘了⋯⋯訓練我的是最好的導師！」迪克突然給了喪鐘一記頭槌，再以短棍將其擊倒在旁。儘管正承受著強烈的痛楚，他還是能在這種情形下進行戰鬥。現在兩人纏鬥在一塊，因為電流壓迫而明顯處於劣勢的夜翼仍舊設法將喪鐘逼退到角落，戰鬥來到了樓層的邊緣，喪鐘一腳把夜翼踹到欄杆處，就在這時候，承受不住重量的欄杆突然垮下來，結果兩人都從樓面上掉了下去。

「我們得去幫夜翼！」擔心導師安危的喬急切地望著自己的父親。克拉克很快想出了一個辦法，雖然風險很高，而且不確定行不行得通，但他們目前也只能這麼做了。

「羅賓，你能不能同時解開雙手的枷鎖？」超人首先問道。羅賓的回應則是勉強擺弄著手套裡的工具。

「我試試看。」達米安的回答讓克拉克真正開始擔憂起來，因為充滿自信的羅賓通常對自己的能力範圍擁有非常明確的認知，這句話卻是意味著他以前並沒有同時解開兩個鎖的經驗，只不過他願意嘗試去做。克拉克決定相信他的承諾，因為他看見那雙眼睛裡的決心。羅賓是個聰明的孩子，他一定沒問題的。

「我可以用熱視線破壞你腳踝上的枷鎖，不過只有一邊。超級小子，你負責左邊，右邊由我來。」

「但是從我這裡看不太清楚他的腳踝！」喬對另外兩人表示。他非常憂慮，不過這份憂慮是其來有自。如果他搞砸了，達米安可能會失去一隻腳踝。沒有人知道利刃裝置會造成多嚴重的傷口──實在有太多不確定因素了。

「我⋯⋯我不知道我能不能辦到──」

「你辦得到。」喬轉動視線看向對自己這麼說的達米安。

「你辦得到，超級小子。你一定能辦到。」達米安一字一句地用信心滿滿的語氣說出這句話，而這似乎也為喬帶來了信心，因為他終於轉向父親給出了同意執行的信號。儘管仍在磨合，達米安和喬總是能在必要時達成同調，想來這正是為什麼他們之間能夠擁有良好化學反應的關鍵。

「數到三。」由於迫切地想脫離困境，達米安的聲音聽起來很急躁，克拉克能看見從他臉側滑落的汗水。不過從樓下不間斷的打鬥聲聽來，至少可以確定的是迪克目前還活得好好的。夜翼只需要再支撐個這麼一下下，他們很快就能趕去給他助陣了。

「一⋯⋯」

「二⋯⋯」

「三！」

——待續


	10. 隱伏

倒數到最後一刻的那瞬間，空間中的緊張感升到最高點，三人同時使出渾身解數讓羅賓脫困；在他掙開枷鎖之後，超級小子就能輕鬆離脱了。他們由羅賓領頭立刻下降到夜翼和喪鐘正在打鬥的平台上。雙方目前勢均力敵，不過迪克多年來的額外訓練與針對喪鐘的應戰經驗似乎為他帶來了些優勢，他已經不再是羅賓了，他現在可是夜翼──更強大、更敏捷，遠非幼時的他所能及。這時候迪克正好成功將史萊德逼退在地，以一記踢擊破壞了對手的平衡，再揮出短棍乘勝追擊。克拉克不禁讚嘆起這一系列招式，唯有迪克才能執行出如此流暢而柔軟的肢體動作。

「都結束了。」看見喪鐘還打算起身，迪克清清楚楚地對其宣告，同時羅賓擦著他的頸項擲出蝙蝠標以示警告。

「這事難道有結束的一天嗎？」傭兵陰惻惻地笑了，煙霧隨之瀰漫於整個房間。這對超人父子雖沒有影響，達米安和迪克卻可能因此暴露在危險當中。幸好作為蝙蝠門徒，他們都對這種情況做足了準備，雙雙以最快的速度戴上防護面罩。

然而這些煙霧顯然只是為了轉移注意力。因為在克拉克忙著確認三個年輕人都平安無事的時候，喪鐘就這樣從他的視野中消失了。

「超人，你帶羅賓和超級小子離開這裡──我去追史萊德。」迪克匆忙說道，一邊檢視著房內任何可能的逃脫路線。

「不，我要跟你去。」羅賓第一個跳出來反對，不過從迪克的眼神，克拉克看得出這件事恐怕沒得商量。

「不行。你跟他們一起走──蝙蝠俠馬上就──」

「我才不管蝙蝠俠什麼時候來，我不會讓你一個人去追捕那名罪犯的。」達米安一如往常地堅守自己的立場。

「現在不是爭這個的時候！」克拉克可以聽出夜翼語氣的驟變。喬默默撫上達米安的肩膀，而達米安一言不發地僵立於朋友身邊，就這樣注視著夜翼轉身去追捕喪鐘了。

「快來。」超人從地面上起飛，喬則對好友伸出一隻邀請的手，儘管不情願在先，達米安最終還是跟著兩名氪星人離開了此地。

*****

隨著他們逐漸遠離廢棄倉庫，克拉克開始聽見蝙蝠戰機熟悉的引擎轟鳴聲，這不知怎地讓他感到安心了點。其實超人倒寧願由他自己去追捕惡徒，但夜翼的眼神裡有些東西說明他跟喪鐘之間尚有恩怨未了；此外，在雙方最後的對峙中似乎是迪克佔了上風，照說應該不會有問題的。戰機於此時進入上空，克拉克轉頭看見兒子高高仰起脖子，大概正在用全身心感受著這架漆黑的流線型機體；但當他接著尋找達米安的身影，卻發現這男孩不知道什麼時候跑丟了。

「超級小子，羅賓人呢？」克拉克向兒子問道，喬立刻轉身探看，然而不久前還站在他背後的男孩卻消失了蹤影。這讓克拉克心中的警鈴大作。

「你留在這裡，等蝙蝠俠著陸後跟他報告──我去找他。」克拉克朝兒子笑了笑讓他放心，喬回給他一個篤定的頷首。

克拉克再度起飛，他完全猜得到男孩去了哪裡。在尋找的過程中，克拉克反省自己怎麼會這麼粗心大意──為什麼他如此堅信達米安肯定會聽從迪克要他不准跟隨的吩咐，他實在應該盯緊羅賓的。只希望他現在發現這一點還不至於太遲。

地底下傳來小型爆炸以及金屬撞擊的聲響，他一聽見便趕忙往來源處前進。不過當他抵達的時候，最終決鬥似乎已經結束了。結果是誰贏了？克拉克覺得有些不好說。

夜翼握著武器平躺在地，身上的制服略有破損，但總體看來除了些小傷之外並沒有什麼大礙。這麼說他是打贏了？站在他身旁的是羅賓，這男孩正板著一副與乃父同個模子刻下來的嚴峻神情向下俯視自己的兄長。

「沒有我你該怎麼辦才好？」達米安交抱起手臂。克拉克看見躺在地上的迪克揚起嘴角，一聲輕笑溢了出去。他看著像是原先打算要回嘴，最後卻又收回了這個念頭，選擇和對方一起短暫沉浸於這個只屬於他們的安靜時刻。

克拉克走近他們的時候沒看到喪鐘，他猜想他大概逃走了，或者實際上是迪克僥倖逃過一劫；從達米安的話聽來，也許羅賓在緊要關頭趕來幫了夜翼一把？不過整個情況大概比較可能是羅賓打了個嘴砲，而喪鐘和夜翼之間的事情恐怕只有他們自己知道了。

「你要告訴我那天的事，那十五分鐘裡面到底發生了什麼。」從達米安口中吐出的比起問題倒更像是個命令句。

「你不需要知道。」

「但我想知道。」達米安進一步逼問，並為此發表了宣言：「我會知道的。」

克拉克能觀察到迪克內心的掙扎，他沉寂了下來，並未針對羅賓的發言作出任何回應。就克拉克個人而言，他認為如果迪克沒有這個意願的話，他絕對有權拒絕回答達米安的問題。既然那天發生的事情已經向布魯斯報告過了，如果蝙蝠俠允許他保密，也許它原本就不該被其他任何人知道。

「羅賓⋯⋯」迪克的尾音轉弱，顯然還懷抱著說服對方放棄追查的希望。

「我們可是搭檔呢。」達米安的語調中有某種柔軟的東西讓克拉克莫名生出了點心慌。有誰曾經聽過達米安用這樣的口吻說話嗎？這份罕見的溫和卻似乎讓他先前那句宣言顯得更加堅決了。然而迪克還是沒有回話，也沒有接續他先前未完的語句，他只是緩慢地點了點頭，露出他往常的笑容。

「其實我自己就能對付他的⋯⋯」迪克突然開口說道，對此達米安發出了不滿的哼聲。

*****

由於不想打斷他們倆的談話，克拉克在陰影裡站了一會。等他走出來的時候，迪克起身給他簡單解釋了一下整個經過。迪克原本是可以繼續追補喪鐘的，但也許是考量到剛才出事的超級小子和羅賓還在附近，他最終放棄了這個主意，讓這筆恩怨留待來日解決。蝙蝠俠這時候現身與眾人會合，可想而知，他對又一次擅自行動的超級小子和羅賓非常不高興，不過訓話可能得先暫緩一下了。

「夜翼，你沒事吧?」喬立刻飛到導師身邊，負傷的迪克強打起精神給了他一個寬心的微笑。

「這都只是些小擦傷而已啦。」迪克安慰著男孩，這讓超級小子明顯恢復了心情。

「所有人到蝙蝠洞集合。」聽見布魯斯的命令，克拉克轉頭看向他的朋友。他現在的情緒肯定已經壞到不能再壞了，而此刻克拉克最不想做的事情就是捅馬蜂窩。

「好的。」他答應道。於是蝙蝠家三人搭上戰機，而超人父子理所當然選擇自行返航。

「超級小子⋯⋯超級小子！」克拉克呼喚著走神的兒子，喬正凝望著逐漸颺起的飛機朝前方越飛越遠。

「什麼──？」喬突然回過神來，愣愣地看向自己的父親。

「我們走吧⋯⋯」他嘆了口氣，帶著默默應承的喬一同飛向天空。

*****

克拉克確信喬一定有什麼心事。他很想幫助兒子，不過小孩子向來不喜歡坦露煩惱，而喬又那麼看重獨立自主，這下要弄清他到底在想什麼可就更加不容易了。克拉克皺起臉，回想著喬這陣子以來各種不對勁的行為，雖然一方面他也明白兒子正處於發現自我、探索各種可能性的年齡，也許一切只需要順其自然就好？反正無論真相為何，他都已經打定主意要找機會跟喬談談此事。

「喬⋯⋯我對你今天的行為非常失望。你不但害自己和達米安陷入危險，還給迪克帶來很大的麻煩，他簡直為你們倆操碎了心。」

「⋯⋯我知道，我很抱歉。今天的事真的是我們做過頭了。」

「說真的，你們到底在想什麼？」

「我們以為自己可以搞定的。」

「迪克受過那麼多年的訓練，也正因為這些經驗，他才有辦法對付像喪鐘這樣的敵人。而你和達米安⋯⋯你們倆受過的訓練連迪克的一半都不到。我不想對你生氣，更不想罵你，但是喬，你真的必須更加謹慎負責。你身上穿戴的標誌可是有意義的，一旦你穿上它，也就等於背負了相應的責任。」他實在很討厭說教，因為喬在聽到這些話的時候總是會擺出一臉漠然的神色來迴避他的視線，這讓克拉克懷疑自己是否採取了適切的應對方式。他並不是那種想掌控孩子一切的家長，但他真的希望喬能懂得小心謹慎的重要，因為外面的世界可是很危險的。今天如果喪鐘專門為氪星人做足了準備──天曉得事情會變得有多糟？

「我知道、我知道！」喬嘟囔著，因為被訓話而表現出明顯的不悅。克拉克知道自己必須訂出規則，而如果喬沒辦法正確運用自己的能力好好照顧自己，那麼也許他本來就不該使用。

「你被禁足了，期限我說了算。從今天開始你不准再去上夜翼的訓練課程。」經過審慎考量後克拉克做下了決定。也許喬應該暫時遠離這些戰鬥任務，好好當一回喬納森肯特，而不是超級小子。他希望這段休息的日子能為他帶來新的觀點，或者至少讓他了解到這整件事背後的危險性。

「什麼？為什麼啊？！你不是一直說蝙蝠俠不該禁止羅賓參加訓練嗎，結果現在你卻要這樣對我？」喬在半空中停了下來，他們正處於杳無人煙的大洋上空。克拉克重重嘆了口氣。

「這兩件事完全沒有可比性。你這次可是讓自己一頭栽進大危機，我真的很擔心你。」

「那就讓我訓練啊！我會進步的⋯⋯我想要變得更強、更厲害！你都不知道我今天的感受，發現自己竟然這麼弱小。我雖然號稱超級小子，卻⋯⋯卻什麼人都保護不了，我比不上你⋯⋯現在還差得遠了。」喬的爆發中充斥著憤怒、哀傷，或許還有後悔的情緒。克拉克很想擁兒子入懷，但他還不確定自己該如何處理這整件事。

「不行。我心意已決。你從現在開始不准擔任超級小子──這只是暫時的。夜翼會了解──」

「我要回家了。」喬說完這句話就頭也不回地飛走了。儘管克拉克很想跟上去，但他覺得也許喬現在所需要的正是能讓他好好思索的空間和時間。於是他一個人飛往蝙蝠洞，放手讓兒子自己先去靜一靜。

*****

「喬人呢？」迪克首先問道。他躺在蝙蝠洞裡的手術台上，布魯斯正在一旁輕手輕腳地給他縫合傷口。

「⋯⋯他太累了，所以先回家了。」克拉克撒了個謊，然後馬上轉移話題：「你的傷還好嗎？」

「我沒事──哎唷！」迪克痛叫了一聲，隨即瞪向平台邊一臉無動於衷的布魯斯。

「應該讓阿福來弄的⋯⋯」

「阿福有別的事要忙。」布魯斯立刻回道。聞言迪克微微噘起了嘴。

「他在忙的事有比我這個重要──哎唷！」迪克這回直接用指責的目光猛瞪布魯斯，像是他覺得年長者根本是故意把他弄痛似的。看到這一幕克拉克不禁笑了出來。

雖然夜翼和蝙蝠俠有所爭執並非新鮮事，但像這樣無害而逗趣的拌嘴可謂彌足珍貴，而且似乎也讓布魯斯的心情變好了些。

「我能跟迪克單獨說下話嗎⋯⋯？」克拉克問道，布魯斯沒說什麼就拿起器材走開了。

「出了什麼問題嗎？」迪克問道，藍眼睛裡帶著擔憂。

「我想代表喬為今天發生的事向你們道歉，另外我還得告知你，喬這陣子都沒辦法跟你一起訓練了⋯⋯可能要暫停個兩週左右。這不是因為你教得不好，事實上我認為你是個很棒的導師，迪克。不然我一開始也不會選你。我叫暫停是因為喬這陣子表現得很不對勁，除非我能弄明白他到底是怎麼了，否則我真的不放心讓他到外面亂跑。雖然他號稱鋼鐵之軀，但再怎麼說也還只是個⋯⋯」

「不用道歉，我明白的。喬需要休息到什麼時候都可以，只要他準備好了，我們隨時都能繼續。」迪克露出鼓勵的微笑為他打氣。

「謝謝你，我實在不擅長跟孩子相處。」克拉克嘆了口氣，卻被迪克搖頭反駁：「我不這麼認為。你也知道，所有家長都有自己一套教導孩子的方式，而方式不同並不代表它就是錯誤的。不過我確實同意喬必須以清醒的頭腦參加戰鬥，他需要保持專注⋯⋯如果休息能讓他恢復狀態，那我當然贊成讓他盡管放心去休息。」

迪克格雷森為何總是能這麼了解別人？他自己大概並沒有察覺，但他所說的話真的讓人感覺好了不少。超人之後沒有多留，雖然他在樓上的沙發區見到了裹著一身繃帶的提姆和傑森，以及正在照料他們傷勢的阿爾福雷德，然而直到最後，他還是沒有在任何地方發現羅賓。

克拉克跟他們道別後便回家探望妻子和孩子去了。他到家的時候，喬顯然正待在自己的房間裡，而露意絲還沒回家，所以超人先去換裝洗漱，一邊在腦中重新爬梳今天的事件經過，試圖找出喬最近之所以行為反常的原因：他不但搶著做自己力有未逮的任務，還常常莫名其妙地發呆──說真的，這到底是怎麼了？克拉克真希望他能好好聽從父親的命令和規勸⋯⋯

「不過夜翼說的話他就願意聽⋯⋯」克拉克自言自語，邊嘆息邊走出了浴室。出來後他看見一手拿著飲料的露意絲正站在廚房裡。

「露意絲⋯⋯」克拉克向妻子打招呼。看見他回到家，露意絲微笑著走上前吻了吻他的面頰。

「今天和喬處得不順利嗎？」露意絲的母性直覺準確得可怕。

「是啊。我實在⋯⋯不知道該怎麼看。我想表現出嚴格的態度，但又不想讓他覺得我冷酷──他最近就像變了個人，但我完全說不上來。我想過各式各樣的原因但沒一個對得上號⋯⋯你覺得他是不是有什麼祕密瞞著我們？」克拉克在餐廳裡拉了張椅子坐下來。

「也許他就是當天心情不好吧？人人都難免有這種時候嘛。」

「可是我不覺得就只有這麽一天，這陣子他每天都像有什麼心事似的⋯⋯」

「也許不是對事，而是對人。」露意絲聳聳肩說，克拉克奇怪地看著她。

「這是什麼意思？」他一下子沒明白過來。

「也許他不是有心事⋯⋯而是心裡有什麼『人』，可能是朋友，也可能是敵人，或者就是有心上人了吧？」她啜了口飲料。

「但他還這麼小耶？」這是克拉克的第一個反應，露意絲忍不住笑了出來。

「這種事難講得很。」她看了看手表，接著把杯子放下。

「我今天晚上有獨家新聞要追，現在先去洗個澡睡上一覺。」她在對方應允的時候稍微頓了頓。「噢還有──克拉克⋯⋯別想太多了。要相信喬有能力處理他自己的問題。」她作出提醒後輕吻了下他的嘴唇，隨後便離開讓丈夫自己去釐清頭緒了。

*****

克拉克敲了敲喬的房門。門打開後，他看見兒子正穿著便服站在房裡，一副打算要一覺睡掉所有煩惱的樣子。喬沒有表現出生氣或難過，只是顯得有點冷淡，也許還有些悶悶不樂吧，不過這完全可以理解。

「我可以進來嗎？我想我們需要談一談。」喬往旁邊一站，讓父親走進了房間。父子倆一塊坐在床沿。

「喬，跟我說實話，你最近是不是有什麼煩惱？我指的不只是今天的任務而已⋯⋯你可能已經困擾了好幾天、甚至好幾個星期了，只是從最近才開始變得嚴重。」

「⋯⋯可能吧？」

「到底是怎麼了？你知道你可以告訴我的，是關於學校、朋友、作業，還是戰鬥方面──」

「我也不確定。」喬誠實地回答。克拉克眉頭一皺，立刻聯想起露意絲的意見。

「你煩惱的事情會不會跟某個人有關？」克拉克瞥向坐在一旁的喬，他驚訝的表情說明這個猜測大概確實命中了紅心。

「那個，爸──我覺得我們還是不要討論了──」喬突然心慌意亂了起來，這個反應可不尋常。

「這其實沒什麼大不了的，在你這年紀的孩子產生這樣的感情很正常，畢竟是成長過程中的必經之路嘛。」

「⋯⋯我還在想辦法弄懂是怎麼回事，所以不用擔心我啦，我自己會搞定的。」

「是我認識的人嗎？」基於好奇心，克拉克不禁問了出來。不過他用的是打趣的口吻，因為他感覺兩人間的氛圍似乎突然變得輕鬆了許多。

「爸！」喬大聲抗議，輕輕推了父親一下。父子倆忍不住笑成一團。

「我自己會搞定啦！」喬拽住克拉克的手，試圖把父親從床上拉起來推出房間。

「可是我很擔心嘛。」克拉克笑著說，慢慢順從著被推向房門。

「不要擔心，我保證會想清楚的，等我下一次穿上制服的時候一定會更專心，好嗎？今天的事我真的很抱歉⋯⋯」喬在房門口停下腳步，克拉克彎下腰緊緊地抱住兒子。

「我跟你媽之所以跟你說這些話⋯⋯是因為我們擔心你。」克拉克承認道。他感到喬在自己懷裡點了點頭。

「我知道。我會想清楚跟他的事情的，不用擔心。」他們分開了這個擁抱，克拉克對兒子鼓勵地笑笑便離開了房間。

所以⋯⋯是個男生啊。

這是第一條線索呢。

克拉克在心裡微笑，也許喬都沒發現自己說溜了嘴吧，不過克拉克很肯定自己掌握到的訊息。他心裡浮現出幾個跟喬比較親近的人選，其中似乎有這麼一位隱隱在所有可能性中名列前茅。不過克拉克當然相信兒子有能力處理好，他願意放手讓他自己去面對。在此同時，克拉克覺得自己這一次說不定真能在當事人親口坦白之前就找出到底是誰占據了兒子的心房。

*****

日子過得很快，克拉克打從那天起就親自上陣來進行喬的訓練。也許談話確實起了作用，因為喬感覺上似乎又找回了狀態。事實上，鑑於明顯的進步，他甚至在兩天前就已經帶著喬回到巡邏工作上了，而目前為止一切都進展順利。

不過當時間來到下星期，突然有兩位意料外的客人來拜訪他們。

「迪克？達米安？」見到他的摯友和導師，喬的笑容簡直放大成了原本的五倍。

「你好啊！」迪克對他揮手。

「你們怎麼會來這裡？」

「我想說被禁足的只是超級小子，喬納森肯特還是可以當他的普通孩子，而普通孩子該做的事情難道不就是和朋友一起玩耍嗎？」迪克丟出這個問題。喬的第一個反應是轉頭用乞求的眼神望向自己的父親，希望他能讓自己外出。

「好吧⋯⋯不過晚餐前要回家！」克拉克大聲叮囑，只是這時候的喬早已歡天喜地的跑出家門了，一旁的達米安則在碎碎念著要在遊戲中心電爆另外兩人之類的話。

在像這樣的日子裡，克拉克總是感嘆自己是如此受到上蒼的眷顧。

*****

「誰料得到那個人竟然會是達米安呢⋯⋯」克拉克微笑著收拾桌上的報紙。雖然有許多可能的人選，但達米安的名字毫無疑問地在這張名單中脫穎而出。畢竟喬近來談起他的次數特別頻繁──雖然這可能是因為他參加了夜翼的訓練課程，也因此會更常見到達米安的關係。

超級小子和羅賓？克拉克想著雖然這兩人還有些毛毛躁躁，但他們肯定會成為一對風格強烈的搭檔。他能舉出長串的理由來說明兒子為什麼會迷上達米安，再怎麼說，這個男孩的確擁有許多獨特又富有魅力的特質，而且他們也一對一合作了好一陣子，此外還有像是電玩之類的共同興趣能讓他們建立牽繫，或許年齡也是個重要因素，他們的歲數相仿，所以更容易理解彼此⋯⋯無論如何，克拉克都很高興喬能夠和達米安結為親友，而如果他們長大後想讓彼此的關係更進一步，那克拉克只會更替兒子感到高興。畢竟喬的快樂是最重要的⋯⋯不過說真的，他還真沒料到事情會往這一步發展，雖然他覺得自己早該發現的──喬做的那些傻事肯定都是為了達米安，他們倆也許是希望能更常和彼此獨處，又或許是想在未來成為更好的組合──這樣看來，他們投注的那些時間精力大概都是為了彼此而付出的呢。

*****

幾小時後，三個年輕人開開心心地回來了。看到喬的興致這麼高昂讓克拉克感到很寬慰。事實上，他已經等不及要向兒子宣布他下週就能重返夜翼的課堂這項決定了。作為主人，克拉克自然要好好招待賓客，不過就在他拿起杯子的時候，迪克已經自然而然地進到廚房來幫忙了。兩個男孩則留在客廳裡聊他們自己的話題。

「謝謝你帶喬出去玩。」克拉克感激地說，一邊將果汁倒進其中一個杯子裡。

「這沒什麼，我本來就要帶達米安出去，人多點才好玩嘛。」迪克接口回應。

「你知道⋯⋯我以前都沒注意到喬跟達米安走得有這麼近。」克拉克突然冒出了這句話。一旁的迪克給自己裝了杯果汁，靠在流理台邊隨意地喝起來。

「真的啊？我是說⋯⋯他們的確是很棒的組合，而且未來只會越來越出色。」

「你真的這麼想？」克拉克轉向客廳，看見喬和達米安似乎正因為什麼事起了點口角，不過達米安卻對著喬所說的某句話流露出笑容。看來一切都很好。

「當然啦。」迪克聳聳肩說。

「先說好這只是我自己的推測，不過我認為⋯⋯喬喜歡上達米安了，而且達米安沒準還真有機會回應他呢，你說是不是？當然他們目前還得花上大把時間才能搞清楚要怎麼看待這份感情⋯⋯而且呢——」克拉克這時候發現迪克睜大著眼睛僵在他面前，像是被他剛說出口的這段話給震懾住了。

「等——等等——你說什麼？！」

——待續


	11. 交換

為人父母會經歷許許多多的喜悅，其間也難免夾雜著哀愁與苦痛。克拉克對此再清楚不過了。不過在他和露意絲養育喬的過程中，快樂的時刻總是能彌補那些偶有的悲傷。看到自己的兒子像個普通孩子一樣和朋友們普通地玩耍，克拉克真的感到由衷欣慰。藉著這樣的機會，喬也能像個普通人一樣累積經驗，也許這就是正確的做法吧。克拉克知道自己其實不該告訴迪克，因為喬肯定不想讓達米安知道自己的感情。不過他確信迪克是絕不會出賣他的。雖然他剛才說出這份猜想的時候迪克顯得十分震驚，但這也不能怪對方，畢竟他自己一開始想通這件事之後也很驚訝：喬和達米安居然變得這麼親近，親近到喬都喜歡上人家了。

「你認為布魯斯會反對這件事嗎？」克拉克忍不住對於自己的至交好友會為了他們父子無法控制的發展感到憤怒的想法皺起眉頭。不會的，布魯斯絕不可能是這樣的人。在冷硬的武裝下，他實際上是個非常好的人。不過這裡討論的可是他的親兒子⋯⋯如果事關他的孩子會不會讓標準有所不同？再怎麼說，布魯斯的確對他的羅賓們有些過度保護的傾向。

「我很確定布魯斯一定會把他們的幸福擺在第一位。」迪克回答道，這讓克拉克鬆了口氣。因為迪克對布魯斯的認識要比他來得深，如果夜翼願意為他掛保證，那肯定是事實了。克拉克知道自己不該假設這麼以後的事，更不該煩惱別人的問題，不過他真的很想盡己所能地幫助喬。他只希望能盡一名好父親該盡的責任，多多加深他們父子間的牽繫。

「我⋯⋯我怎麼都不知道。」迪克突然接著說道。克拉克觀察著他的表情，他的眉毛低垂著，嘴巴也微微撇了下來。

「這可能就是為什麼他們倆最近都表現得有點反常吧，我看他們大概是想多花點時間和彼此相處⋯⋯」克拉克又補充了這麼一句，而迪克看樣子是同意他對於達米安和喬關係改變的看法了。不過原因真的是他想的這樣嗎？

「⋯⋯達米安什麼都沒有告訴我。」迪克說得很小聲，但克拉克依然聽得一清二楚。雖然迪克的語氣比較像自言自語，而不是要說給別人聽。於是他們的對話就到此為止了。迪克走回客廳，坐在兩個孩子旁邊的沙發上。達米安似乎注意到了這裡的動靜，他稍微朝他大哥的方向瞥了一眼，不過很快又將注意力轉回喬身上，繼續他們原本的電玩話題了。

自己喝了點果汁後，克拉克開始把飲料端給客人。跟著他也坐了下來，在一旁觀察兩個孩子針對他聽不懂的話題所進行的友好爭辯。喬這時候提議要看電影，並拿出了家裡收藏的片子，大家很快都同意用這個活動來打發時間。超人注意到兒子一放好片子便飛快坐回達米安身邊的行為。影片都還沒開始，兩個人又就著電影話題開啟了新一輪爭執。另一方面，迪克正自己一個人坐在一張獨立的沙發椅上。克拉克莫名覺得夜翼的雙眼雖然盯著電視螢幕，整個人卻顯得有些魂不守舍似的。也許他正在思考某些重要的事情吧？

*****

電影本身還過得去，這點倒不意外，畢竟他早就看過了。不過隨著時間經過，迪克心不在焉的行為卻變得越來越明顯。通常迪克在看電影的時候總是會時不時發表評論，或者抓幾把點心來吃，不過這名年輕人現在只是面無表情地盯著螢幕，對所有笑點都沒有反應──夜翼是不是遇到什麼問題了？

「格雷森，注意你的態度。」克拉克還來不及關心，達米安就選在電影播放片尾名單的時候打破了沉默。迪克起初像沒聽到他這句話，不過幾秒鐘後卻突然回神似的，對達米安的指控發出了困惑的哼聲。

「什麼？」迪克轉過頭，而達米安正靜靜地凝視著他。

「你有什麼心事，從實招來。」

「爸！你把餅乾放哪去了？我到處都找不到！」喬的聲音從廚房傳來。克拉克只好起身前往救援兒子。說真的，露意絲平常都把餅乾收哪裡啊？

「我只是有點恍神而已。」在良心譴責下，克拉克還是忍不住豎起耳朵。迪克的嗓音顯得十分疲憊，然而達米安一點也不打算接受這個簡短的答覆。他先是聽到幾聲腳步，然後是達米安再度發話的聲音。

「格雷森，你明顯心煩意亂。如果你累了，我們就回去休息。」

「不──別這樣！我不想⋯⋯打斷你跟喬一起相處的時光。我真的沒什麼事啦。」

「你的身體狀況才是最重要的，你要是累了想回家就直說。」

「⋯⋯嘿，小D？」迪克沒有正面回應達米安，反而用一種更柔和的語調另起了話題。

「幹嘛？」達米安反問，因為被喊了暱稱而表現出明顯的不悅。不過都過了這麼久，達米安也該知道迪克是不會停止這樣待他的。

「你不會對我隱瞞任何事，對不對？」考量到他們的職業，克拉克覺得這問題問得有些匪夷所思。不過這種事還輪不到他來評判。

「⋯⋯你問這話是什麼意思？這是在質疑我對你的忠誠──」

「不是啦⋯⋯」迪克忍不住笑出聲，接著又補了句：「我只是有點好奇。」

「我認為信任這種事是雙向的，格雷森。你怎麼對別人，別人就怎麼對你。」

「可是我很信任你，不是嗎？」迪克又問道。他的語調改變了，克拉克感覺到自己不會喜歡這場對話的走向。迪克的語調聽起來很悲傷，而達米安突然上揚的音量說明他開始失去耐性了──

「然而最近的事件顯示你的行為跟你的說詞正好相反。」達米安意有所指的恐怕是喪鐘問題。由於未能得知迪克和那名罪犯之間有著相當的淵源，這孩子可能始終覺得很不甘心吧。

「達米安，那並不──」

「你告訴了父親卻不願意告訴我──我都親口問了。」達米安的話就斷在這裡，而迪克安靜了一會，顯然不知道該作何反應。克拉克只覺得換成是自己也想不出合適的回答。

「嘖。現在你得到你想要的答案了，可以不要再耍小孩脾氣了嗎？」

「我才沒有耍小孩脾氣！」

「你噘嘴了。」

「我哪有──！」

聽到這兩人突然從緊繃的氛圍恢復成原來的相處模式，克拉克總算放下心來。看來他們可以靠自己處理好問題，用不著他上前去勸架或調解了。

「找到了！」喬在這當口喊道，從櫥櫃裡拿出裝好的餅乾。克拉克對兒子笑了笑，兩人一同走回客廳。沙發上，達米安似乎換了個位子，從長沙發區挪到迪克身旁。儘管空著的座位還很寬敞，兩個人卻依偎在一起。克拉克覺得這畫面看上去十分溫馨。

「再來看一部片吧？」喬提議說。其他人對此都沒有意見，因此他又放了部電影。克拉克自己比起看電影，其實更喜歡吃餅乾，不過他可不會不識相地去掃孩子們的興。

*****

電影播到一半的時候迪克就睡著了。他的頭不知不覺歪倒下來，安穩地靠在達米安的肩膀上。雖然他覺得迪克醒來後大概會落枕，至少他現在看起來睡得還挺舒服的。達米安在這整個過程中紋絲未動。事實上，克拉克覺得這男孩大概是盡了十二萬分的努力來保持這個靜止不動的姿勢，因為通常達米安還是會活動手腳，伸伸懶腰，抓幾把桌上的點心來吃，但打從迪克在他肩膀上睡踏實了之後他就沒挪過一根手指了。

「迪克睡著了？但電影正要演到精彩的部分呢！」喬說這句話的音量大了點，達米安立刻朝好友投去制止的目光。

「我去幫他拿條毯子。」克拉克起身去找了條乾淨的毯子，輕輕地蓋到迪克身上。

「你們倆要在這過夜嗎？我們有一間客房，還有沙發，如果需要的話──」

「不，我晚上還要值勤。不過你可以通知父親我們會遲些返回哥譚。」

「哦，那好吧。」克拉克微微一笑，回頭拿起電話。這時候他猶豫了一下，究竟他該撥布魯斯的私人手機好呢，還是該打到韋恩公館？稍事考慮後，克拉克決定他最好還是先直接打給布魯斯，如果對方無暇接聽，他再聯絡阿爾福雷德。

*****

「喂？」電話接通後克拉克率先開口，主要是因為都認識這麼久了，他早就摸清他這位朋友的脾性了。

「克拉克。」布魯斯的聲音聽起來也很疲憊，或許他確實在忙什麼事情吧。克拉克真心覺得蝙蝠俠偶爾應該帶著全家人去放個假，讓正義聯盟代管哥譚幾天。不過蝙蝠俠肯定永遠不會贊同這個主意。

「達米安和迪克在我這裡，他們說要晚點才能回去。」

「為什麼？」

「呃⋯⋯迪克睡著了，我覺得他可能太累了，也許你最好──」

「我現在讓阿爾福雷德去接他們。」

「什麼？現在？可是達米安說──」克拉克還沒把話說完，電話就被掛斷了。他除了嘆氣跟撫額外什麼也做不了。布魯斯有他自己的古怪方式來表達關愛，老實說他有時還真想知道這傢伙作為人類到底是怎麼存活下來的。

***

他突然回想起一個久遠的記憶，那時候的迪克還是蝙蝠俠身邊的羅賓。這份記憶來自一趟聯盟的老任務，那趟任務需要他們所有人親力親為。其中有這麼一個漫長盯梢的場景，除了像超人這樣不需要睡眠的人以外，其餘成員商議好以輪休的方式來將監視工作執行到任務結束為止。不過蝙蝠俠不肯參加輪休，他打算全程保持清醒，這顯然是因為他不放心在任何人的眼皮底下睡覺的緣故。由於他堅持不休息，他的羅賓也跟著無法闔眼；不過羅賓畢竟是個小孩子，而小孩子是很難不睡覺的。漸漸地，他的眼皮時不時耷拉下來，腳步也越發蹣跚，整個情況開始變得令人擔憂起來。於是蝙蝠俠便以羅賓無法保持專注為由要求他去休息；不過迪克堅決抗拒這道命令，他表示如果蝙蝠俠不需要休息，那自己也不需要。兩個人針對這項議題展開攻防，直到迪克開出一個條件，就是蝙蝠俠必須在他自己休息後跟著休息，這樣他就能在對方睡著時看顧他了。儘管年長者並不喜歡這個主意，但克拉克知道布魯斯能感受到迪克真摯的善意，更重要的是他看得出自己的羅賓正因為疲勞而逐漸崩潰──無論受過怎樣的訓練，幾天不睡覺絕對能為一個人的心神帶來很大的傷害。

「好吧。」蝙蝠俠終於不再堅持，而迪克立刻就地躺倒在冷冰冰的石頭上陷入了夢鄉。不久後，克拉克看見布魯斯拉過披風的一角蓋上男孩的軀體，為他隔絕夜晚的寒冷與黑暗。

顯然，任何宣稱蝙蝠俠並不在乎他的羅賓的人肯定一點都不了解這個男人。

睡了幾小時後，迪克醒了過來，並開始吵著要求對方實現他們談妥的條件；蝙蝠俠別無選擇，只好從了他的少年搭檔。終於，布魯斯靠在牆邊閉上眼睛，而直到最後克拉克還是不知道這男人到底是真睡還是裝睡；不過他可以確定的是，迪克在這段期間擺出了最高的警戒態度：他一刻都沒有坐下來，就這樣直挺挺地站過了幾個小時，目光逡巡著所有潛在的威脅。而當超人走過來提議讓男孩去休息，由他來看顧他們二人的時候，迪克禮貌地婉拒了。他堅持要親自為他的搭檔守夜。

這場任務最終自然獲得了成功的結果。克拉克早已想不起這件往事的其他細節了，但他仍清楚地記得迪克睡在蝙蝠車裡的那個畫面，男孩的頭輕輕靠在蝙蝠俠的肩膀上，他們就這樣驅車沒入了黑夜之中。

***

這段回憶讓克拉克泛起微笑。他明白再怎麼古怪也好，這其實都是布魯斯表達關心的方式。他回到客廳，坐到男孩們所在位置的沙發對面。看來夜翼這時候還沒睡醒呢。

「我和布魯斯說了，他說要讓阿福過來接你們。」

「意料之中。」達米安回答完輕嘆了一聲，抬頭望向牆上的掛鐘。

時間過去得很快。一刻鐘後，達米安挪動肩膀弄醒了迪克，後者立刻驚醒過來並擺正了姿勢，一時之間只見他呻吟著用手搓揉痠痛的肩頸。

「唔──我睡了多久，達米？」迪克邊伸懶腰邊用朦朧的嗓音問道，不過在離開原位後沒多久，迪克又重新平躺下來，這次還直接把頭枕到了達米安的腿上。見到這個情形，男孩顯得一點也不高興。

「格雷森，回家的時間到了。」達米安居高臨下地瞪著在自己腿上打呵欠的迪克。克拉克看到這滑稽的一幕忍不住笑了起來。

「不然你可以先回家，讓迪克在這過夜啊？」喬突然作此提議，目光直盯著迪克的臉。聞言達米安立刻瞪了他一眼。

「我寧死也不願──」達米安這句話被迪克的動作打斷了，特技演員一個挺身便從沙發和膝枕上空翻下來，輕輕巧巧地落在地板上，接著便順勢做起他的伸展動作。

「你感覺好點了吧？」喬忍不住爆笑出聲，眼睛都還沒全睜開的迪克也跟著微笑起來。

「你的起床行為簡直比陶德還令人難以忍受。」達米安搖搖頭，然後起身走向門口。這時候克拉克聽見金屬碰撞的脆響，略經觀察後他發現聲音源自達米安的左手。原來他正戴著迪克贈送的生日禮物。閃亮的金屬手環緊繫著男孩的手腕，不過這份存在完全被達米安的長袖遮蓋著，若不是因為聲音，克拉克八成不會注意到它。

達米安願意這樣配戴迪克送他的禮物真的很貼心，迪克要是知道了一定會很高興⋯⋯不過克拉克倒是奇怪自己之前怎麼都沒注意到這件事？

「謝謝你們的招待！那我們改天再見了⋯⋯」迪克對喬和克拉克一一致意。喬立刻跑到門口準備給兄弟倆送行。

「謝謝你們來玩！」喬向迪克和達米安揮揮手。克拉克也跟著來到門口，他的耳朵已經接收到韋恩家其中一台名貴轎車熟悉的引擎聲響了。阿爾福雷德到底是怎麼做到如此快速地從哥譚開到大都會的？除非他能略過一切車水馬龍與交通號誌，不然這實在說不通──也許蝙蝠俠自有什麼捷徑呢？

「晚安了。」迪克也向肯特父子道別，然後便和達米安一同離開了。

*****

「要是他們能留下來過夜就好了。」喬一邊嘆息，一邊在客廳裡幫忙克拉克收拾他們合力製造的杯盤狼藉。

「人家忙得很。」克拉克有點不贊同喬這麼快就想讓達米安留下來過夜，雖然達米安以前並不是沒有在他們家留宿過。也許下次他應該避免讓兩個孩子睡同一間臥房？不過到朋友家過夜的重點不就是要睡在一起嗎？

「我也知道啊，就只是一個晚上又不會怎樣。」喬又補了一句，同時動手把碗盤放到水槽裡清洗，

「嗯⋯⋯」克拉克開始考慮喬是不是到了他們該談談「那種事情」的年紀。不過現在和他談那種事情真的不會太早嗎？話又說回來，他還是比較屬於寧可尷尬也不要冒險的那種父親。他不知道喬自己已經瞭解了多少，不過再怎麼說⋯⋯。克拉克決定等露意絲回來再問問她的意見，因為他實在無法確定該如何處理才好。他唯一能夠確定的，就是喬對於和達米安墜入情網這回事未免也衝得有些太快了。

——待續


	12. 疑問

玄關傳來的關門聲讓克拉克泛起笑容，他走上前去歡迎妻子回家。露意絲和他兩人相擁溫存了一番，接著克拉克幫忙她把文件一摞摞卸到桌子上。

「進展如何？」克拉克問道，於是露意絲給他講起整個晚上的收穫以及有待來日努力的部分。夫妻倆交換了想法，也互相開開彼此的玩笑。

「他今天這麼快就睡著了？」她突然提起兒子，克拉克便點點頭說：「是啊，一沾枕頭就睡死了。」

「那很好啊，他需要多休息⋯⋯」

「迪克和達米安今天來玩，喬跟他們出去逛了會兒。大概是玩累了吧⋯⋯」

「他能夠交到朋友是好事。」

克拉克把已到嘴邊的話又嚥了回去，考慮著自己是否該針對兒子的感情問題向妻子徵詢。一部份的他覺得這應該是他們父子間的問題，再說了，關於男孩子的青春期談話理當屬於他作為父親的責任才對。而且露意絲看起來累壞了，畢竟她都忙到這麼晚了，克拉克真心希望妻子能在第二天太陽升起前好好享受她應得的休息。

「洗個澡就去睡覺吧。」克拉克在她額頭上輕啄了一下。露意絲給了他一個心滿意足的喟嘆就消失到浴室裡去了。

沒錯，他不該拿自己還不能確定的疑慮去煩她。況且如果他有能力自行處理，就該勇於承擔責任。克拉克對自己點點頭，開始在心中盤算過一個個可能做為諮詢對象的人選，接著他想到了自己的好友布魯斯。

「對啊⋯⋯我可以明天去問問布魯斯嘛。」克拉克悄悄地自言自語。

布魯斯肯定知道答案──他總是如此。

*****

在孤獨堡壘處理過自己的案子後超人便朝哥譚出發。在此之前他先簡單地通知過布魯斯，告訴他雖然喬這陣子被禁止訓練，但他今天仍打算造訪韋恩莊園一趟。抵達目的地的時候，阿爾福雷德一如往常守在大門口接待他前往地下室。他在蝙蝠洞裡見到了布魯斯，而出乎意料地，雖然時間還早，但迪克也出現在這裡。

兩個人似乎正在進行某種嚴肅的談話，迪克臉上常有的那種輕鬆的笑容不見了。不過他們一發現有客人到來便停止了交談。蝙蝠家的人有項特點，就是他們將案件內容和家族秘密守得死緊，絕不會透露給未授權人士──這裡說的基本上是指任何無權進入哥譚的人。就連正義聯盟成員要造訪此地都得先打聲招呼，畢竟誰都不想讓蝙蝠俠上門來找麻煩。

「克拉克。」布魯斯用尋常的單調口氣問候他，而迪克在一旁愉快地朝他揮手。

「我想說現在正好有空，所以就順路過來看看。我不是有意要打擾你們的⋯⋯」

「你沒有打擾到什麼啦！我們剛才只是在討論一些有待解決的陳年舊案⋯⋯不過都已經搞定了。」

布魯斯哼了一聲作為回應。克拉克決定就把這當成是順著迪克那番話的附議了。

「我來這裡還有一個原因：我需要幫忙⋯⋯」看到超人臉上的表情，布魯斯和迪克都肅穆了起來。能讓鋼鐵之軀如此看重的案子肯定很要緊吧。

「怎麼了？」迪克問道，對任務內容表現出好奇和關注。

「是這樣的⋯⋯喬已經漸漸長成該懂事的青少年了，最近他在這方面遇到了些問題，同時他的身體能力也在成長，因此我希望能夠⋯⋯在他即將面臨的各種考驗前確保他具備應有的技能。由於他現在會認識到各式各樣的人，我認為早點讓他學習這些東西可能會比較好，而且最好是由我親自來教導他，而不是透過他的朋友或者什麼奇奇怪怪的人──因為我不希望他們灌輸他錯誤的觀念⋯⋯畢竟──」

「克拉克。」布魯斯用一個凝視和一聲嘆氣截住了他的長篇大論，「講重點。」

「你當初是怎麼跟達米安⋯⋯或者該先問的是你有沒有跟他提過⋯⋯」

「哦──喔！噢！我終於搞懂這是在說什麼了。」迪克邊點頭邊露出心領神會的笑容。

「不過要談這種事，喬會不會還太小了啊？」迪克問道，克拉克立刻跟著表示：「就是因為我也這麼想才來找你們的，對於這種問題我真的需要幫忙。」

「你、你的意思該不會是說⋯⋯你來找蝙蝠是想請教該怎麼跟孩子談『那檔事』？」迪克開頭的結巴很快轉變成爆笑，他笑得整個人必須靠著椅子的支撐才不至於跌倒；在此同時，布魯斯只是更加凝重地瞪著克拉克、或者克拉克背後的虛空。說實在的他分辨不出來。

「老天──你還記得你是怎麼跟我說的嗎？」終於站直了身子的迪克衝著布魯斯掛起一張大大的笑臉。

「他當時真的尷尬到不行，我知道他明明超級不情願但還是強迫自己一定要跟我解釋，然後⋯⋯」回想起當初那個年少的自己是如何從布魯斯口中聽到這回事的經過，迪克簡直笑不可遏。

「然後你還記得我被你嚇個半死嗎？你用那種天塌下來的架式把我叫進去講話，我還以為自己闖了什麼大禍。我把每種惹你生氣的可能性都想了個遍，結果⋯⋯你居然是要跟我談人類的繁衍啊！直到今天我都還清楚記得你當時說的每一個字⋯⋯！那絕對是你人生中的精彩時刻，布魯斯！」迪克終於笑完了。不過克拉克可以看到，儘管布魯斯正試圖用視線在他身上鑿穿幾個窟窿，迪克的嘴角還是蜷著難掩的笑意。

「因為我是第一個的關係吧。」迪克輕聲說道，聞言布魯斯的眼神似乎軟化了點。

「我是第一個孩子嘛⋯⋯你當然不知道該怎麼對付我了。輪到傑森的時候你還有點不自在，不過再往下⋯⋯等提姆來了，你已經是老司機啦。」

克拉克覺得有些百感交集，要不是因為自己正面臨跟布魯斯多年前同樣的煩惱，他肯定會大笑的。不過了解到布魯斯以那樣的性格竟然願意排除萬難去跟兒子們一一進行這番談話，克拉克還是覺得很感動。而且布魯斯可不是只跟迪克談過而已，事實上他對所有孩子都做了同樣的準備，因為他是如此重視他們每一個人。如果這不是為人父親該有的樣子，克拉克可就不知道怎樣才算是了。

「你好不好奇他當時都說了些什麼？」迪克瞄向克拉克。超人不敢吭氣，生怕點個頭就會斷送性命。

「迪克。」

「他用那種學術論文裡才會出現的深奧語言⋯⋯」

「迪克。」

「加上一堆科學專有名詞⋯⋯」

「迪克。」布魯斯每出一次聲，口氣就變得更嚴厲。不過他的長子只當沒聽見。

「整件事的重點是⋯⋯其實聽到一半我已經知道他要說什麼了，而且那檔子事我早就明白了，不過我還是裝成一無所知的樣子，這樣才能看他表演！」

「迪克──」此時年長者的聲音已經開始顯得緊繃了，克拉克幾乎感到有些不安起來。

「什麼事，B？」迪克終於轉向他，嘴上依然勾著調侃的笑意。然而不管布魯斯原先打算說什麼，他都選擇了不開口。兩人之間出現某種沉默的交流，而儘管克拉克確信布魯斯的凝視肯定有什麼涵義，但那份涵義大概只有蝙蝠俠和他的羅賓們自己才會明白吧。

「我覺得有人能為孩子擔任這樣的角色是好事啊！所以你已經跟達米安談過了嗎⋯⋯？」克拉克決定將話題進行下去，而他問出的這個問題似乎連迪克也不曉得，因為此時的他正安靜下來等著聽布魯斯的說法。

「談過了。」布魯斯總算回答。這次換成迪克表示驚訝。

「什麼？！那他反應如何⋯⋯？」他立即追問。

「比你要淡定得多。」布魯斯以迅雷不及掩耳之姿作出回擊，迪克發出不滿的哼聲，一邊在胸前交抱起雙臂。不過克拉克看得出這只是兩人間玩鬧性質的鬥嘴，絲毫沒半點認真成份。

「所以你覺得喬已經到了該懂這種事的時候了嗎⋯⋯？」克拉克看進布魯斯的眼睛裡，試圖用一種超越言語的心電感應詢問他是否知道喬對達米安的感情，不過就算布魯斯確實知道，他也完全沒表現出來。

「我認為對喬而言，目前還沒有這樣的需求。」不知道為什麼，聽到這句話從蝙蝠俠口中說出來倒真的讓克拉克放心了點。

「那為什麼達米安就需要知道了？」迪克反問。克拉克忍不住對著這個問題附和地點點頭，這確實是個好問題。

「我需要知道什麼？」達米安的聲音突然在洞穴裡迴響，三顆腦袋一齊望向正走下樓梯的男孩，只見他的雙眼復刻著頗有乃父之風的不悅凝視。顯然達米安並不喜歡被排除在外，不過這事克拉克還真的希望只有他們三個人知道就好，因此他轉而向迪克求助，而後者立刻讀懂了此時的形勢。

「你回來啦？」迪克招呼著走向男孩。

「你的眼睛沒看見這個事實嗎，格雷森？」

「老天，大清早的沒必要這麼嗆吧——」迪克笑了出來，而達米安隨即表現出追加攻擊的態勢。

「我們來準備暖身吧⋯⋯」迪克邊說邊伸展起雙臂，顯然打算將達米安的注意力從方才的話題引導到別的事情上。

「如果你這麼做是想讓我忘記一開始的問題，那你做得差勁透了，我——」男孩自然看出了迪克的意圖，而且他對此十分不滿。

「今天你們改用訓練室。」布魯斯突然開口。迪克歪了歪頭，因為他們通常都是在蝙蝠洞裡的場地進行訓練，而不是在樓上的房間。

「好的⋯⋯？」聳了聳肩，迪克還是遵循了指示並開始往樓上移動；跟在他背後的達米安則繼續吵吵嚷嚷地抓著他先前試圖轉移他注意力的失敗舉動不放。

*****

兄弟倆離開後，蝙蝠洞裡只剩下克拉克和布魯斯兩人。不過正當克拉克準備開口的時候，這回又輪到阿爾福雷德端著某樣物品從樓梯上走了下來。

「我取得了您要求的成果，老爺。而我必須強調這絕非易如反掌之事。」阿爾福雷德將手中的物品交給布魯斯，後者接過後逕自端詳了一會。

「謝謝你，阿爾福雷德。」布魯斯幾不可見地微笑著說，接著他按了某個按鈕，讓面前的地面沉降下去換上另一個平台，一輛車體出現在其上。

克拉克觀察著眼前的車體，光亮漆黑的質地散發著全新的皮革與金屬的氣味，這讓克拉克立刻猜到布魯斯是在打造一輛新的蝙蝠戰車。不過等他走到前方看到引擎蓋上的藍色標誌時，他才意識到這並不是蝙蝠戰車——這輛車並不是蝙蝠俠的⋯⋯這是屬於夜翼的。

「這是⋯⋯？」克拉克看向阿爾福雷德，因為他還不確定該如何稱呼這件作品，而他可不想冒犯自己的朋友。

「這是一輛夜翼戰車，是為迪克少爺成為羅賓的紀念日所準備的。」阿爾福雷德立刻回應了他的求助。

「噢。」克拉克覺得自己有點吃驚，他不知道他們還有這樣的慶祝活動。不過話又說回來，布魯斯確實給達米安辦了場盛大的生日宴會，想來像這樣的事他們這一家子向來很重視吧。事實上在布魯斯測試配備時，他甚至能看見阿爾福雷德臉上的自豪。

「我相信他一定會非常喜歡，能慶祝這樣的事真的太好了⋯⋯」原來每個羅賓都有自己的紀念日，克拉克從來都不知道。他猜想這對蝙蝠俠和羅賓來說肯定會是特別的慶祝活動。

「正是如此。我們不久前才慶祝過傑森少爺的紀念日。」

「他拿到什麼？」出於好奇，克拉克忍不住詢問。畢竟在所有羅賓中，傑森跟達米安的禮物恐怕最難挑選。

「他的頭盔的升級版，附有動態感測功能和新的電子防護系統。」布魯斯回答，明顯對自己的禮物作品志得意滿。這時克拉克意識到對方大概沒發現自己流露出的情緒，不過這也說明布魯斯顯然在這方面對孩子十分寵溺。

韋恩企業的資金該不會都花在這種地方吧？克拉克覺得這真是用錢的好去處。

「別忘了成本高昂的光子能量感應器，它可是同類型技術中的先驅。」阿爾福雷德補充道。克拉克完全聽不懂他們在說什麼，反正肯定是某種新科技就對了。

「嗯哼。」布魯斯咕噥著附議。

克拉克為著自己的新發現輕輕笑了起來。原來布魯斯竟然有這種時不時用禮物來寵孩子的嗜好呢，而且關鍵之處是他在禮物上付出的心血，他可不單單只是購買而已。他明白到布魯斯不滿足於僅僅只是花錢解決，這個人理想中的送禮必須要是自己親手製作的才行。

誰猜得到蝙蝠俠還有這樣的一面呢？

*****

「你知道多久了？」布魯斯冷不防丟出問題。克拉克對這個發展完全沒有心理準備，一方面是他沒料到對方會有此一問，另一方面則是因為他其實不太確定對方的用意。不過他還能判斷這應該是在問喬和達米安的事情吧。

「有一陣子了。」想起兒子，克拉克不禁露出微笑。

「那你呢？你又知道多久了？知道後瞞著我多久了？」

「有一陣子了。」布魯斯覆述他的回話，臉上維持著招牌的高深莫測。

「你⋯⋯反對這件事嗎？」攤牌的時刻到了。然而克拉克一問出口便馬上後悔。萬一布魯斯不同意讓喬和達米安在一起怎麼辦？這會不會造成他們雙方永久的決裂？萬一布魯斯反對，他究竟該作何反應才好？

「沒有。」

「噢，那就好⋯⋯我還在擔心你會反對呢，不過看來迪克說對了。」

「迪克知道了？」布魯斯的話音突然高昂起來，而且這句疑問來得太快了，幾乎像是問話者陷入急迫或者震驚的狀態。

「是啊，我告訴他了——」克拉克給出解釋，同時對朋友的反應感到很困惑。布魯斯現在看起來憤怒異常，不但握緊了拳頭，朝向他的眉眼也鬱結起來。克拉克只覺得自己如墮五里霧中。他又說錯什麼話了嗎？

難道迪克不該知道喬喜歡上達米安的事情嗎？

為什麼不能讓他知道啊？

——待續


	13. 好奇心

洞穴裡的氣溫驟降，時間像是停滯了一般，沉默再度席捲了一切。克拉克在心裡把剛才的對話翻來覆去地檢查，希望能找出自己究竟犯了什麼錯；而布魯斯正死死盯著他，但這次是因為他懷疑自己是不是聽錯了什麼，或者誤會了他外星朋友的意思。

「⋯⋯我⋯⋯我不覺得讓迪克知道有什麼不好的，反正他遲早都會知道，不是嗎？」克拉克小心翼翼地說，試圖解釋自己的考量。說真的，當他告訴迪克的時候，他甚至預期著對方說不定早就知道了，畢竟這位年輕的義警有著不輸他導師的觀察力。不過也許迪克也不是每件事都看得清清楚楚吧。

「你憑什麼告訴他？」布魯斯用他對付罪犯的苛刻口氣質問道，克拉克一點也不喜歡這樣。他差點就要脫口反擊「就憑我是孩子的父親！」但他還是努力克制住自己，因為這樣只會讓衝突加劇，而克拉克最不想要的就是進一步破壞他們的友誼。

「當時的情境讓我忍不住順勢就說出來了。我很抱歉，我沒想到⋯⋯不，你說得對，我不該讓更多人知道這件事的。可是迪克畢竟是⋯⋯」克拉克話說到這裡便嘆了口氣。可能正在心理說服自己原諒朋友的布魯斯終於將殺人視線從他身上挪開。

克拉克真心不明白為何不能告訴迪克，但他知道布魯斯總是會為每個人的最大利益著想，所以他的反對背後一定有合理的原因。也許他擔心迪克會透露給達米安，害得喬失掉機會？又或者他怕迪克會表現得過度保護，畢竟這個年輕人一直都對家人十分關切。克拉克實在想破腦袋也想不透迪克不該知道的理由，不過他決定不再繼續追問，因為他知道對方只會給他一堆模稜兩可的答案，不然就是再度對他大發雷霆。

俗話說好奇心殺死一隻貓，克拉克不過就是想知道真正的理由而已。但他也並不想讓朋友對自己發脾氣，布魯斯的壓力已經那麼大，又得扛下世事帶來的各種操勞。克拉克只希望能減輕他的負擔，而不是加重。再說了，喬和達米安都是懂事的孩子，他們倆遲早一定能靠自己找出好答案的，不是嗎？

電腦傳來幾下點擊聲，螢幕上跟著跳出數個文件夾。布魯斯清清嗓子便和克拉克談起另一個話題。又一次關於這種事的討論被拋諸腦後，但到了這份上他已經很習慣了；而且對他來說，有別的事可談總也好過必須忍受兩人間的尷尬沉默。

*****

超人緩緩打開訓練室的門，以免打擾到裡面的使用者，雖然他知道就算是最輕微的響動，大概也逃不過他們的察覺。他往裡頭窺看，房內的兩人正進行一連串快速流暢且動作精確的對打。這對兄弟真的是非常強力的組合，克拉克望著兩人的互動，忍不住微笑起來：迪克誇讚了達米安的技巧，充滿關愛地鼓勵著他；而達米安抬頭用發亮的眼神仰視自己的導師，臉上寫滿了驕傲，就像是迪克每多稱讚他一句，他就多長高了一點似的。

「再多加練習，你一定可以熟練的。不過要記得注意那個轉身時產生的空隙⋯⋯就是這裡。」迪克做出最仔細的示範，好讓達米安能看清楚自己的肘部動作。男孩只是點了點頭便完成了超乎完美的複製。

在夜翼身上總是能看到某種讓人心甘情願追隨的迷人魅力，克拉克正看得入神的時候卻聽到有人從樓上走進洞來。來者並非阿爾福雷德，也不是布魯斯。這人的腳步很慢，比迪克來得重，卻又比布魯斯要輕。克拉克轉身笑著迎向步出樓梯口的年輕人，後者正將自己的紅色頭盔拿在手上。

在所有男孩之中，克拉克在傑森還是羅賓的時期見過他的次數最少。即使是現在，他們雙方的活動領域也很少有交集，因為傑森的戰鬥屬於他看不見的灰色地帶，而克拉克自己則只會在正大光明的任務中出現。儘管如此，能看見這些孩子們健健康康地活著對克拉克來說就是件喜事了，雖然他們現在都長大成人了，他還是能從他們每個人身上看見當初那個小男孩的影子，這大概就是為什麼他總是對羅賓們多了份特別關愛的原因吧。

「傑森，好久不見了。」克拉克走向對方。當初的男孩現在可長高很多了，這種感覺有點奇妙，因為在克拉克腦中關於傑森的美好記憶裡，他還是個嬌小得能躲在布魯斯披風後面的小孩子。

「超人好。」傑森朝他打個招呼，掛著一臉百無聊賴的神情將頭盔擺到桌上。

「你來幹什麼？」布魯斯陰鬱又充滿壓迫感的聲音隨著他的腳步朝兩人襲來，克拉克不禁感到對方在看見傑森時，身上似乎傳來一股哀傷的刺痛。他知道布魯斯和傑森之間有些尚未處理好的心結，但克拉克覺得要是那兩人有誰願意敞開心胸向對方一訴衷腸的話，問題肯定能解決的。

「我聽說大藍鳥在這裡。」傑森單刀直入地說明來意。克拉克聽到這可愛的暱稱忍不住微笑起來，他好奇其他人是不是也有像這樣的外號。

「他正在訓練達米安。」

「噢，那隻惡魔崽子也在啊？操。」傑森一邊咒罵，一邊伸手撓了撓後腦。同一時間布魯斯正為著他在自己屋簷底下、而且還是客人面前口出穢言而投去惡狠狠的眼刀。

說實話，這些暱稱實在讓他忍不住莞爾，而且這一家子有時候真的看起來已經破碎到了無可救藥的地步。不過他們總也有能夠強勢地提出解決方案來修好一切問題的時候。這件事本身就是哥譚的奇蹟。每次有人問起他：為什麼像蝙蝠俠這種表現得一派獨行俠作風的人會有這麼誇張的龐大團隊，他都覺得很搞笑。要解釋這件事可好玩了：如果你碰到蝙蝠俠，十有八九他的人馬就在附近；而如果他們有誰受到傷害，那麼有人可就要遭殃了。

「迪克跟達米安在訓練室。」克拉克指著訓練室的方向。他不知不覺就開口回答了，主要是因為他希望能幫到傑森，而且既然他人都特地來了，想來不管達米安在不在場他都是要見到迪克的。不過這時候布魯斯朝他射來的嚴厲視線讓他意識到自己似乎又不小心踰矩了。

「謝啦。」傑森應道。

*****

「迪克。」這是傑森打開訓練室房門後所說的第一句話。房內的訓練活動立刻停了下來，這自然是因為被人打斷的關係，不過克拉克也意識到，或許迪克其實原本就在等待傑森的到來。

「傑森，你來啦！」他們的兄長走了出來，看上去出了一身汗但精神還顯得很好。兄弟倆交換了個心照不宣的目光，然後迪克拍拍傑森的肩膀，再轉過頭去對達米安說話。

「就先練到這裡，休息一下吧，小D。」迪克堆著笑臉，但達米安只是響亮地哼了一聲便離開了訓練區，顯然對不速之客的打攪非常不悅。在經過傑森跟前時，達米安甚至連看都沒看他一眼，光顧著抓了罐由管家事先準備好的飲料，便靜靜到一旁喝自己的去了。

「看來他依然是個討人厭的屁孩啊？」傑森嘲笑道，不過達米安還是頭也不回。

「大家就不能好好相處嗎？」迪克笑著看向兩人，不過他們誰也沒有表現出軟化的意願。

「就是不能。不過反正這也不是重點。我是來拿這個給你的。」傑森從口袋裡翻出一件物品來交給迪克。由於被傑森的背影擋住視線，克拉克沒看到那是什麼；不過他猜想應該是很重要的東西，因為迪克在接到之後完全變了臉色。

「你在哪找到的？」

「我被派去那個地方做密集搜索，當然我找到的東西都得上繳接受檢查跟保管，不過我想說⋯⋯在我交給那邊那隻老蝙蝠之前，你應該會希望能拿到這個。」傑森轉身回到原先的位置，而布魯斯的表情再度變得高深莫測起來。

克拉克感到很好奇，就連達米安也是按捺不住了。男孩看向迪克和傑森的方向，但那個東西被牢牢抓在迪克掌心裡，從外頭完全看不到形狀。

「傑森⋯⋯」

「聽著，細節對我來說並不重要。我這個人最重視保密了，所以我明白你的立場，也不會要求你告訴我這是怎麼回事，不過⋯⋯」傑森嘆了口氣，伸起雙臂往胸前交抱，接著繼續往下說：「我也和他交手過，我知道他有多狡猾、多難纏──我這又不是在擔心你，迪克，給我把那副噁心的笑容從你臉上拿掉──！」傑森突然抽手打了迪克的臂膀一下，後者忍俊不住地輕笑出聲。

「就像我剛才說的！這種話從我嘴裡出來確實很諷刺，不過有些敵人你確實可以單獨對付，但有些你就是不行。這就是為什麼連他媽的蝙蝠俠都跟正義聯盟搞在一起──」

「你在擔心我啊。」迪克的笑臉現在甚至放大了兩倍，傑森只好哼了哼轉過身去。

「這就是我好心幫你所得到的回報──我真是⋯⋯」傑森埋怨地呻吟了一聲，隨即拿起他放在桌上的頭盔。

「去他的。我都不知道我幹嘛要這麼⋯⋯」叛逆的年輕人邊走向樓梯邊自言自語地說。在步出蝙蝠洞前，他最後一次轉身望向迪克。

「在我們破解出那段監視錄影之前，你最好自己說實話。」傑森說完這段話就離開了。

克拉克注視著年輕人的背影消失的方向。雖然他希望能弄懂傑森跟迪克的對話，但缺乏前因後果的情況下他實在無從得知。他最多只能判斷出那大概跟某件正在進行的案子有關，因為傑森提到他搜索了某個地點⋯⋯也許是為了尋找證據？會不會跟之前喪鐘在廢棄倉庫的案子有關呢？即便是這樣好了，但這又跟他給迪克的東西有什麼關係？

「格雷森。」聽見達米安呼喚迪克的名字，克拉克的思緒中斷了。他轉頭看見男孩仰望向自己的兄長，眼神狂熱而強硬，就像言語是無意義的，而他們倆能用意念溝通似的。

達米安想要得到──他想要得到傑森交給迪克的東西，無論那是什麼。這一幕讓克拉克聯想到小孩子被搶走了專屬玩具或糖果的情境，不同之處在於這件事的嚴重性要高得多，而且達米安其實也不是小孩子了。這幾乎像是他在考驗迪克，用眼神而非言詞來命令對方，希望兄長能滿足他的需求。但這背後的原因究竟是⋯⋯？

「休息時間結束了，繼續訓練。」而迪克選擇將這場對峙輕巧帶過，他拒絕了男孩的要求。有那麼一瞬間，達米安的眼神失去了氣焰，眉宇憤怒而懊惱地糾結在一起；不過男孩受過強大的自我控管訓練，儘管他的表情稍微洩露了情緒，但在僅僅不到一秒之間他便重新戴上面具，拿出尋常的冷靜態度。然而克拉克還是知道有什麼地方不對勁，達米安一言不發地走回訓練室的身影明顯失掉了慣有的鎮定。

這場面彷彿其中一方在爭鬥中落敗了下來，就像是他把剛才針對迪克的考驗視為一場挫敗，而由此兩人之間的忠誠受到了動搖，而達米安感到自己的付出得不到回報。搞不清楚前因後果的克拉克只能感到困惑，他心裡有一部分對達米安產生了一種難以言喻的同情，但連他自己也不曉得為什麼。

「迪克。」布魯斯走上前來注視著迪克。克拉克意識到這正如同自己剛才見過的的場景，只是達米安的角色換成了布魯斯。而這次迪克只是簡單地將傑森交給他的東西收到背後，手裡似乎握得更緊了些，不過臉上卻朝對方微微一笑。

「我能處理好的。」迪克微笑著低聲說。這一次換成他來考驗布魯斯了，他要看看對方是否對他抱有足夠的信心，願意將這件事放下。因為儘管達米安沒有立場追問他獲取這項物品的用途，布魯斯卻對迪克擁有這樣的權力。

「⋯⋯」克拉克再次被捲入一場瞪眼對決。不過看樣子迪克又勝出了，因為布魯斯最後別開視線，在他們玄乎的意念溝通中選擇了讓步。

迪克轉身走回訓練室，課程似乎又回復到傑森造訪之前的節奏。不知該如何解讀這個狀況的克拉克感到外頭的溫度再度變得寒冷。雖然他很想用透視能力來探看那樣物品，因為他就跟其他人一樣好奇得不得了，但是這樣去使用超能力就真的太過侵犯隱私權了。再說，就算他能看到東西是什麼，也不等於能夠在這件事上出手幫忙。既然迪克寧願如此大費周章也要瞞過達米安和布魯斯，那麼這樣東西肯定在某件事情上扮演著重大角色。

這些散落的線索感覺很瘋狂，克拉克唯一能做的就是從目前獲知的資訊中做出歸納：今天可說是沒什麼新進展，他們聊了天、達米安做了訓練、傑森意外來訪並且和迪克進行了一場謎樣對談⋯⋯除此之外就乏善可陳了。但究竟為什麼他總覺得事情沒有表面上看起來這麼單純？為何他感到自己所知道的僅只是冰山一角？達米安今天的表現絕對可以說是有些失常，畢竟他從來都不是那種需要人認可的孩子。真正的原因到底是⋯⋯？

「如果你決定好喬何時要回來訓練，記得和我說一聲。我配合他的身體能力準備了一些新器材。」布魯斯突然提起這個話題。克拉克頓時有些措手不及，不過他馬上掩飾住自己剛才的胡思亂想。

「好──好的，真謝謝你啊，布魯斯。」克拉克笑著回答。之後他看了看時間，決定自己該回家了。

「我該走了⋯⋯謝謝你為我們做的一切。下次見。」

「我讓阿爾福雷德送你出去。」布魯斯點點頭，然後兩人堅定地握了握手。

克拉克走上樓梯。他的心思還在整起事件中徘徊。每次他感覺自己終於稍微接近了真相，事實卻證明他只是離得更遠。蝙蝠家的事務對許多人而言向來是個謎團，也許他記者的一面終究讓他對這整件事在意得太多了點──

「克拉克。」布魯斯喚道，而克拉克隨即轉過來看他。他想著是不是自己忘了什麼東西，不然對方怎麼會在他離開到一半時叫住他。

「別插手。」

光這簡簡單單的三個字從他的摯友口中說出來就讓克拉克感到一陣寒徹骨髓的涼意竄上背脊。當然了，布魯斯總是能夠輕易洞悉他人的舉動和意圖，而他們作為摯友的關係只會讓對方更容易看穿他。克拉克感到似乎就在這一瞬間，一條不容質疑的界線被清楚地劃下來了，而布魯斯要藉由這條線告訴克拉克不許輕舉妄動，但克拉克可不是那種會唯命是從的人。事實上，他之所以和布魯斯老是意見相左的原因，本來就是因為他們對事情抱持迥異的觀點。

克拉克真的是打從心底擔心並且關切他們所有人，而且他很確定要是喬也在這裡，他肯定也會有同樣的感受。

小喬啊。

他的寶貝兒子因為喜歡上達米安，想必也無法避免被捲入這團漩渦的命運。克拉克知道布魯斯和自己都希望能為孩子們做最好的打算，所以如果他的插手能夠幫到兒子的話⋯⋯他肯定還是會插手的。

「當然了。」在離開之前克拉克笑著回答，就像他完全理解布魯斯所說的一樣。

——待續


	14. 秘密

今天在大都會是個晴朗的好日子，這讓克拉克覺得如果不去戶外做點休閒活動的話就太浪費了，他真想去公園散散步、或者就是坐在長椅上享受這片雲淡風輕。然而他卻得窩在這間狹窄的會議室裡等待工作開始。氪星人接到妻子的來電時有些驚訝，當然他總是很高興能聽到她的聲音，可惜接下來她帶來的消息卻中斷了這份好心情：喬從家裡失蹤了⋯⋯又來了。

克拉克做了個深呼吸，然後在聯絡人界面上滑到他朋友的號碼。

「呃⋯⋯布魯斯，達米安今天⋯⋯在家嗎？」克拉克靜悄悄地問道，目光在會議室裡左顧右盼，試圖減輕問出這句話的尷尬感。也許布魯斯並不知道自己的兒子在哪，畢竟這個男人通常總是在忙著做什麼事。

電話彼端傳來幾下點擊聲，接著布魯斯回答他：「不在，他外出了。」言簡意賅，卻無法證明達米安就是跟著喬跑了。然而上一次喬開溜的時候就是和達米安在一起，而且露意絲提到超級小子的裝備也不見了，所以可以保守推測這孩子就是在外頭搞事。雖然這麼說很令人遺憾，但喬確實沒有很多知道他秘密的朋友；再說達米安正是他目前最親近的人，兩小子又湊在一起進行過很多任務。當然還有一點⋯⋯就是喬正在暗戀達米安，所以他想多花時間跟對方相處簡直再正常不過了。

「喬也跑走了。」克拉克忍不住笑出聲，因為布魯斯一聽到這話就發出抱怨的哼聲。出於對他們能力的信任，兩位父親倒是不太擔心自己的兒子。而且違抗命令的處罰很重，所以孩子們想必還是會守住分寸的。

「等我忙完了就去找他們，只是先打來跟你確認一下——謝啦，布魯斯。」克拉克雖然很想跟朋友聊個幾句，但主席已經抵達會場了，會議即將開始，所以他得先專心忙他的工作。

掛掉電話前布魯斯又不樂意地抱怨了一聲。當然了，對超人而言，要找到自己的兒子並不困難，但克拉克可不想毀了兒子和達米安獨處的機會，而且要是喬正在努力和對方變得更要好，這也不是件壞事不是嗎？克拉克在心裡微笑，希望兒子正過得比現在的自己更愉快。

*****

會議進行到一半時，克拉克收到了布魯斯傳來的訊息，通知他達米安和喬確實在一起。他順便把兩人的座標和位置也傳來了。克拉克現在陷入兩難局面：他到底該立刻過去責罵兩個孩子偷溜出門呢，還是應該讓他們好好享受在一起的時光。由於無法決定，他立刻回訊息給布魯斯，詢問兩個孩子是否有危險或需要幫助；而對方只回了個平板的「沒」，所以克拉克決定讓他們擁有一些活動的自由。反正喬回家後自然會被露意絲念上一頓，所以現在就讓他好好享受跟達米安共處的這段小時光吧。

*****

時間一刻刻過去，工作也終於結束。克拉克簡直等不及要趕快出發去找兒子，再把他帶回家了。於是他在做完工作後立即動身。不知道達米安和喬是不是還待在中午那個地方？或者他們已經回家了？結果克拉克沒花多久就在外頭找到了那對搭檔，不過他們既沒有在打架，卻也沒有在打擊犯罪。兩個男孩坐在草地上，兩腿伸得長長的，正靠在樹蔭下面之類的地方。不管他們先前做了些什麼，總之他們現在都搞定了，只是在休息而已。

「超級小子，羅賓。」超人沒過多久就下降到兩個孩子的後方，他們一齊轉過頭來望向他。

「呃嗨，爸。」喬給了他一個知道自己做錯事的心虛笑臉，並小小揮了下手。

「嘖。」達米安小聲咋了下舌，接著就將視線轉回前方，對身後出現的人影不屑一顧。

「你們倆跑到這裡來幹嘛？」克拉克一邊緩緩降落到地面，一邊問道。他想不出這兩人在既沒有任務也沒有計畫的情況下跑到這種前不著村後不著店的地方到底能做什麼。

「這是祕密。」喬回答說。但在此同時，他卻不是對著詢問他的父親，而是用饒有興味的目光看著他那位對此陳述無動於衷的朋友。

「哦？」克拉克這下感到更可疑了。不過一想到兩個孩子變得更親近，他的嘴角便忍不住微微上揚起來。雖然他還是對於兒子在這麼小的年紀就開始對他隱瞞事情感到有些憂慮。

喬正處於會想自己探索各種事物的年紀，就算偶爾會為此違反幾條規矩，克拉克仍然對這點很自豪。

「媽媽很擔心你呢。我們不是說過了，不可以一聲不響就溜出家門的嗎？」克拉克嘆口氣，輕輕搖頭。他能從喬臉上的表情看出兒子的內心正在為自己的目標和家裡的規矩天人交戰。

克拉克還記得自己年輕時也曾因此做過一些違規犯紀的出格行為，所以他能夠理解渴望自由的感覺。喬現在正低頭盯著自己的腳，不願意和他眼神接觸。說真的，既然沒出什麼大事，克拉克實在也不忍心再對兒子生氣。

「你知道我們擔心你是因為我們愛你。」這句話克拉克說過很多次了，但絕對值得一說再說。他相信喬也明白這個道理。

「我知道。」男孩帶著小小的微笑回答道。

超人無法不去偷看羅賓。這個男孩此時望著不知名的遠方，眼神虛無而冷漠，就像他們第一天認識時那樣。他可以說是當場就後悔起自己剛才的發言了。達米安當然裡裡外外都很強悍，但孩子畢竟是孩子，而每個孩子都應該要有人愛他。他知道布魯斯大概不常說這種話，見鬼，克拉克甚至不敢想像布魯斯是否曾親口向達米安說過自己有多在乎他；所以剛才聽到他跟喬說的那番話搞不好會讓他心裡很不好受，更別提他媽媽塔莉亞那邊還有一大堆問題。克拉克在心裡怪罪自己的遲鈍，但他至少還能做點什麼來彌補。

「很晚了，我們回去吧。」克拉克向兩人提議道。喬立刻站了起來，但達米安依然坐在原地。

「你們走吧。父親很快就會到。」達米安咕噥著說。克拉克禁不住皺眉，他還寄望於自己能載達米安一乘呢。

「可是⋯⋯」喬停了下來，因為他聽見他們的上空傳來飛機引擎的巨大聲響。

克拉克抬頭望著這架飛機平順地降落在不遠處的空地上，然而走出艙門的不是布魯斯，而是夜翼。

「夜翼！」喬大聲喊著導師的名字，見到他顯然高興得不得了。

「夜翼⋯⋯來接小孩啊？」超人和夜翼互相交換了個微笑。

「你知道的，他們兩個人也是我的責任呀。」迪克說完便伸手揉了揉喬的頭髮。

「很高興再見到你，我還在等你回到訓練場呢。」一聽到這句話，喬的笑容立刻被點亮了，就像他忘了爸媽會因為他這次偷溜出家門而對他生氣。突然之間，他所犯的這一切錯都值回票價了。

「我很快就會回去了。」喬自信滿滿地保證。接著迪克走向達米安，望著對他的到來無動於衷的男孩。這一點很奇怪，因為克拉克十分確信迪克是達米安最喜歡的家族成員，通常他就算不講話，至少還會願意與他對視。但現在當迪克走向他的時候，他連看都沒有看他一眼。

有那麼一小段時間，迪克就這樣一動也不動地望著坐在那裡的達米安不發一語。他們倆是不是正在透過什麼言語之外的管道溝通？又或者他們的肢體語言已經傳達了彼此無法說出口的意念？

「你的傷口又裂開了，對吧？」迪克低頭覷著達米安的臉，偷笑著說。男孩聞言立刻皺起臉來，嘴裡發出一聲惱怒的咋舌。

如果達米安的傷口真的裂開了，那麼克拉克和喬只能說完全沒發現羅賓在行動上有任何受阻，這事想想還真有點可怕。雖然蝙蝠家的成員能辦到像這樣的事並不令人驚訝，但他們兩個氪星人雖然有超強的感官與身體能力，有時居然還是會漏掉一些像這樣的訊息。這點總是會提醒到克拉克關於布魯斯到底有多麼超乎想像的強悍。為了任務，蝙蝠俠總是能完美隱藏自己的傷勢；儘管有時候較重的損傷難以躲過克拉克的注意，但一般的小傷幾乎是不可能被發現的。就拿現在的達米安來說，他能在這麼小的年紀就拿出如此不可思議的功夫實在令人驚異，這點在在顯示出達米安的能力有多強——而迪克卻能夠一眼看穿他的偽裝也是理所當然的事。

「飛機上有急救箱，我來幫你包紮一下吧。」迪克再度轉身往機上走去，打算去拿急救箱。

「我不需要。」達米安頑固地堅持，雖然他並沒有否認傷口的事。

「是喔⋯⋯等你穿著一身血淋淋的制服回家之後，阿福會怎麼說？」迪克用譏諷的語氣提醒達米安，而後者終於改變了自己不願意接受幫助的決定。

「你受傷了？你怎麼什麼都沒說？！」喬質問達米安。但男孩並沒有回話，只是看向一旁，擺出一副無所謂的態度聳了聳肩。這讓克拉克忍不住皺眉。

達米安是人類，也是血肉之軀，他的身體沒有辦法抵抗許多外物的傷害。他自然知道男孩經歷過比傷口裂開更嚴重的傷情，但他不應該這樣無視自己的傷；如果他真的受傷了，就必須接受最快最好的治療才行。

「脫掉上衣。」拿著急救箱回來的迪克吩咐道。他坐到達米安旁邊，而後者就這樣站著脫下自己的制服。雖然迪克肯定已經偵測過了，但克拉克還是仔細掃描了環境，確保周遭沒有任何潛伏的敵人。

這個問題應該很多人都想過，但是說真的，蝙蝠制服到底是怎麼穿脫的？那看起來跟尋常衣服的穿脫方法可不一樣，上面大概還藏著些安全裝置，也許必須透過特定的步驟拆卸，或者用指紋開啟之類的？不過克拉克還來不及看懂，達米安就俐落地脫下來了。雖然看著好像沒什麼特別之處，但他很確定要脫下那套制服肯定有什麼機關。羅賓的制服上衣總共有三個部分：裡側的無袖上衣、背心以及外側的披風，它們全都像是堅固耐用的戰鬥裝備。

在看到男孩身上的眾多傷疤時。超人禁不住瞇起了眼睛。這些傷口中有些是切割傷，有些是槍傷，有些是已經癒合的舊傷，還有些新傷，好比他身側這塊目前正在滲血的傷口。這裡面有些傷口顯得又長又深——克拉克不願意想像達米安是怎麼得到這些疤痕的。他還這麼小，但身上的每一道傷疤都訴說了生命中一段漫長又艱難的故事。

「我不是跟你說過癒合之前不要有大動作的嗎？」迪克從急救箱中拿出繃帶和其他工具，接著便開始照料達米安。作為戰場上的老手，他們都很擅長縫合與包紮傷口。迪克大可不用全神貫注就能做好這件工作，他的身體可以靠肌肉記憶自然地執行。

「自己做不到就不要指揮別人。」達米安反擊道。這話的意思基本上是叫迪克先做到自己教訓別人的事。男孩在迪克給他包紮時毫無動搖，像這樣的傷口對他來說只不過是小小的擦傷。認知到這點讓克拉克感到有些不安。

「我跟你不一樣，我了解自己的極限在哪，但你不了解。」迪克一說完這句話，達米安就翻了個白眼，顯然完全不同意夜翼的意見。

「這樣應該就行了。」迪客關上急救箱並再次起身。「只要你別亂來，它就不會綻開。」他提醒完男孩之後就走回機上，途中又因為想起什麼而停下腳步。

「我想起一件事，蝙蝠俠要我把這個給你。」迪克對超人說。克拉克很好奇，因為他不記得自己最近曾跟布魯斯索取過任何東西。

達米安撿起地上的上衣，接著他們所有人都跟在迪克身後登上蝙蝠戰機。這架不是布魯斯在正義聯盟任務中常駕駛的那種單座戰機，而是能裝得下貨物的較大型版本。在寬敞又高科技的機艙中，迪克向克拉克遞過一件小小的管狀物品。「他想請你把這個在下一次的任務中交給綠燈俠，具體的訊息他不肯告訴我。」迪克開玩笑地解釋道，克拉克笑著道謝。

「說真的，你之前應該告訴我的⋯⋯」克拉克轉過頭去，看見喬有點激動地責問達米安隱藏傷口的事。喬對於自己居然沒發現關心的人身上有傷這件事肯定很難受。

「這不重要。」達米安回道。這讓喬的下巴掉了一點下來。

「這不重要？！如果我早知道的話——」喬差點就要大吼，但還是忍住了。他最後只是嘆了口氣，把視線從達米安身上挪開。

「你猜怎樣⋯⋯隨便你好了。」

「他只是老毛病又犯了而已。」迪克插了句話，希望喬別往心裡去。對此男孩只是聳聳肩；而達米安在穿上自己制服中的綠色無袖裡衣之後，就把另外兩人丟在貨艙裡轉身離開了。

「我們也該走了，幫我跟蝙蝠俠打聲招呼。」克拉克和喬一起踏出機艙，在艙門緩緩關閉時揮手告別。

「下次見了。」迪克在入口關閉前微笑著對他們說。

克拉克低頭看向喬，男孩看上去像是不願意下飛機。也許是他先前和達米安相處的回憶讓他依依不捨吧——說起來他們到底跑到這裡來幹什麼？鑑於達米安的傷口裂了，也許他們從事的是比較激烈的活動，比如訓練？他們總不會是在打架吧？

*****

安全帶扣緊的金屬脆響和控制台在飛機起飛時的按鍵聲讓克拉克不經意分了神，他又再度潛意識地聆聽起來自別處的交談聲。

「你還在氣我啊？」迪克的聲音清晰而響亮，畢竟他們還沒有離得太遠。

「我的憤怒難道能產生任何效果嗎？」達米安反問道，在機上傳來下一段對話前，兩人間有一陣短暫的沉默。

「拿去。」

「這是什麼？」

「通訊器。」

「和誰通訊？」

「你明明知道答案。」克拉克能想像迪克在說出這句話時臉上的微笑。

「喪鐘。」達米安答道。而克拉克突然提起了興趣。

「他就只做了這麼一個⋯⋯而這個⋯⋯這個是我的。」

「你為何要把這個給我？」

「你不就是為這個生氣嗎？」

「我要的答案不只是一件物品，格雷森。」

「說來話長了。」

「就從那消失的十五分鐘說起。」達米安當即反應道，就像他早就盤算過總有一天要和迪克進行這段談話。

「達米安⋯⋯」

「你答應過的。」

「我知道⋯⋯」

「我們之間一定要有秘密嗎，理查德？」達米安的話聲中又出現了這樣的改變，他聽上去是那麼地溫柔，這讓克拉克更想知道是怎麼一回事了。

*****

「爸？爸——爸！」克拉克在兒子的呼喚中猛然警醒，看來他在探聽並試圖發掘真相的過程中完全走了神。

「出了什麼問題嗎？」喬用詢問的姿態抬頭望著他，不過克拉克只是搖搖頭。

他不該侵犯他人隱私。無論迪克打算告訴達米安什麼，那都只有達米安才能知道。

「沒事。我們走吧。」克拉克答道。帶著心頭的疑慮和好奇，他們就這樣啟程高飛上天空。

——待續


	15. 傳統

時間對克拉克來說過得很快；但對喬來說，打從重新做回夜翼的學生並幾乎天天接受他的訓練以來，情況似乎也是如此。克拉克沒過多久就答應讓喬重返訓練場了，畢竟他一再保證會乖乖聽話的兒子突然之間變得循規蹈矩，而這一切都是因為他太想回蝙蝠洞裡跟他們一起訓練的緣故。

年輕人為了追愛真是做什麼都甘願啊。最近克拉克發現自己總是忍不住在兒子和達米安互動良好時露出慈祥的微笑。他們看起來正漸入佳境，因此克拉克決定好好扮演自己的角色，那就是和布魯斯打好關係。這樣一來，倘若哪天兩個男孩決定要一起成長，萬事也能如願進行。

「然後夜翼就像這樣『砰』一聲！他揍了那個傢伙－－然後我整個『什麼情況？！』然後他看著我－－他說下一堂課就要教我這招！我就說⋯⋯我說我不可能像他那樣轉身－－我是說⋯⋯我知道我是超級小子，但我也不是萬能的－－可是爸！那招超強的⋯⋯他的動作真的超完美！那傢伙搞背後偷襲，但咻地一下夜翼就把他徹底擺平了！光看到他這樣⋯⋯我⋯⋯我實在⋯⋯我不知道⋯⋯」對於兒子邊傻笑邊盯著地板做出的陳述，克拉克只能聽出零碎的片段。

「世上怎麼會有像他這樣的人啊？」喬終於抬頭看向自己的父親。這孩子如此崇拜夜翼讓克拉克忍不住笑了出來。就像一個完整的因果循環似的，迪克小時候是超人的頭號粉絲，現在又輪到喬來把迪克當成偶像－－這一切感覺真是奇妙地恰如其分。

「我好想和他並肩作戰。」

「你現在就已經是啦。」

「不！我是說真正的戰鬥！真不敢相信達米安都可以和迪克一起到處冒險。有時候我覺得這好不公平喔。」

「喬，屬於你的時刻總會到來的。」克拉克不知道跟自己滿腔熱血的兒子說過這句話多少次了，但他從來聽不進去。這孩子一門心思只繫在自己想做的事情上。

「如果你同意讓我今晚去韋恩莊園過夜⋯⋯它會更快到來！」喬無辜地對他眨眨眼，滿懷希望地望著自己正質疑地挑起一邊眉毛的父親。

「這就是你今天主動洗碗還跑去倒垃圾的原因嗎？」克拉克搖搖頭說。他不敢相信自己居然被兒子給耍了。

「好嘛，爸！這可是一生一次的機會耶！」喬幾乎是尖叫著說。如果克拉克拒絕了，他肯定會傷心得要命。

「喬，今晚不是週末，你明天還要上－－」

「迪克說他明天可以送我去學校！拜託嘛！」

「我不知道⋯⋯從哥譚到大都會⋯⋯」

「爸，拜託嘛！我作業都寫完了而且我一定會守規矩的！」

「布魯斯和達米安今晚還要夜巡⋯⋯」

「可是迪克會在啊！他會待在莊園裡陪我！沒什麼好擔心的！」

「喬。」克拉克用上嚴肅的語調，而喬意識到由於不是週末，父親並不打算改變主意，他眼中的希望越來越小，整個人也靜了下來。

「記得要好好照顧自己，還有別給人家添太多麻煩。」先是嘆了口氣，但最終克拉克還是露出微笑。喬簡直陷入狂喜，邊嚷嚷著「謝謝爸爸」邊揮舞著拳頭躍到沙發上蹦蹦跳跳。

就一個晚上應該沒問題吧，再說迪克也會在那裡看著。克拉克知道迪克是個信守承諾的人，況且能和露意絲共度一晚也正是他自己現在正需要的。自從有了喬，他們夫妻倆總是沒什麼機會獨處，現在倒是個絕佳的機會。這就叫做一石兩鳥吧，克拉克對於自己的決定感到志得意滿。

*****

「要乖乖的喔。」克拉克向笑開了眼的的兒子叮囑道。在大門打開時他陪著甩上背包的兒子，讓再一次前來守候他們的阿爾福雷德迎入莊園內。

「抱歉又來叨擾了。」超人帶著不好意思的笑容說。但管家只是搖搖頭，表示韋恩一家永遠歡迎他們的到來。

克拉克對於喬能夠享受這樣的時光感到很高興：他擁有不需要保守秘密並且理解他身負重任的親朋好友的陪伴，就像克拉克自己跟正義聯盟的關係宛如額外的家人。送走喬之後超人快速飛回家。此時的太陽已漸西沉，露意絲再過幾個鐘頭就到家了，這讓他有一小段時間可以暫時不當超人，而是做個體貼的丈夫。

*****

門緩緩被推開，露意絲走進家門。大量的工作把人給累壞了，但至少她現在終於回到家了，而家永遠是最美好的所在。鎖上門後她轉過身，發現室內點著蠟燭，而且盈滿了玫瑰的香氣。露意絲忍不住微笑，她實在太了解自己的丈夫了，因此在看到餐桌上的佈置時絲毫不感到意外。

「克拉克。」她悄聲喚道。克拉克這時才從背後擁住她，輕柔地在她頭頂印上一個吻。露意絲向後靠在丈夫懷中，發出一聲心滿意足的嘆息。

「這是怎麼回事？」她想知道她的超人為何沒在外頭忙著拯救世界。

「我覺得你需要這個。」他回答。而他說的可真是對極了。

「喬人呢？」

「去達米安和迪克他們家過夜了。」

「我明白了。」她轉過身，給了他一個純潔的吻。他們上一次像這樣獨享兩人世界是什麼時候的事了？克拉克撥開她臉上一綹散落的髮束，捧著那臉蛋再一次親吻上去。

「洗澡水放好了，你進浴室時我會去把晚餐準備好。」

「謝謝你，小鎮男孩。」

***

在準備碗盤的時候，克拉克使用了自己的超級聽力來查看喬的狀況。他當然相信自己的兒子，也相信韋恩家的每一個人，但為人父母總是會時時刻刻替孩子憂慮。

「這回合我一定會打敗你！」喬的聲音清晰又響亮，背景是電視和吃東西的雜聲。

「有本事就放馬過來。」迪克的聲音緊接著傳來，然後是一陣笑聲。克拉克聽見搖桿的操作，這是孩子們打電動時必定會出現的熟悉音效。他放心地了解到他們正玩得很愉快，而且人也很安全。從時間看來，達米安應該再過一小時就會從夜巡中歸來加入他們了。

「到時候喬一定會很開心。」想到兒子對羅賓的愛意，克拉克如此自忖著。

***

浴室門敞開的聲音將克拉克的注意力拉回自家餐桌上。他趕緊布置好桌面等候妻子的到來，準備和對方共進一頓浪漫的晚餐。當兩人終於在桌上十指交握、帶著充滿愛意的笑容向彼此傾訴心中的所思所想時，克拉克對於自己的成就感到很驕傲。

愛是如此強大的感受，他真希望喬有朝一日也能和自己珍視的對象共享像這樣純粹又幸福美滿的時刻。

晚餐過後，他們繼續談話，說著日常的瑣事，為彼此的玩笑和蠢事笑成一團。克拉克光是看著妻子的模樣就知道她累壞了，但他也知道對方捨不得提早結束這段美好的時光。談話中途，克拉克再度分出一些心思去查看兒子的狀況。

「該睡覺了，你們倆明天都還要上學呢。」迪克用上了嚴格的口氣，不過在克拉克聽來還不夠強勢。

「誰管要不要上學啊？我敢說你們倆肯定晚上都不用睡覺。」喬的回答讓克拉克在心裡嘆了口氣，他對兒子居然這麼說感到很失望。

「喬，你必須對自己的事情負責任，而學校就是其中之一。我們明天得起個大早才能送你準時上學，所以現在非睡不可了。」迪克說完後，兩個男孩大概是認輸了，只好默默動手收拾東西準備上床就寢。

「嘿⋯⋯迪克⋯⋯」喬突然喚道。

「什麼事？」

「你⋯⋯你覺得⋯⋯你覺得我今晚可以睡你房間嗎？」喬緊張地問。

「什麼？」達米安是第一個作出反應的，而且從他的口氣聽來，他對這項請求不是很高興。

「當然可以啦。」迪克毫不猶豫地回答。

「我反對！」達米安想必是敲打了某樣東西，因為克拉克聽到鈍重的撞擊聲。

「如果我自己睡一間房的話根本就失去了在朋友家過夜的意義！那跟住旅館有什麼兩樣－－」

「沒關係，達米安。你不想要的話不用跟我們擠一間，你可以睡自己房間啊。」迪克補充道。接下來出現了一陣原因不明的沉默。

「說得對！你不想要就別來，但我想要。」

「他是我的客人，既然這屬於所謂的『過夜』傳統，那麼我理所當然必須加入此種荒謬的安排。」

「你不需要勉強自己的，達米安。」聽到達米安的回話後，喬作此表示。

「相信我，這一點都不勉強。」羅賓凶巴巴地接話，整個氣氛幾乎變得有點不太對勁。

「那就這麼決定了？我不知道我的床擠不擠得下我們三個，但應該沒問題啦。走吧，我們上樓去。」

克拉克很想知道迪克會不會覺得自家兒子給他添麻煩了。讓年輕人在這樣一個美好的夜裡負責照料喬和達米安，他幾乎有些良心不安了，人家迪克說不定原本要和朋友甚至是女朋友在一起。等到克拉克的注意力回到餐桌上時，才發現露意絲已經停下了話題，正用一臉心知肚明的笑容瞅著他。

「露意絲⋯⋯我－－」

「所以喬現在怎麼樣了？」她突然開口問道。克拉克被對方完全猜中的事實逮了個措手不及。

「⋯⋯他很好。你怎麼知道我⋯⋯？」

「我認識了你一輩子，你怎麼可能騙得了我？」她起身往他面頰親了一下，而克拉克的笑容又回到臉上。

*****

雖然不需要睡眠，但超人覺得在妻子身畔休憩這回事本身令人心情平靜，而且充滿了幸福感。但今天他還是選擇起了個早，以便確認喬有沒有準時被迪克送去上學；而他很滿意地發現孩子們這時候早就準備好要開始新的一天了。

「我可以搭你的機車去嗎？」

「不行，這樣太危險了。」

「我不會跟我爸說的！」

「反正他還是會知道的。」

克拉克忍不住為迪克了解他的程度高到猜得出自己的行徑而笑了出來。接下來喬繼續糾纏迪克，央求對方騎機車載自己去上學；而迪克這邊則以安全考量為由堅持拒絕，提議開車比較穩妥；但喬又開始強調自己是超級小子，所以根本沒什麼好擔心的。

「拜託啦，迪克，我真的從來沒騎過機車！時間還這麼早，路上車子一定很少⋯⋯好不好嘛？」

「好吧。」迪克終於放棄了。克拉克對於迪克要騎機車載喬去學校這件事本身毫無異議，但他很感謝迪克在照顧喬的時候特別注意安全問題，儘管很少有什麼東西能夠真正傷害到他兒子。

「太棒了！」

*****

從哥譚到大都會再到學校的路途並沒有太遠，他們抵達的時間比規定的還要再早一點，因此一切都比預期中來得順利。在迪克的掌握之下真的沒什麼好擔心的。

「謝謝你載我。」喬邊道謝邊將安全帽摘下來交給迪克。

「不客氣。幫我跟你爸媽打聲招呼，記得別惹麻煩喔。」迪克臨走之前向喬交代了幾句話，同時克拉克還可以從背景中聽到一旁的學生正在針對這個人的身份還有他的車有多酷之類的話題議論紛紛。

讓像夜翼這麼醒目的人騎機車載著來上學，喬現在肯定得意洋洋。顯然像現在這樣的場面就是他此番死纏爛打背後的目的了。

「迪克⋯⋯我⋯⋯我能跟你說件事嗎？」

「當然可以啦。你有什麼煩惱嗎？」

「如果我告訴你的話⋯⋯你可以保證不跟達米安說嗎？」

「沒問題，儘管告訴我吧。」迪克現在聽起來有點擔心了，就連克拉克自己也想知道兒子到底打算跟夜翼說些什麼。難道是不能告訴他的事情嗎？會不會是關於他對達米安的暗戀？但這事又為什麼會需要特別找夜翼傾訴呢？除非⋯⋯他想拜託迪克探問達米安對他有沒有意思？——肯定是這樣沒錯。

「我⋯⋯」然而在喬說出口之前，上課鈴聲就響起了，原本圍觀的學生都開始往教室的方向跑。

「我得走了。我們改天還能像今天這樣在一起嗎？」

「只要你想，隨時都可以，喬。」迪克對他作出保證，而克拉克也就聽到這裡為止了；他已經確認了兒子平安抵達學校，而夜翼也踏上了折返哥譚的歸途。

*****

喬想把自己對達米安的感情告訴迪克，問題是⋯⋯迪克已經知道了，因為克拉克早就告訴他了。但喬並不知道爸爸已經知道了，萬一迪克告訴他的話⋯⋯。克拉克嘆了口氣，決定再找迪克談談。畢竟這名年輕人比克拉克自己更懂得解讀時機，而且和兩個孩子在感情方面也擁有他所沒有的親暱。如果對這事有疑慮，和夜翼談談就對了⋯⋯他們肯定能把這團亂麻稍微理出個頭緒的。

——待續


End file.
